Another Chance At Love?
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: This is a crossover story with Harry Potter & The Covenant, I hope you like it. This is my first attempt at a crossover story for these two fandoms. Rated M for mature for later chapters. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Again I find myself with another idea for a Fan Fic, This is going to be a bit different then my previous Fics as The Dramione Pairing has been established previously and broken as this begins.I know i had already had another story on here that had the same title, I decided to change that story a bit, That is part of another work In Progresss I am working on actually and will have a new title and other things to it.

Anyways I hope you like this it was a piece that actually came to me in a dream believe it or not.Well in part another part well i'll let you figure it out a bit..Oh how i love to make my readers guess ..

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, And everyone who is authorized to the rights of Harry Potter. I am just a fan no Copyright infringement is intended.

Please read and review.. Thank you!!

* * *

Another Chance At Love

Written By Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter One: The Unexpected Reunion

Draco Malfoy looked around The Great Hall from his seat at the Professors table. He took in the sights of the arriving students,They were piling in and settling themselves in their house tables. He kept an emotionless mask as he for a moment contemplated the students. He could feel their excitement as they piled in and were chatting amongst themselves. He recalled for a moment his youth as he had been a student at this fine school before he himself had become a Professor.

Minerva McGonagall the Head Mistress at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry sat in the middle of the long table looking at the students and she was writing on parchment. She looked over a moment at her colleague. "Draco, How are things coming with your classroom, You are prepared for tomorrow's lessons?" She asked the new Potions Master as he nodded quietly. "Indeed I am as always prepared. I look forward to shaping young minds, Here at Hog warts. " He then looked towards the Slytherin table and he saw a few faces smirking in his direction. Draco was the new Head of Slytherin house, He had taken over the Potions assignment after the retirement of Horace Slughorn. He felt a little unnerved by the way the children were looking at him for a moment, Then he noticed a few of them and he nodded back to them. There was respect in their eyes. He knew their parents of course most of them were the children of his friends from his days at Slytherin. To be honest he corrected his thought, They were children of his minions as there were no real friends for Draco Malfoy in Slytherin house except for Blaise Zabini who he had known since he was three years old and was his best mate.

He was lost in thought as Minerva turned to her left and looked at the other new Professor to their ranks. " And you Hermione my dear, are you prepared as well?" She asked her as she smiled. Hermione Granger was the new Transfiguration teacher, Minerva herself had asked her to replace her as such and she nodded. " Quite prepared as always Minerva, Though I know that this year is going to be different then I am used to, I am prepared for it. It's going to be a pleasure living here again and being able to teach young minds. " Professor McGonagall nodded. " Yes it is different as it will be the first year for You and Professor Malfoy's though having taught at Durmstrand must have prepared Mr Malfoy, As You having previously taught at Beaubaton Academy" She said as Hermione nodded. She was quiet as Draco was mentioned.

All The chairs were taken except for the proverbial D.A.D.A. Chair . To his right were professors, Sprout and Longbottom,Both of Herbology, Professor Binns,Flick wick,Vector. To his left were the Head mistress, Granger,Sinestra,Trelawney, Firenze, and at the end was a empty seat. Draco for a moment had caught eyes with Granger and he looked away. He shook his head as he wondered what she knew that he did not. The Great doors opened and a group of First Years opened and up stepped Professor Rubius Hagrid, The Games Keeper and Professor of Magical creatures, He was leading the first years to stand in the middle of the Hall and onto a make shift platform. In the middle of the platform stood a stool and a large grey and brown hat. It smiled as if it was finally happy to be awakened. It burst into a song.

Then it quieted as The first name was called to step forward, A student sat on the stool and the hat as if by magic was floating above them and it plopped on her head. " HufflePuff" it announced as then Hagrid read off more names, It was quite boring for Draco who watched but didn't really care as long as the sorting was finished soon, There were three more students to his house and not surprising they were Anabel Goyle, Vincent Crabbe jr, and Alexandre Krum who was a transfer from Durmstrand. He had taught Krum's son and knew the boy was gifted in Potions. He saw the look of respect as Alexandre stood and he gave a salute to Draco as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

He watched and then perked up intrest when he heard the name. "Caledonia Granger" Draco then watched as a little girl with silvery white blonde hair and steele grey eyes approached the stool, In her hand was a large tombe and she sat lady like her hands in her lap. The hat wasn't even completely on her head then it called out..

"Slytherin"

The little girl nodded and looked up at the Professors table and then she smiled quietly a moment and went to join the Slytherin's. Draco looked at her curiously then he smiled back quietly. He took in her features and he then relaxed. It brought back memories a bit and he was reminiscing as he then was snapped out of it He then looked at a blonde haired boy and he smiled as he tilted his head forward with great interest. "Scorpius Malfoy" The announcement was read by Hagrid. Scorpius stepped forward, His silvery white hair gleamed in the light of the candles that lined the ceiling of the great hall. He sat folding his hands in his lap and looking up a moment to Draco. Draco held is breath a moment and he nodded as the hat went on the child's head.

Hermione watched with some curiosity as well. She then smiled quietly a moment. Draco had taken that moment to look at Hermione. For a moment they looked at each other and then back at the child , She coughed a moment. Draco just was silent as he then waited.

The hat sat for a few minutes as it contemplated where to sort this child, It knew who it's father and mother were and it then pulled off his head fast. .

"Gryffindor"

It roared out as Draco for a moment let out a breath then he stood up and clapped. The boy turned to look at him. Then he gave him a smile and walked to the Gryffindor table. Draco sighed as he shook his head but he gave his son a proud look. Scorpius sat down next to James Potter and then he smiled as he replied. "Welcome to Gryffindor" Scorpius nodded. "Thank you sir" James chuckled a moment. " I'm not a sir my father is, James Potter" He then shook Scorpius's hand. " Scorpius Malfoy, Your dad is Harry Potter?" He asked then he smiled. "Wicked" He then looked up at his dad who was looking over at a brunette woman and he smiled.

_Maybe if Dad gets a girlfriend he will stop being such a prat about babying me so much_

Scorpius was thinking this as he then saw the woman look up and he noticed her brown eyes, saw her face and he paused for a moment. " Who is that lady?" He asked as he looked at James. James gave her a glance, "That is Professor Granger, Head of Gryffindor House " He replied as he then chuckled. "She is my Dad's best friend other than my uncle Ron" He then turned to look at Scorpius. "My little brother Al is a first year too, But they placed him in Slytherin,It is odd though I think you are the first Malfoy in history to be a Gryffindor" James told him. Scorpius nodded. "Yes my mum was a Gryffindor, up till this year I thought I was going to attend Durmstrand because my Father taught there but here we are at Hogwarts" He then smiled. Then he closed his eyes. " Are you alright?" James asked. "My mum, She died when I was a baby" Scorpius just replied.

"Look here cry babies aren't allowed in school if your going to cry so much you should have been a HufflePuff" Scorpius turned to look at the girl who gave him a smirk. James shook his head. "Calley-Rose " He started as he was after all A Prefect. She smirked bigger. "Jim, I was just trying to let him know that it's not tolerated" She said as she then shook her head. "Really now why are you staring at my mum?' She asked the boy who sighed. "She reminds me of someone, My mum actually" He replied as he then looked sad. For a moment she took pity on him. " If it helps my Dad died when I was a baby also,He was a Slytherin" She said as she then looked up at her mother a moment who was looking at the blond professor. "Who is he?" She asked as Scorpius smirked. " He's my dad that's Draco Malfoy, He's head of Slytherin house and the Potions master" He said proudly. He then noticed. " Your Mum is looking at my Dad" Caledonia nodded. " I noticed your Dad is looking at my Mum as well."

"Caledonia Granger" She told him extending her hand to him.

"Scorpius Malfoy" He told her extending his hand to her.

They shook hands and then they both replied. "You think we should try and get our parents to like each other, I mean look they both teach so they have something in common, As well as they have kids who love them both,Besides I wonder since they both went to school here and my mum said she met my dad in school." Caledonia stated as scorpius nodded. "Wicked and brilliant ,atleast we can try" He then beamed and smirked. as He did he saw Caledonia give him a mirrored smirk and wondered if that what he looked like when he did that, He knew it was almost as good as a smirk his father did. He chuckled. "Must be a Slytherin thing" he replied as she laughed. " Maybe mum hates it when i do that for some reason" She then went to drink her pumpkin juice.

Then the speech was made with the usual rules and regulations,Then The Head Mistress nodded to Hermione and Draco both to stand. " Last but not least we are fortunate this year to welcome back two former students,So please welcome the arrival of our extremed colleagues Professor's Hermione Granger who will be teaching Transfiguration, And Professor Draco Malfoy who is our Potions Master"

Cheers and shouts went across the Hall as Draco and Hermione both stood. " In addition, Miss Granger will be the new head of Gryffindor and Mr Malfoy The new head of Slytherin" Hermione and Draco both smiled a moment then they looked at each other and the smiles faded slowly. He tilted his head and gave her a smirk. She snorted and sat down. He chuckled and sat also. Hermione just picked at her food as she saw her daughter look at her and she then gave Draco a look raised her eyebrow tilted her head and smirk. At that moment Draco saw the exchange and his heart stopped he for a moment coughed into his napkin as he then saw Scorpius give the blonde a look and he too smirked. It was uncanny as he saw the children both giving the patented Malfoy smirk and then he looked at Hermione who had gotten quite still. Her eyes darted to Draco's and he then just held her gaze a moment. Then they both coughed a moment and then Minerva smiled. She replied quietly. " My my I hope that you both aren't coming down with a cold" They shook their heads. Draco and Hermione's coughs had sounded like..

"Meddling Old Bat"

"Meddling Crone"

They then looked at each other and for a moment it was as if they were trying to decipher what the other was thinking.. They both got up after the Feast and went their sepperate ways, To their quarters and both were in a maelstrom of emotions. "How dare she do this?" Came Hermione's scream,She was looking around at her quarters in the North tower off of her classroom. "Why him? Why now when I just got my life straightened out,got over him?" She sat and she began to cry. She then decided she needed to take a walk and clear her troubled mind a bit. She ventured out to the lake and she stood there a moment just looking at the way the sky was alight with stars, She sat on the north side of the tree and looked at the lake,Deep in thought.

In the Dungeons below in his quarters off the Potions Classroom, Draco was screaming, "Anyone but her, Why Hermione of all bloody people?, She irritating and she's always right never wrong, She's.. Still my wife and yet she doesn't want a damn thing to do with me" He asked the walls of the dungeon that didn't answer him back. He decided he needed to get some fresh air and think alone, He knew that his yelling was doing nothing but giving him a headache and he really wasn't in the mood to create a headache potion to take. He got up and exited the dungeons and he decided he wanted to sit by the lake. It was a full moon out and there were thousands of stars in the sky. He sat on the South side of the tree and leaned back looking up. A shooting star crossed the sky then as they both saw it and they both made a wish on it.

It was the same wish, That they could make it work between them, Draco still loved her as much if not more since their seventh year of school. Hermione too still wanted him, Even after all the years they were apart.

In two parts of the castle there were two small lights on. The Gryffindor tower sat a small boy who was looking at the lake and he saw his Dad go out there. He had seen the Pretty professor too and wondered if they liked each other. Scorpius then noticed a light on the edge of the forest as if someone was holding a candle and he saw silvery white hair and he then saw the shooting star. And he closed his eyes.

I wish I had my Mummy

I wish I had my Daddy

Caledonia had seen the star and made a wish as she saw Professor Malfoy get up and heard him curse she had been curious. He had went to the tree and then she noticed her mum, She looked like she was crying . She was quiet as she turned to go back to the Dungeons, She was quiet as she passed the tree and neither saw her. She noticed the light in the Gryffindor tower however and saw the silvery white hair and smiled. She knew that they had to do something, She waved to Scorpius who waved back and then she descended into the opening of the dungeons. She went to her room and tried to think of a way to make her mum happy. she had an idea but she decided she would need Scorpius's help with it, And she knew her mum might get mad at her but in the end if she could make her mum happy with the Potions Master wasn't it worth it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Chapter Notes: **Originally there was another chapter as the second chapter but because I know that it seemed to me at least that things were moving at a crazy pace and lots of information of why they separated was addressed or explained. I rewrote the entire chapter.

Also I want to add some drama. So I want to make them work for it lol.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Two: A Moment Of Silent Reflection

Hermione's hands were wrapped around her knees as she for a moment pondered what she was going to do now. She knew that this year was going to be difficult. She also knew that she still had feelings for the Potions Master despite telling herself he meant nothing at all. She wondered when she herself had become so masochistic, When had she deemed herself better than him really? Why did she just allow herself to hurt this way as if she enjoyed the suffering.

_I must be mental, I must have finally cracked and any day now they will come for me with the butterfly net and take me to St Mongo's._

Hermione had this thought in her mind as she got up and decided she wanted to think a bit. She thought nothing of the fact it was night and a full moon as she decided a walk by the Lake would calm her inner struggle a bit. It had always worked in the past at least and so she got up and brushed off the sodden earth and twigs that were at the base of the tree and on her nightdress and then she walked out towards the lake. As she did so she did not notice Draco sitting under the tree as he was staring at the Lake thinking.

Draco was silent as he heard a twig snap but didn't move when he saw her walking by looking at the lake and for a moment he took in the sight before him. Her hair was down around her waist in a plat of chestnut curls. He knew that she had not seen him as she walked barefoot towards the Lake and he wondered if she was thinking of him. He sighed to himself unable to not watch the beauty in front of him and felt his heart ache as the memories of their last year of school came back to him in a rush.

He stood up as he saw her walk to the lake's edge and he closed his eyes a moment. Despite all that happened to them, Despite their love for each other it hadn't been enough. Time had taught him that, Fate had become a cruel mistress indeed.

In a heartbeat he had to decide if he wanted to really let his heart out again like this. He had grown to hide his heart and knew that the witch that still owned it was in front of him, She was in thought and he knew it from her expression as she stopped and went to sit it seemed on the lakes edge. He wondered if she was too remembering their last year here at the school as he was. He wondered if she was as miserable as he was. He wondered a great many things as he looked at her.

He knew she had grown more beautiful like a fine wine that was aged. His love for her more potent and all it took to seem to erase the years of pain and hurt was a single glance at her now. He saw the years had been good to her really. A little grey in her hair but then again it was expected. She was still beautiful, She was still slender and she hadn't changed much really. He wondered if he was being a perverted old man by watching her like he was.

Draco chuckled at that as he shook his head. A perverted young man in an old sort of way really. He, they weren't middle aged yet after all really. They were still young and though he knew it embarassed Scorpius to no end, He still considered himself a cool and hip parent. He wasn't old neither was Hermione they were Thirty-one not ancient and wizards and witches did live to be over a hundred after all.

For a moment he ran a hand through his silvery blond locks as it fell on his collarbone now. He knew he needed a decent haircut but for now he was wearing it tied back with a black ribbon as was proper. He resisted a smirk as he thought about the old days. When he thought about how one woman became his world and how in a moment in time she had been his. He wanted it again of course. Wanted his wife back but until that moment he realized he had been too stubborn to go after her. He should have and though hind sight was 20/20,he knew now that he couldn't let her walk out of his life again. He knew that he'd die if that happened, this time it would kill him literally as he knew that he couldn't stay away from her anymore.

He noticed she didn't wear her wedding ring anymore not that that was a surprise. He still wore his as he looked at the gold and silver band and he just relaxed. He wondered if she had moved on with one of those annoying French men. The thought that she was with someone else seemed to unnerve him as he thought about his daughter a moment. He wondered if she was calling another man Daddy or at least if her mum had a lover or boyfriend.

He wondered how he was going to pretend to not be interested in his daughters life now that she was there in front of him. He knew that he was interested and he knew that he had not the opportunity to know his daughter due to her mother. It angered him a bit but still despite all of that,despite Hermione Malfoy's leaving him and yes dammit he still called her in his mind and heart Hermione Malfoy because she was his wife. Despite it all he could forgive her but not forget the pain that woman had caused him.

Pride for Caledonia swelling in his heart as he heard her sorted Slytherin. It seemed almost fitting as he would be able to get to know her finally after ten years of separation. He knew fate again had made it so each would know their children. Fate made his son become a Gryffindor and he was actually proud of that. That Scorpius would make real friends hopefully as well as Hermione would be able to spend time with him. He knew that it had made his heart stop when he had seen both of his children look and smirk like his own smirk. He was proud of them no matter what and loved them.

Draco wondered what Hermione was thinking still to that very day. What had made her leave him and their son,take their baby girl and just seem to leave the face of the Earth. He had of course searched for them for two years before giving up on his wife and daughter. He had looked everywhere he could think of, Written her countless posts and gotten them all back unopened. He was left with a broken heart and if it hadn't been for Scorpius and the fact he needed him, he knew he'd not have survived at all.

Sure like most couples they argued at times but never before had it been something to cause them not to make up. He had been surprised when she had left him and taken Callie. He knew that he had missed his little girl so much. He wondered how he could get closer to her knowing that Hermione had perhaps told her he was dead or something, That he was gone at least. Did Caledora Rose Malfoy now Granger hate him possibly? Did she even know he was her Father or that he was alive even?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was in her musings as she made it to the lake. She looked at the silvery sheen of the waters surface as she thought about her life. She wondered if she had stayed, If they had tried and work it out that last time would she be as miserable as she was now? She wondered a great many things as she put her feet into the water and smiled despite the pain in her heart for the moment. She was in her second home, At Hog warts and yet she wasn't as pleased as she would have liked to be.

She wondered what she did to the powers that be to deserve to have to be reminded yet again what a smarmy bastard her husband was. Yes they were still married despite the fact she had not been with him in ten years. Hermione wondered if he had moved on with his life, She knew she hadn't that is she had someone but he fell short of what Draco made her feel. Any man would fall short of the great Draco Malfoy and as arrogant as that sounded, it was the truth no one made her feel like her husband could. No one could even come close.

She sometimes wondered if she was being fair at all to the man who was her sometimes lover and confidant. She knew that he had stuck by her for the last ten years and was more a best friend then her lover though they did that too every so often. She knew it was more of a comfort thing between them not a love match. He also loved another and she was gone to him, They had comforted each other coming together when either called and needed companionship. Though over the years she wondered if he loved her since he always seemed to treat her like she was the love of his life. It had been bittersweet in a way to tell him of her plans. She had suffered in her mind his reaction. But as always with consideration he kissed her forehead and told her to go for it, Encouraged her even to pursue the position knowing what an honor it was for her to take.

Hermione had not believed she was being an adulteress because she and Draco were after all separated and had been for a decade. She knew that he was no doubt off with his own sluts after all. She knew that he was still as handsome as always and knew that women would line up. She knew that her eyes had finally opened up after a three years of their marriage and knew that it had been the toughest decision of her life to leave Draco. She knew that however it had to be done, He probably now had a harem of women to service his needs now. She wondered if he had moved on too. She knew he was wearing his wedding ring still.

She wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked at the lake now and remembered the last time she had felt like this, Felt like her feelings for him were twisted but yet still strong that she couldn't help herself. She looked at the ring on a chain that fell over her heart and studied it. She had never taken it off in any form. She still wore it on the chain to remind her of him. Not that having Callie had diminished him much since she was the spitting mirror image of her father except female.

Alright so she was still in love with her husband big bloody deal as long as he didn't figure that out and try and hurt her again she was happy. She knew it wasn't fair to be in love with a ghost, she had over the years made believe he was just that. It had been easier of course than admitting that she had messed up hers and Caledonia 's lives by leaving. She wondered many nights if she should have stayed and worked it out. She wondered so much it drove her crazy at times. She knew no one could take the place of Draco or the void in her life without him.

Even now as she looked up at the castle a moment her eyes froze at the familiar tree and she could make out silvery blonde hair and she knew those eyes were looking at her. Eyes that she was lost in,eyes of her husband and yet having him so close also made her feel like he was so much more farther away then he ever was.

Liquid silver depths like the shine on the lake in the full moon light,She felt herself wanting to drown in them as she could in the lake's watery abyss. She gasped as she went to stand and fell into the water, for a moment she didn't fight the water wanting to drag her downward as the heavy dressing gown got wet and it began to get heavier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

Draco just closed his eyes relaxing in her scent and in the fact she was finally safe in his arms where he always wanted her and needed her to be.

His heart felt whole in that moment and he fell asleep holding her with his lips were on her forehead as she was snuggled safe and secure in his arms.

(Does anyone have a suggestion for the title of this chapter? please let me know by sending me a review)

Thanks!!!

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Three:

Draco had many thoughts on his mind as he then looked at the lake and saw she was just looking at the water. For a moment he then heard a gasp and saw her look over in his direction. He wondered what her reaction would be. He then heard the splash and jumped up running as fast as his legs could carry him and dove head first into the water. He swam as if his life depended on it and he caught her in time before she got too far gone in the watery abyss. Thankfully it was a moonlight night so he could see her, Otherwise he knew he'd have trouble since his wand would not work underwater.

She felt arms encircle her waist and she sputtered as she came back up to the surface. She momentarily looked at him. She wondered why he had saved her since if she died it would have made things easier for himself. She then saw the concern in his eyes and sadness as well as worry and for a moment she felt her head grow heavy. She knew that she was not someone predisposed to fainting and yet she felt light headed as he was so near to her. She looked at him and for a moment clung to him, he groaned as their bodies were pressed together. He felt her curves against his bare chest and it felt like heaven for a moment despite the fact she was heavy due to the dressing gown she was wearing. He wanted her always wanted her and it took all his strength to pull them back to the shallow side of the lake. It took all his control not to crush her lips to his and take her right there and remind her that she was his wife.

Draco carried her out of the water and towards the Castle. He noticed she was even heavier now as he then cursed when she swooned a moment and so it seemed she fainted. He knew that he was going to have hell to pay for what he was going to do next.

He moved to the lake side entrance to the Dungeons and he in moments had her in his private quarters. He sighed as he then saw her shivering and cursed as he knew he would have to get her warm. He made a fire and went to his wardrobe and found one of his silk shirts and he took a calming breath as he checked to make sure she was still breathing. He noticed her face was flushed as he then with a slightly shaking hand undressed her and put her into his shirt. He then used his wand to dry her knickers and he tried not to look at her naked, He tried not to respond to the way her body had changed a little bit. To where she was even Merlin help him, The curves of those globes he longed to touch and worship had grown a little bit. She was more beautiful now than when they first married. At least to him. He smiled when he saw the necklace and ring as it hung over her heart and he wondered if maybe there was another chance with love for them. He decided to take it slowly after all as a muggle and he wasn't sure where he had heard it or seen it written perhaps but a wise muggle said.

Good things come to those who wait.

He knew he had waited ten years for her to come back into his life and now she was and in his bed. True she was conscientious and he didn't want to make her flee again. He groaned as he wondered what he was going to do about this latest thing. He knew what he wanted was to hold her and let her hex his balls off in the morning if she wished it. However also he was very partial to those and his now turgid cock so he decided whatever he was going to do he needed to be extra careful to protect his assets.

He put her under his bed clothes and stripped down throwing the pajama bottoms and his boxers and her blasted night dress into a hamper .He wanted to incinerate it really but he knew she'd be pissed if he did so. He shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Like the steam she was surrounding him with thoughts many that were not safe at all. This was his thought as he turned on the water on high heat and stood under it. It was scolding hot just as he liked it. He knew that he needed to wash off the lake water. He scrubbed at his hair using his sandal wood soap. He relaxed as he wondered what he was going to do. What could he do really except try and be patient with her yet again. A part of him that was selfish just wanted her one last time, A send off a closure and he knew that however how that part of him begged for it, Once more with her would never be enough ever. She was his drug,His obsession and had been since seventh year. Hermione Granger Malfoy was the only person other than the twins he had ever given his heart to. He knew that he wanted them to be a family again. No not wanted.. Needed them to be. To feel complete again,He wanted to be a whole man and not the broke facade she had left him to become.

All reason and logic become muddled and flung out the window when it came to his love for Hermione. All he knew in life was meaningless without her in his life. Of course other than the children that was. He knew that he dreamed every night that she had never left him,That they had made more babies and were happy. He knew that might be a dream that would never happen but he wasn't totally upset cause she had already given him two very beautiful and wonderful children. They had been conceived in a passionate love, The type that is once in a lifetime. He wondered if he could get that fire back with her, How to make her realize that they still belonged together and always would. Any other man would have taken comfort in knowing that she hadn't filed for a divorce. He knew that however his wife was a proud woman and if she had filed for it, Well she'd be admitting she made a mistake in her life and Hermione wasn't about to do that.

He turned on the water to cold as he then rinsed and hoped to stop his need to posses his wife. He then went over after changing and drying into a pair of boxer shorts,He noticed she was restless and moaning something however it wasn't clearly understood. She seemed to be struggling now as he watched her,He hated seeing her like that ,To see whatever it was to mar her peaceful and beautiful face with turmoil.

He kissed her forehead and wondered how he was going to protect his manhood in the morning when she woke up wanting to hex it off. He decided to accioed over a pair of his pajama bottoms and changed them to fit her hips and legs hoping at least since she was covered up she wouldn't go straight for his little happy friend who was now despite the coldness of the shower was standing at attention at the moment. He sat down on the bed and looked at her as he decided he was crazy and got into the bed with her. As he did he turned and placed her head on his chest and she relaxed immediately,arms came and wrapped around his waist.

Draco just closed his eyes relaxing in her scent and in the fact she was finally safe in his arms where he always wanted her and needed her to be. His heart felt whole in that moment and he fell asleep holding her and his lips were on her forehead as she was snuggled safe and secure in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

What is going to happen when Hermione wakes up and finds herself in Draco's arms??

Read and find out hehe

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Four:Giving Into Desires Long Held Back

Hermione felt warmth and peace as she lay asleep. She felt whole as she then moved her cheek on the warmth of the pillow under her her head. She murmured as she then seemed to feel something brush her forehead softly. In response her nose crinkled a moment as the said pillow smelled of sandalwood and she inhaled it.

It didn't seem to register in her sleeping mind that something wasn't right. She shifted and tried to make the pillow softer. For a moment she moved down and found a little more comfort. She snuggled further into the warm sensation .Lightly it began to clear the fog that had riddled her mind as she awoke gently and she then moaned softly at the loss of the wonderful dream she was having. The warmth was still there and for a moment she let it fall over her. Allowed it to give her some comfort.

She opened her eyes slowly and then she gasped as she realized that the room around her was not her room. She felt panic as she then felt arms around her and she closed her eyes afraid to look at who's arms they were. She had seen them muscled but not overly, Holding her . She for a moment smiled as she then sat up slowly and saw the blond tousled hair. She leaned in and kissed his chest gently and slowly down to his stomach.

She still thought she was asleep as she then heard a moan and she kissed over his navel. She felt him stir as she grinned to herself and kissed along his hip bones a moment. She felt herself getting excited as she then kissed lower and began to pleasure her lover. She loved waking him up this way,Loved how he moaned her name it always turned her on whenever they had spent the night together. She knew that in any moment he would awaken and take her as she needed him to. And she would close her eyes and imagine Draco over her, inside her where she knew she needed him. She hadn't looked up at the face of the man because she figured it was Reid after all.

"Hermione"

The voice that moaned her name came out smooth and rough like velvet as she then took the now turgid awakened cock into her mouth and began to pleasure him. She closed her eyes as she felt a hand caress her hair and then her cheek. She then groaned as the contact was broken wondering why Reid wanted her to stop when she heard the voice now clearer.

"Hermione what are you doing? Not that it doesn't feel like heaven but are you sure you ought to be teasing me like this?"

She froze as she looked up at him and she felt her face flush and she then pulled away from him as if she was burned. Draco looked at her with a look of confusion. Hermione's face softened a moment as she looked at him. She was confused of course but she leaned in and initiated a passionate kiss.

"Reid?"

Draco sat up swiftly and pulled her into his arms, kissing her back as if he was a starving man and she was the last source of nourishment left in the whole world. She pushed against his chest as she felt the arms pull her closer and reluctantly gave into the kiss. She now kissed Draco back with the pent up unreleased years of wanting and needing.

Draco seemed to be on automatic pilot as she rolled her beneath him and he kissed her neck now. It had been too long since he had possessed his wife, She had stopped fighting him as he then kissed and sucked along her earlobe. He felt her body responding to his own, For a moment her arms came and ran over his neck and into his hair. He heard her gasps and moans now and it made him want to posses her more fully.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and it came loose and it was silk, Fine silk that she ran her fingers through. She looked at him and saw in his blue eyes there was so many emotions. She felt his lips move to her throat and cried out softly murmuring gently. Her breathing increased as she felt her body betraying her. She knew if she didn't stop now she would succumb to the pleasure her body ached for. She breathed harder now and faster as he moved now with more confidence.

Draco had unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing slowly as then he looked up into her eyes a moment. He just looked at her. Her body wanted him he felt the evidence of that as she quivered and he could smell it as the smell of her desire permeated the small room now. He stopped as he wondered what she was thinking. He smiled as he then began to kiss over her body. He reveled in the feel of her skin against his own. He undressed her and himself and entered her unable to wait anymore. He moved inside her and she cried out in pleasure, He was happy as he looked into her eyes. Their passionate love making had become even stronger over time.

His release mirrored her own as they came together in bliss. For a moment he allowed the pleasure to fill him and as if a spray of cold water hit him full force he realized her question and looked at her a moment sharply.

He moved away from her a moment not looking at her. Sitting up as he said with difficulty.

"Who is Reid?"

He asked this as it hurt him that his suspicions were confirmed that she was not seeing him as her lover, She was seeing another man touching her. Anger swelled up inside of him and he turned to look at her. She glanced back at him dis shelved her eyes swimming in tears now as her hair was down around her shoulders, Her eyes as big as saucers .Her lips swollen from the kiss he had given her and her eyes. Her eyes were hooded in pleasure as she was breathing hard now. Tears rolled down her cheeks in that moment as she looked at him.

"My lover"

She said these words woodenly as she then looked at her husband a moment she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and just took a breath trying to calm herself. Draco was angry as he turned away again unable to look a her at the moment. His shoulders slumped at the words. For a moment she took a shaking hand and placed it on his shoulder. She traced the tattoo of a Dragon on his left shoulder blade. She tried to comfort him if she could, She still loved him and now she wondered if he hated her. Draco moved away from her unable to look at her and he closed his eyes.

"Draco I lo.."

"I think that I need to take a shower and that you shouldn't be here when I am done."

Draco said in a broken voice as he got up and he made his way to the bathroom and he stopped a moment placing his head and forehead against the hardened wood. He had his eyes closed as he took a calming breath.

Feeling her in his arms feeling her touch in the intimate way she had touched him was really working on his mental state. He wondered why she tortured him so and he was unable to look at her now. Unable to chance and see that if she was smiling in satisfaction. She was probably now happy to drive him completely mental. He wondered if she was in love with this Reid. He wondered what kind of a name that was in fact. It wasn't a normal name at least in his opinion. He wondered if this Reid had her heart now.

Hermione got up and she looked at what she was wearing, wondered what had happened and wondered how she had gotten in Draco's bed. She then remembered the lake and as she looked around she saw a hamper and she saw inside it her dressing gown, wet and heavy and remembered her feeling of sinking into the water, Of the splash when Draco had saved her. She wondered why he had saved her as she rose now to move on shaky legs. She knew they needed to talk about what had just happened. She knew that he had to understand that she had needs as well.

She wondered why he cared if she had a lover, After all these years she knew he had to have taken his own lovers, She accepted that and it didn't anger her so why was he so angry. Did he really think she was a saint or something?

She remembered that they had a passionate sexual relationship, How could he expect her to be celibate when she knew he hadn't been. Besides it wasn't as if she was in love with Reid Garwin anyways. He was her best friend and lover yes, He was more her confidant and comfort for her. She knew that when she had waken she had thought it was Reid she was touching and..

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized what she done with Draco, her face flamed red as she felt guilty, She felt the tears more now swiftly running down her face as she shook and sat down on his bed, She felt her legs wobble. She knew that she needed to get out of there and to think more clearly. She knew it was still early in the morning and she wondered for a moment how she was going to make it unscathed to her quarters in the North tower. She shook her head knowing she hadn't her wand and wondered if he had put it someplace.

She found it lying on his nightstand next to his own. She realized all she wanted or needed really was a robe as he had actually dressed her. A moment of warmth filled her as she realized he had seen her naked and made her warm, He had taken care of her and she had hurt him by calling out another man's name. He had made love with her and had loved her as he knew she needed. He had given in to his need as did she. She heard a bang against the wall and wondered what he was doing in the bathroom.

She heard the shower turn off. She was shaking as she stood there unable to move,Tears coming down faster now,Coming harder and unable to see. She heard the door open but she was frozen and she heard a growl she couldn't look at him. She just couldn't.

Draco's heart hurt and felt broken all over again as she had yelled out another man's name, He knew that he had gone too far. He blamed himself not her for the actions he had inflicted on her. He turned off the shower and he punched the wall wondering why he let her continue to hurt him like she did. He opened the door and there she sat as if she was unable to move, He saw her tears and wondered why she was crying when it was obvious to him that she wanted him to suffer.

She had her eyes closed and he knew that he had told her to leave him be. She had stayed and he wondered what else she wanted, Wondered how much more torture he could take.

He had kissed her, Had make love to her, Had allowed his body to seek the pleasure he knew it screamed for. She had relented as well giving into his touch. She had allowed him to touch her. He wondered why when it was obvious she belonged to another. Yet as he looked at her, As he saw her sobbing he felt pain for her. Felt pain in his heart for all the things left unsaid between them. He knew she shook and quivered now. Was she scared? All he did was give her what was hers,what was his rightfully, What she gave another man. Willingly? Was not their vows sacred to her? They were to him. They were and still was.

He wondered what she would think if he told her that he had stayed celibate all those years. He had stayed untouched waiting for his wife, Waiting for his own sweet and beautiful wife to come to her senses. It hurt him worse now knowing she had taken a lover than if she had hexed off his balls. He put on his reserved face, His mask to hide the pain as he threw her a now dried dressing gown . He dressed and he left her there.

He would incinerate the sheets later and possibly the bed as well as he made his way to the Great Hall. He felt his facade and mask of indifference shift now on his face.

Hermione rushed to her quarters in the North Tower. She dressed and she made sure to make herself presentable as she stood in front of the looking glass and then she made her way to the Great Hall. She knew that nothing could surprise her after that rude awakening this morning or so she thought.

She was dead wrong. Things were about to get a lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:**

"Attention students, Please give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Reid Garwin"

"Thank you Headmistress, I am honored and it is a pleasure to be here." He said as he sat and Draco was silent his lips pursed together.

_I just bet it is pleasure, Since you are shagging my wife you bastard_

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Five:The New D.A.D.A. Teacher Is Revealed

Hermione entered the Great Hall and saw him sitting there. She paused unsure how to proceed as she felt those eyes on her. She took her seat and tried to stay calm. The double doors opened and in walked a man making his way to the Head table and despite her mood she actually smiled.

Students all around the hall looked at the new comer and wondered who he was as he went and sat in the vacant DADA chair. Hermione gave him a look of surprise as Head Mistress McGonagall stood and she called all to attention.

The Great Hall silenced as she smiled and she said in a voice with what sounded like excitement. She looked at all the faces in the room and smiled.

"Attention students, Please give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Reid Garwin"

Draco looked at the man studying him as he then wondered why there was so much excitement. He saw Hermione's face flush as she looked at him too and wondered why she seemed so shocked. He then realized his name was Reid and it made him shutter as he realized this was the man she was with, This man who looked a lot like himself. He saw Reid look over at Hermione and smile and wink.

Draco wondered if he strangled the other professor to death if anyone in Askaban would blame him. He knew that he wanted to as his fist clenched around the goblet of juice in front of him. His jaw hardened and clinched as he heard the gasps and saw Minerva smile. He wondered as he saw the twinkle in her eye now as if she was channeling Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmistress, I am honored and it is a pleasure to be here." He said as he sat and Draco was silent his lips pursed together.

_I just bet it is pleasure, Since you are shagging my wife you bastard_

These were Draco's thoughts as he then looked down at the wedding ring on his finger a moment wondering why he still wore it since it seemed his wife had broken her vows. He felt stupid as he remembered the way he had acted. How he was now seemingly cured of his ridiculous obsession with love. Finally he could move on without her and find someone else. He knew the answer to that question as he got up and left the Great Hall, His food untouched as he had lost his appetite. Murmurs had started as he strode out of the Hall his robes swishing behind him and he went through the double doors.

He hadn't looked back as he made his way to his to his quarters and removed the ring throwing it in the corner. So this was it, It was over. He went to a drawer and he took out a brown envelope and he opened it and looked down at the papers in his hand.

The pages had yellowed in the years he had kept them. Papers he had never signed as he then took a quill and signed them in a rush of anger ans before the ink had even dried he gathered them and walked to the Great Hall throwing them on the table in front of Hermione and he said in a voice that he kept steady.

"She's yours now"

He left the Hall and slammed the door closed. Hermione looked at the papers her hands trembling as she closed her eyes and got up taking them with her. She gave Reid an glance and she made her way out of the Hall to find Draco. Reid followed her as he said to her.

"So that's the great Draco Malfoy huh? I see the resemblance Hermione."

He knew that she was upset and knew how she needed comfort. He wondered what Malfoy had meant that she was his now? Did he not know that his wife still loved him? He wondered this as he tried to calm Hermione who had glimpsed the other blond,The papers in her hands were clutched in a death grip as her knuckles had grown white.  
Truth was Reid loved her but he knew that Hermione never felt the same as she did for him. He realized that he had a shot now since it was obvious that Her husband no longer wanted her. He stopped her and he told her.

"Hermione, stop please stop think about it a moment,He hasn't been a husband to you for ten years, He doesn't love you anymore he can't don't you see that? "

Reid hated telling her that as he saw her pain. She was sobbing. He pulled her to his chest and caressed her hair. He held her and let her cry not caring as he led her to a empty classroom and he tried to calm her.

Hermione was distressed and hurt her heart broken now as she clung to Reid and she looked at him. She looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, Saw the concern and he took that moment to lean in and kiss her. He felt her response and groaned in pleasure as he finally felt her surrender, He had won finally. She would be his.

Caledonia and Scorpius both had looked at their parents then over to the new DADA teacher confused.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

Scorpius asked her as Caledonia just sighed.

"Well Reid, I mean Professor Garwin is my mum's special friend but I don't understand what your dad meant by telling him that my mum was his now. I mean why would...?"

She then grew silent as she felt her mind going fast with theories. She looked at Scorpius a moment. She hesitated to ask him or share with him her thoughts. She needed to talk to Professor Malfoy, She needed him to answer a question for her. She knew he would be in his classroom as she was in first period Potions.

She gathered her books and left a confused looking Scorpius a moment. As she made her way to the Dungeons she heard crying and paused as she saw her mum in the arms of Reid Garwin through the open classroom door. She watched as he had kissed her and held her to him. She saw the way Reid looked at her mother. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

She began to suspect that there was a lot more to the story than she knew and she went to the Potions classroom. It was emptied as she looked at the Professor. He was silent as he made no illusion to hide his bad mood. He looked like he was in deep pain as she approached.  
She held her breath as she looked at him waiting his reaction.

She saw his face lift to look at her. He had been crying and she walked over handing him her handkerchief. He took it and he tried to speak. She shook her head and inhaled as she asked him her question,Her heart stopped waiting for his answer knowing that it would change everything she had known her whole life. She looked into eyes that mirrored her own steadily as she asked him.

"Are you my Father?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Six:Admitting The Truth

Draco was quiet as he seemed to relax a moment. He didn't answer however as he looked at his daughter,then to his son.

He handed her back the handkerchief as he looked back at his desk quietly and silently. He wondered why he was having to deal with all this pain. He nodded slowly as he looked up at his daughter now. He took a calming breath as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes Caledonia, I am your Father."

He couldn't lie to her as she nodded looking at him a moment and she relaxed. He noticed that she was studying him. He couldn't blame her as he then was surprised when she hugged him tightly and she began to sob. He didn't know what to do as he caressed her hair and inhaled the scent of Gardenia and baby powder that surrounded his daughter. He hadn't expected that she would hug him.  
Draco saw her wipe her eyes and she laughed a moment as she looked at him. She felt like a part of her life was finally there,as if a hole was filled.

"I'm mad at my mother of course for lying to me but what are you going to do about him might I ask?"

Draco was confused a moment as he looked at her. He realized that she was smirking now and saw her eyes as if she was thinking hard. Just like her mother she bit her lip. She then clarified for him seeing his confusion a moment.

"What are you going to do about Reid, I mean he's not my father. You are right?"

Draco sighed as he shook his head. He caught the last of her statement and looked at her surprised. He wondered what was going on. He saw Caledonia give him a look and she sighed a moment.

"I knew you were alive but mum always told me that you fell out of love with her,that you had gotten your own special friend as she calls Reid. I am not stupid I know they have sex. I know that Reid has asked her to marry him several times but she told him no, told him she was married to the man she loves,So are you and my mum still married then after all this time and what were those papers you gave her?"

Draco didn't know which question to answer first as he looked at his daughter and knew she was exactly like him and Hermione curious like himself of course. He shook his head as he replied.

"Yes until your mother sign those papers we are still married, I still love her Caledonia. I will always love your mother and I never had a special friend,You mother believes that?"

He was shocked as he thought back to this morning and he froze a moment. He took a breath as he looked at his daughter. "What the hell have I done?"

He heard a sound as he looked up and saw Hermione walking into his classroom. He had seen she was in tears as she approached his desk. She looked a moment at her daughter then threw the papers at him. He looked down at them and he shook his head as he saw the signature.

She had signed them the ink was still drying as he looked at Hermione a moment level and then to the papers. He paused.

"Caledonia could you please let me have a word with your mother? "

Caledonia nodded as she glared at her mother a moment and replied.

"Yes Daddy"

She went to make her way out of the room and he called out to her. "Can you please tell the students to meet me in the library and give this note to Madame Pince for me please?"

He asked sending her over a scribbled note. She nodded and left them alone. He waved his hand and the door shut with a bang. He then looked at Hermione. As he did he just for a moment absorbed what was in front of him. Hermione glared hard.

"You should have told me you were going to tell her Draco, I mean I figured we'd tell the children together."

Draco looked at her a moment and he replied.

"Well Callie is alot like you love, She figured it out and asked mt point blank. I wasn't going to lie to her you know.

He put the papers down on the desk and then looked at her levely a moment wondering what she was thinking as he saw the papers and he grinned to himself.

"You realize these papers are null and void now am I correct?"

As he asked her this he showed her where a big void mark was appearing and he said in an amused voice.

"You are suppose to be the smartest witch of our age Hermione, It's null and void because you forgot one simple fact my love"

She looked at him confused as she looked at her signature, It clearly read there Hermione Jean Granger. She didn't get it how could it be voided? She wondered this for a moment as he watched her. He then put the paper on his desk and he lifted his feet on the desk and watched her a smirk entered his lips. He saw her confusion.

" You see you forgot that you are not Hermione Granger and therefore the papers aren't valid."

She glared at him as Hermione realized the mistake and scolded herself he nodded as he saw she understood.

" So as you see , you are still my wife and I am still your husband until death do us part, However know I will not make that easy as I have discovered a few things since this morning that enlightened me. You know it would be easy to have more papers drawn up but I don't feel the need to sign them anymore."

He knew he had her and he hoped he could convince her to not run away this time. The door was locked as he got up and walked over to her and he stood looking down at her. He caressed her face a moment. As he did he searched her eyes trying to figure out from their depths her feelings. He saw confusion.

"After this morning I thought I made how I feel about us very clear, I mean did this morning mean nothing to you at all Hermione?"

He began as he leaned down and he kissed her lips a moment gently. He pulled back seeing her looking lost at him. She was crying softly and he finally noticed how hurt she looked,how sad it hurt his heart to watch her like that.

"Don't cry Hermione,Please it hurts me to see those tears and know I caused them."

"What? Draco why huh?" She whispered hoarsely as he just caressed her hair and tried not to upset her any more. He knew he would always love this woman and her pain was his pain too, He just replied however.

" Because when you ache I ache, Thats what people in love do,"

Hermione gave him an incredulous look a moment but didn't say anything except. " I don't have the strength to fight right now Draco, Rain check?"

She said as she then looked tired. He nodded as he replied in her ear. " Oh yes defiantly because I'm not letting you walk away this time, You can't leave again and disappear on me Hermione Malfoy"

He just wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"Is it so bad being married to me really? I mean sure we had our differences but to this day I have no idea why you left me except, maybe we both were just so pig headed and stubborn"

"It was you who cheated on me"

" I've never cheated on you, I swear by Merlin's balls, Look I don't know where you got that idea from but I never. You walked out on me sweetheart remember, You left me and I didn't know why, But not only did you leave me."

He sighed a moment. He looked sad as he looked at her and looked into her eyes. Hermione froze a moment as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, into the eyes that gave her daughter her own. She looked at the face that all her dreams conjured for so long and she wondered why in the world he would continue to lie even now. She noticed his lips moving and focused on his words.

"You took our Daughter and left, I didn't hear anything from you for three months then I received divorce papers . You know I never signed them that is until I saw him today yes dammit I am angry that you took a lover while I have mourned you all these years I never took a lover. I never will and so my dear get used to the idea that as long as we both live I am your husband."

He told her as she just glared at him. He shook his head. He knew telling her what to do would get her fired up but he needed to know if she still loved him, he needed to have at least a shred of something to keep believing in them.

"I mean it hurt like a jagged knife plunged and turned in my heart, But it hurts worse that your lover is here,that he grinned and smirked and it took all my strength not to hit him this morning. If it wasn't for the children I would be in Askaban right now for murdering your boyfriend."

He spat out as she then turned her eyes on him and then she replied.

" I loved you I trusted you and you killed our love and trust when you slept with that bitch."

She said as he looked at her confused.

" I have never cheated on you, I never once even since our separation have even looked at another woman I have lived my life as a widower because I still love you Hermione. Dammit woman I still love you and it's damn hard to move on when my heart still lives for you.

I know that whatever cold comfort that gives you, whatever happiness it makes you feel to kill me inside, Damn I didn't realize what a cold hearted bitch you became. What happened Hermione, did you just decide that loving me was too much and having someone love you back was what exactly a joke? I worshiped the bloody ground you walked on and damn I still do" He then sighed

He tried to relax and not yell anymore as he looked at her. He just shook his head.

"I've missed so much"

He told her as he lifted her a moment and sat her on the edge of his desk and he flicked his wand making a love seat and he sat her on his lap. He just wondered why it was so difficult. He felt her struggle to get up so he wrapped his arm around her waist and then looked into her eyes looking for the truth in their depths.

"Tell me that you don't love me and that this morning meant nothing to you and I'll have those papers drawn up right now, I will even give you away to Reid myself at your wedding."

"I've already forgave you for walking out on me but just never knew why, I never and have never taken anyone else as my lover, Only you and I know that I have nothing to gain by lying and I never have nor will I start now."

She looked down a moment then she replied.

" I heard you talking to your Father that night Draco in your study." She said as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. For a moment they went into memories of that night.

"Legitimens" Draco said as he then entered her memory and was very surprised at what he saw there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Draco entered Hermione's mind and he tried to find the right memory of that very night. He concentrated and there it was finally. He felt as if he was surrounded in sadness as the memory he knew was hard for her to remember, It wasn't the fact only that the memory was one she had tried to repress but also the fact that he could remember that night. He wondered what she could have interpreted as him cheating on her from his Father and his conversation.

* * *

Hermione's memory of that fateful night

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind seemed to be whistling as Hermione awoke in her and Draco's bedchamber. She looked around a moment confused to what the banging sound was. She realized it was the window as the wind had hit a tree branch to smack the window.

She took a calming breath as she wondered why Draco wasn't in bed with her. She knew that he worked so hard and had gone down to look over the papers for the Manor. She knew that Draco had advisors and attorney's to do most of the legal things now that the twins had been born,but he still wanted to make sure he understood everything. She was proud of the accomplishments he had made since the war.

For a time there had been a period of shock and sorrow as the people around them had fallen, Friends as well as adversaries died on the school grounds that night. Lives had been changed forever. She knew that in the end because of her,Draco had changed sides. At the time only she and Snape knew of Draco's true allegiance and loyalty. She wandered down the stairs going to his study and as she figured his study light shone from under the door. She went to turn the handle of the door when she heard a familiar voice.

It made her pause because no matter how many years had passed, Lucius Malfoy's voice still seemed to make her heart stop and her blood turn cold. She knew that he had died on that very night and Draco had taken it hard. True Lucius had been a right bastard but he was still Draco's father. Lucius in an attempt to save Draco and Narcissa had turned on the Dark Lord and Voldemort had killed him. At the time it was the distraction Harry had needed to finish off the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time.

Hermione was brought back to reality as she heard her Father in law speaking to her husband. It seemed that Lucius was giving his opinion on something .She hated to bother Draco when he was talking to Lucius and she thought it was just business talk and decided to leave them to it. She turned to go back up the stairs when she heard Lucius utter.

"So what are you going to do about her? If I were you I'd send her packing. I mean her kind are always up to no good. Find someone of more upbringing and culture you are a Malfoy boy and deserve the best after all and she's lacking."

Hermione was angry as she heard this and she was about to open the door and defend herself when she heard Draco reply to his Father in a bored voice.

"I have to choose and I know it's a difficult choice really."

Lucius in his picture frame gave Draco a hard look and barked loudly.

"You just do what you have to do for the children,You want that in their lives? I mean are you mad Draco,She will do nothing but poison them."

"I know Father, Please believe me I just can't tell her to leave, I mean the children adore her and if it wasn't for them she wouldn't be here at all but besides the point Hermione.."

That was all Hermione heard as she ran away from the door and up the stairs and threw herself on the king-sized bed. She cried and shook as she thought about the fact that Draco didn't want her anymore. She cried as she realized her husband was having an affair and he wanted her gone. She wiped at her tears until she was able to see and then went to the Wardrobe and started pulling out everything in sight. She magically packed as she knew her hands were shaking too bad to do it the normal way.

She wondered when it had happened,When had her Draco decided she wasn't good enough for him? She wondered how come he started to think like Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy men in history before him. She knew that she was the first Malfoy wife to not be a pure blood in the whole Malfoy dynasty. She knew that when her husband wasn't present the paintings of his ancestors would call her names and they would treat her like she was nothing more than the scum on their shoe.

She flooed Blaise and asked him if she could stay with him a few days. He was a good friend of the Family and the children's God Father. Agreeing she went to see what the sound was she was hearing. It was a woman singing ever so beautifully.

Narcissa Black Malfoy was looking in on her Grandchildren from the portrait and she was singing a soft song that Hermione had never heard before. She wondered if it was a Wizard's lullaby as she approached and saw that Callie was awake. Her daughter was all smiles as she was standing holding onto the railing of her crib and looking at Narcissa. Hermione listened for a moment to the words of the song as she did she tried to remember if she had ever heard it herself.

Shoo shoo, shoo la roo  
shoo la rack shack,  
shoo la baba boo

When I find my sally bally bill  
come dibb-a-lin a boo shy lor-ree

Here I sit on Buttermilk hill  
who could blame me cry my fill  
every tear could turn a mill  
Johnny's gone for a soldier

Shoo shoo, shoo la roo  
shoo la rack shack,  
shoo la baba boo

When I find my sally bally bill  
come dibb-a-lin a boo shy lor-ree

Oh my baby, oh my love  
gone the rainbow, gone the dove  
your father was my own true love  
Johnny's gone for a soldier

Shoo shoo, shoo la roo  
shoo la rack shack,  
shoo la baba boo

When I find my sally bally bill  
come dibb-a-lin a boo shy lor-ree

Hermione smiled at Narcissa as she saw the baby had fallen asleep. Hermione for the moment forgot why she had come to the nursery as she looked down at the twins asleep together in their little bed clothes. She smiled so proud to have given Draco such wonderful children and to share their life with him.

As she uttered that thought she remembered and she closed her eyes a moment trying to relax to think clearly. She knew that she couldn't take them both and decided that raising Callie would have to be the better choice. She looked sadly at Scorpius but she knew that he was his Fathers son and heir and she knew after this she wanted peace, wanted to forget Draco at least she'd have a part of the man she loved with her always. She hated knowing she was walking away but knew it was better than being forced away from them both.

She carefully picked up Callie and wrapped her in blankets and made sure she was secure in her wizard hammock,She was happy that Draco had insisted they buy one for the twins as she loved having the baby cradled so close to her and still able to use her hands if need be. She gathered clothes for Callie and made her way to her room where the last item was packing itself and she took a calming breath.

She heard Draco coming up the stairs as she walked over to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder She looked around one more time at the home that had many happy memories for her and wished that she didn't have to leave, Wished that Draco and her had a future but it seemed to her that they couldn't she knew she couldn't live with someone who hated her kind ,Her muggleness. She stepped into the flames as she did she saw him come in and she replied in a sad voice.

"Zabini Manor"

She saw the look of confusion and sadness on Draco's face as she flooed. She arrived at Blaise's house and made her way to where she knew that he would be waiting. She saw his face as she was led to a chair and the baby was handed to a house elf and Hermione finally was able to let go all the sadness in her heart and cried. As she cried she told Blaise and Pansy about everything that had happened. Over the years they had become really good friends to her and pretty much the only family she had left.

The whole time the memory was being observed Draco noticed that the words in her mind were shouting over and over again as if a mantra. He realized that she had heard wrong of course and wondered for a moment if she would believe him when he revealed the truth of what really was taking place that night.

* * *

End Of Hermione's Memory

* * *

Draco looked at her as he wondered how to make her understand. He thought about that night,Yes he had to make a difficult decision but it wasn't what she had thought at all. He got up a moment as he did he went over to the supply cupboard and he then brought over a pewter and silver Pensive. He just looked at her.

"I never cheated on you sweetheart,that night I did make a hard decision and I wish I had known that was the reason you left me. Come I want to show you exactly what happened and then you shall understand."

Draco closed his eyes and placed the tip of his wand to his forehead. He pulled it back slowly as he did so a silvery tendril of memory came forth and he placed it in the Pensive. He took her hand in his and he nodded to her when they entered the memory. For a moment there was nothing then the image of that around them started to clear and the colors came.

* * *

Draco's Recollection Of The Night In Question

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night,Draco was sitting at his desk going over the ledgers in front of him. He looked tired as he had his sleeves rolled up and his jacket lay on the black leather wingback chair. His tie was loosened at his neck and his shirt was unbuttoned by the top by three buttons. He rubbed his forehead as he sighed. He hated that he could not trust the blood sucking lawyers with his papers. He had at one time of course and he ended up living and learning when one of those blood sucking leaches had decided they were going to try and pull the wool over his eye thinking because he was young that he didn't know what was going on.

Draco of course knew the man was just trying to embezzle money from his account. He also despite the young age of twenty-one was groomed for the day when he would take over the Malfoy legacy. He also had his father to advise him and that in Draco's opinion invaluable an asset to have. Draco was tired this night however because a employee was about to get her pink slip.

"So what are you going to do about her? If I were you I'd send her packing. I mean her kind are always up to no good. Find someone of more upbringing and culture you are a Malfoy boy and deserve the best after all and she's lacking."

"I have to choose and I know it's a difficult choice really."

Lucius in his picture frame gave Draco a hard look and barked loudly.

"You just do what you have to do for the children,You want that in their lives? I mean are you mad Draco,She will do nothing but poison them."

"I know Father, Please believe me I just can't tell her to leave, I mean the children adore her and if it wasn't for them she wouldn't be here at all but besides the point Hermione.."

Draco shook his head as he then light a cigarette and he exhaled slowly. He knew Hermione hated him smoking especially now that the children were born and still very little. He sighed as he rubbed his temple agrivated.

"Father, I know ok I know I mean I know that I don't like this anymore than you do but fact are facts, Eliza is dishonest, As I have uncovered she has a prior on her record for abusing a child and I will not have that in my house. I mean according to this she even went as far as to try and kill the wife and she is just so mentally disturbed almost as bad as Aunt Bella was."

Lucius actually gave a short chuckle at that as he replied."Your Aunt was a crazy bitch,even before she went to Askaban I have you know. But yes I understand that this is serious Draco. Those children and that wife of yours despite the fact she's a mud blood ,well she's my daughter now right so she's family and the Grandchildren are beautiful Cissa is in the nursery right now looking at them.

Draco looked at his dad surprised cause he knew his Father never complimented Hermione. Lucius shook his head. "What ? I am dead Draco and mind you I died a hero, I am bored as well therefore I really can't do anything but complain and even I am getting sick of doing that." He said with a smirk. Lucius frowned as Draco shook his head and put out the cigarette.

"Well Father it was nice to get your opinion hoever I think that I need to attend to my rather young and hot wife as well as kiss my children goodnight so I shall be leaving you to it then,Also I think your right Mary Poppins will make a good new governess for the children. And she is very proper as I recall."

Draco smiled as he remembered the nanny from when he was a lad and knew that she would be a welcome addition to the house hold once again. He also knew Hermione would be excited to meet the real Mary Poppins because in the muggle world she was just a storybook character. He yawned as he switched off the light going to make sure everything was secure in the house by checking the wards up He was making his way up the stairs when he heard his mother singing and he stopped a moment. He went over to kiss the babies goodnight and noticed that Caledonia was missing from the crib.

Draco immediately started looking around wondering what was going on as he looked under the crib and he felt panic. He knew that she should be with her brother and be in the bed he hoped she was with his wife because he had a fear the nanny they had, had done something possibly.

"The little angel is with Hermione Draco not to fret or worry"

Narcissa told him as she smiled contently. Draco relaxed and nodded and was glad that the new Nanny would be arriving in the morning. He was glad to be rid of the other one and would take great pleasure in releasing her of her duties. He knew that he had enough of the Nanny also coming on to him. He knew he was rich and gorgeous and yes maybe he had a little bit of a Narcissist attitude and vanity about his looks,But he was a good man and loved his family and especially his beautiful wife.

"Mum I'm so lucky you know I am thinking maybe taking Hermione and the children on a trip and just have a nice stress relieving holiday." He said this musing about the trip and the fun they would have together. Narcissa smiled as she looked at her baby boy a moment. He knew it would have to be after what he planned for their anniversary however.

"So after our anniversary should do it I think, I think Hermione wouldn't mind the present I got for her though"

Draco pulled a box out of his pocket and showed his mum a beautiful heart shaped diamond eternity ring . He smiled as he looked up at his mum. " I hope she likes the idea of us renewing our vows, I know that I do and I just want to give her the wedding she's always dreamed of instead of the way we rushed through the first ceremony but this time I want to hold her hand and pledge my love to her all over again in front of all our friends and family."

Narcissa smiled as she told him. "She's going to love the idea my son, Now go and rest you look peeked and I hope you are not coming down with a cold, Out of here don't want to spread germs to the children you know."

Draco chuckled as he went to open the door and made his way across the landing. He heard a sound and realized it was the fireplace. He walked down the stairs and into the parlor just in time to see Hermione enter a fireplace. As he did he saw the green flames, He walked over intending to ask where she was going so late. He got closer as he did he noticed she was crying and his face grew sad. She called out something as she floo. Draco hadn't been close enough to hear her destination but he had a bad feeling about all of this, It was the middle of the night why would she need a suitcase and why was she taking Callie when she knew their daughter was just getting over the flu. At first he just stood there but then he fell to his knees and stared at the spot where they had vanished.

* * *

End Of Draco's Recollection

* * *

Hermione found herself back in the classroom with Draco as she looked pale as a sheet. Draco wrapped a arm around her to steady her as he sat her down and he went to his desk and got out a small kettle and began to make hot chocolate. . He poured the liquid and handed it to her. Hermione could not look at him as he handed her the glass her hands he now noticed were shaking so badly.

"Drink this you'll feel better "

Hermione nodded absently as she drank the hot concoction and did begin to feel a little better. Her hands didn't shake as much as they were and she closed her eyes a moment as she wondered to herself why she had been so stupid. He loved her,He did now and he did back then and all she had to do was trust him enough to talk to him. She opened her eyes slowly as she took a calming breath.

Draco played a moment with her hair that had loosened around her face then he pulled out the hair pins slowly and gently letting her hair fall down . It felt like fine silk as it cascaded around them both now and he now knew how long she had let it become. It was straight and silky and shimmered in the low light. He raised her chin to look at him.

He could see the tears forming in those beautiful brown eyes that he so loved. He knew that being that close was intoxicating him. He took a moment to just relax in her presence and drink in her beauty. He wondered what she was thinking as he saw her with a far away expression in her eyes now. He understood everything now and so did she,He wondered what her reaction would be when she got her voice and senses back under control.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Eight:Ultimatium

Hermione drank the hot chocolate the warmth giving her comfort as she tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes a moment as Draco caressed her hair. She felt herself wanting to give in to the pleasure of having him so close to her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she wasn't worthy of being his wife. She knew now that she had no right to string his heart along for all this time.

Suddenly she got up and for a moment she began to pace back and forth thinking and wondering what she should do. She knew Draco was watching her. She just for a moment tried to keep calm as she knew that he should never forgive her, That she had broken their vows not him. She stopped a moment as she looked at the wall and it seemed that she was taking in the intricate fracture of cracks on the stones surface. She knew she had hurt him and that if she was in his place she might never forgive what she had done, In fact she knew that for a decade now she had thought he had cheated on her, Thought that he had broken his vows to her and the sanctity of their marriage.

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized she was an adulteress and she had just pretty much flung her affair right in her own husbands face, That she had been unfaithful to her love, To the man who still despite everything she had done wanted her. She shook her head as a memory of what had happened just two hours before invaded her brain as she and Reid were talking in the classroom and she placed a hand to her mouth as she thought about the way she had just angry signed the papers. How she had lost her temper signed the papers and had sex with Reid right there to celebrate her independence.

Hermione just for a moment couldn't understand her feelings. She wondered if she was insane. She couldn't even look at Draco for the moment. She wondered what he would see if he had looked further in the memory,and a gasp of pain fell from her lips. She felt arms hold her as her knees began to buckle. She began to cry sobbing hard and laying her head on his chest now. She listened to her husbands heart beat and tried to calm down. She knew she had to make a choice and it was going to be difficult because she did love Draco but also she had Reid's love for her there in front of her.

Someone would get hurt and badly and she would hurt because she caused that person pain. She didn't know what to do about it. She needed some time to think. She felt a great need to escape Draco's arms at that moment as she felt the desire his touch always gave her entering her body, surrounding her heart with the love he had for her. She knew that if she looked at him now, He would see the confusion,he would know she was undecided.

Draco watched her carefully as she swayed he wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was thinking very hard as she always paced when faced with a big problem. He knew she was feeling like she had betrayed him because she did. He was honest with himself she had broken their vows but he could forgive her because he knew she had believed he had first. They had been apart for so long. She had taken a lover and he didn't know how to accept that except to ask that she stop seeing Reid Garwin. He knew that Hermione would feel guilty of course if she didn't then she wasn't Hermione Granger Malfoy and a Gryffindor. He caressed her hair as she began to sob in his arms and he tried to console her.

He was silent as he watched the way the torch light cast a glow on her hair,He knew that he shouldn't feel that she looked so exquisite as she cried but he knew that this woman, his wife was always beautiful in his eyes. She always would be. He tried to relax as she stiffened a moment as if she realized he was holding her finally maybe? He wondered what she was thinking in that brain of hers.

His answer to that unspoken question came a moment later when Hermione pulled away from him slowly and he noticed she couldn't look at him,He noticed that her hands were shaking as well now and that she took his hand a moment in hers. As she did this he saw her eyes a moment saw how they were red rimmed from her tears, He saw that they looked empty and full of pain.

"Draco"

Hermione said his name her voice broke with the sadness that was sweeping and filling her heart as he heard her voice he placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her. He for a moment just stared into her eyes and she stared back.

"There's something you should know before .. Before we.. "

Hermione closed her eyes a moment as she just leaned into his touch and she felt her heart hurt further when he kissed her forehead gently. She knew she had to tell him and if he told her to leave she would it would be easier if he didn't fight to keep her. She was a adulteress a right whore for what she had done to him and she knew she would never forgive herself for cheating on him.

She knew that all the years apart had changed her and even if they got back together she would have to tell him and she knew that it would hurt him knowing what had happened. She knew that even that very same day she had slept with her husband and Reid and hadn't cared. She wondered what kind of person she was that she had done so.

She wondered for a moment if he knew if he could see on her face, she saw concern in his eyes now and he whispered so softly gently it broke through her musings for the moment. She saw the confusion and concerned expression saw the way his eyebrows raised as she tried to speak but couldn't for a moment.

"What is it? You can tell me anything and I'll understand I promise. Whatever it is we can work it out together I love you Hermione."

Draco told her gently in a whisper. He didn't want to frighten her but he was dreading whatever she was about to tell him. He saw the look of fear hit her a moment and he knew that was not a good sign. He saw her flush knew she was battling inside to speak to tell him something that would change his life,how he knew it he didn't really know but he knew Hermione and if the brave Gryffindor Princess was fearful then it was something major.

"Draco, I did something I shouldn't have, Right before I came in here I. I thought we were over and Reid was comforting me and I slept.. I screwed him, I am such a whore you should hate me I'm a terrible person. Don't even look at me. I can't do this I have to go"

Draco was silent a moment then he flicked his wand and the door opened and he nodded. It took all his strength not to yell at her at the moment. He knew it would do no good. He sighed as he went back to his desk and sat down.

"I'll have the papers written up tomorrow since it's what you want Hermione, I do know I want you to be happy and I can't seem to be the man to make you happy so what would you like to do with the children since we can't keep them apart now that they know?, besides I think that you should get to know our son cause your a good mum."

He took out a parchment and a quick quotes pen and looked at her level as he tapped his wand and the quill hovered over the paper. Hermione felt like she was slapped in the face as he seemed to be so cold and calm about what she had told him. He thought that Reid made her happy? Yes he did but he wasn't the man she loved with her heart and soul. She just turned and walked away unable to speak. But before she did she saw the ring, His wedding ring flung in the corner and picked it up. She took a calming breath and walked to the desk and placed it on the desk on top of the parchment.

"Goodbye then love, and by the way this morning meant more to me than you'll ever know,As for the kids we will discuss that sometime soon after we both sit them down and talk about this. I know that I wanted.. Draco I'm sorry if that means anything to you."

She went to step away and he grabbed her wrist. As he did he looked into her eyes and replied.

What do you want me to do Draco?"

" Nothing you don't want to Hermione, I don't want to force you into my life and make you miserable. I mean haven't we had enough of that over the years now?"

Draco asked her as he was getting angry and he released her wrist. He just tried to take a calming breath and keep his anger in check.

"How in the hell do you know what I want?"

Hermione asked him as she raised her voice and there was anger now,She was angry that he could take it so calmly that he wasn't getting angry and he was giving up.

"I don't,Hermione that's why I'm asking you!!"

Draco shouted as she glared at him.

" I'm so sorry for yelling,it's just you know I feel like a damn yoyo"

He said as she was crying a little softer now. He looked at her.

"I want us to work this out more than anything. There is nothing else I desire in this world more. Marry me Hermione all over again,give our kids a real home with their real parents who love each other, Give me one more chance and if I screw it up this time,I'll never bother you again I promise"

Draco said tears rolling down his face. Hermione took a calming breath and looked at him. She leaned in kissing him a moment then she went to unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped her hands a moment and looked into her eyes.

" It's difficult for me even to say this but we need to wait, You are emotionally upset and I'd be taking advantage of that so we wait, If you still want me... You have to decide who you want,Who you truly want if it's me or him, if it's him, They are my children and I want to be a part of their lives regardless of your decision, I also want to be in your life, Look inside your heart and decide because this is the last time I'm going to put either of us through this, You want me I'm in it for the rest of my life,"

Draco told her as he saw her smile a moment. "Thank You" She stood up and kissed his cheek gently a moment. She knew she needed time to think and she hugged him a moment. Draco knew she needed this time. That as much as they loved each other there was another person in the equation now and that she needed to be fair. He knew she would be and he would abide by it if it wasn't him only to see her happy. She meant that much to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Nine:Betrayal

His blond hair blew in the breeze as he stood by the lake. He turned to look at her as he heard her footsteps on the wooden planked wood that made up the simple dock. She smiled as she approached him, He held out his hand and took hers kissing it gently. The moonlight cascaded around her and added a shimmer to her appearance. Hermione in his opinion looked glorious like an hair was shimmering in a cascade of silken chestnut eyes the color of cinnamon looked at him with such love and it made him feel warm inside. He smiled as she took his hand in hers and linked fingers with him.

"It's so beautiful"

Hermione said with awe as she was looking up at the sky full of stars his gaze for a moment followed hers. The sky and night was indeed lovely but not as beautiful as the woman who shared it with him. He smiled as he replied.

"It is and the sky isn't half bad either,but you my love are more beautiful than anything else here or anything I have ever seen in my life."

Hermione looked at him and she raised an eyebrow a moment,gently she let her lips curve into a smile that light up her whole face. The warmth at his sentiment filled her,she leaned against him as he drew his arms around her waist from behind her and he placed a simple kiss to the crown of her head. He closed his eyes inhaling the scent of Gardenia and her own unique musk. He felt whole as he was finally happy. He had finally gotten everything he desired. Just for a moment he was still as he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

She had made her decision that is why they had meet in their special place. He just relaxed as he felt her turn a moment to look up into his eyes. Her palm came out to caress his cheek as her lips parted. He waited for the words that would tell him that he had won,that she would be his and only his.

However those words would not come from her lips...

The ringing of his alarm clock awoke Draco from his dream as he groaned and threw the blasted machine and he shook his head. Hermione still hadn't made her decision and it was almost a month. He knew that she loved him,knew that when she looked at him it was there clearly written. He wondered why she was having such a hard time of it. He sat up and shook his head as he wondered if she was alright. Lately she had been looking like she wasn't feeling well. He attributed it to the stress that she was under. He knew that he had all confidence that his wife would choose him when he had made the ultimatum, but now as the weeks passed he wondered if he should have been so bold in the suggestion.

Draco knew that it was the right thing to do. He knew that he would be devastated if she chose Reid over him but he would let her make that decision, he knew that she needed to do that. He loved her so much it killed him that she would choose another man. He truly believed she was his soul mate and they belonged together. He wondered for a moment if he should try and press the point home with her and plead his case.

He groaned as he went to take a shower, as the hot water hit him he closed his eyes. He knew that he felt inept in this situation. He knew that whatever she chose, He would stand behind him. She knew that he would be there no matter what and he wondered for a moment if her knowing that had made her more likely to choose Reid Garwin. He shook his head as he knew the American was an absolute pain in his arse.

It was true that the other man looked a great deal like himself and it unnerved him a little bit that she had chosen a almost perfect carbon copy to replace him. He understood her confusion that morning she had made love to him now. He understood why she was confused that morning. He wondered how many times had his wife awoken in the arms of her lover and he knew that if he kept thinking those thoughts..

He'd be damned if he kept from ripping Reid Garwin's head off his shoulders in a show of male dominance or even as far as going and giving the arrogant smug bastard an unforgivable curse. If only he could day dream about it everytime he saw the git kiss Hermione's cheek.

Draco turned off the shower and he took a calming breath as he went to dress. He dressed and knew that he was looking good. He was pleased that he looked handsome. If he could not persuade his wife with words, he decided he would at least show her what she was missing. He knew that Hermione had picked out the shirt of the light grey for him once, He wore it now it was an almost silver shade. He knew that it brought out the light bits of blue in his gray eyes and he ran a hand through his hair making it look sexy as he knew she liked it.  


* * *

  
Hermione felt lousy as she woke up. She had another night of a fitful sleep as she shook her head. She wondered why she was having this difficulty. She loved Draco more than life itself, Loving Draco was the same as breathing as far as she was concerned. She wondered however how she lived as long as she had without him. Wondered how she had touched another man when the man she loved still existed.

She felt horrible and the stress was making her ill. Mentally she was tired of living a lie and Reid was a poor excuse for the real thing, she knew this as she now compared the two men who wanted her heart. She knew that Reid was what Draco was but also at first when she had met him there was a friendship,It had been to comfort each other as Reid had been in love with a woman but she had died.

Hermione of course knew of the Son's of Ipswich,In fact her cousin Caleb himself had introduced her to Reid. She remembered the fact that she had wanted a fresh start and her and Callie for a bit went to live with Caleb and Sarah. She had met Reid and had found him attractive,Had found his bad boy looks endearing somehow and at first she didn't realize how much he reminded her of her Draco, over time however she gave into the facade.

One night it had happened,Reid had kissed her and she had lost herself in that human contact. Draco had been the only man she had made love with and she had craved that touch,She gave into the feeling of Reid's lips on hers,into the way his arms held her and it had been a passionate night indeed. She remembered that the bed clothes had actually scorched at one point due to Reid accidentally knocking a candle had waved his hand and made it fade away. She knew that Reid's power did not come from a wand and that he with her help was learning to control that power.

Sure she realized it now more than ever that Reid was just a mirror image a copy of her true hearts desire. She knew if they both were standing next to each other the only thing that would really tell them apart was simply the fact that Reid was a little younger. She knew that for all purposes that they were physically matched however as Draco had kept himself in good shape. She knew both had their flaws as well. She knew that she loved Draco and she really had become so dependent on Reid. She didn't know what to do anymore.

She felt dizzy as she made her way to the loo. She knew that this decision wasn't doing anything good for her nerves as she went to splash her face with cold water. She felt the nausea hit her full force as she knelt down just in time to throw up all the contents of her dinner from the night before. She knew that she must be coming down with some sort of flu. She knew it couldn't be anything else as she knew the stress was getting her run down. She wondered when she had eaten a full meal?

For a moment she froze as she didn't remember at all.

She knew that this flu bug mixed with her stress was driving her crazy. She decided she would pay a visit to the Matron Madame Pomphrey the next chance she got. She got up and went to brush her teeth. As she did she looked at her reflection. What she saw in it made her frown. She now had dark shadows under her eyes and she felt and looked much older than her thirty years.

She brushed her teeth and flossed them deciding she needed a bath to calm her nerves. She prepared the bath and smiled as the familiar scent of Gardenia calmed and soothed her senses. She stepped in the hot bath and relaxed, The pink and lavender bubbles surrounded her. She closed her eyes giving into the relaxing sensation as the bubbles made her feel better, less stressed. She knew that once she was out of the bath the stress would come back but for the moment she just lounged there without a care in the world.

She got out with a sigh and went to dress. She frowned as she found that her jeans were a little tight and wondered how she was gaining weight as she knew that she looked to herself thinner than ever even. She looked at her journal and realized she had been actually eating more calories than decided she needed to go on a diet and she for the moment at least altered the jeans so they would fit her properly. It was Saturday and she had decided she was going to go out to Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful fall morning after all and she knew that she had a book to pick up as well as she wanted to get out of the walls of the castle.

She made her way down to breakfast feeling for some reason hungry despite the fact her stomach still felt a bit queasy. She entered the Great Hall and made her way to the Great Head Table and found her seat. She noticed that for a Saturday it was even more subdued than usual as she grabbed a piece of toast and buttered and put on some of the pineapple preserves. She bit into the toast and began to chew it slowly. It tasted like heaven on her lips.

She frowned however as she knew she did not like pineapple chalked it up to her hunger as she ate more toast. She drank her coffee with a smile as a familiar blond walked in the doors. She hid her frown when she realized it wasn't wondered again what she was going to do. She knew a part of her wanted them to duke it out and winner take all.

She knew that in her mind sounded barbaric and also she knew she was not a trophy to be won. She knew that however she had to decide sooner or knew that she hated feeling like she was suspending both of these men on strings and it was not amusing to her.

Another thing that was not amusing was the way that Caledonia was looking at her as she ate her toast. She didn't even bother to hide her daughter was angry with her and with good reason. It was only a month since she had found out her father was Draco Malfoy the Potions Master of Hogwarts and the head of her school house.

The only consolation was the fact that Draco was making an effort and she knew that he would. He was a good Father and he had missed so damn much of her life. She would never begrudge him that time with their daughter.

* * *

Caledonia sighed as she looked on at her mum and wondered what was going on in her head. She knew that she proffered her own Father now that she was slowly getting to know him over Reid Garwin any day.

Draco had gone out of his way to try and get to know her and for that she was grateful. Caledonia did not need to know the circumstances of their break up to see that it had hurt both of her parents. She wondered why her Father however wasn't doing anything about it.

She didn't understand love as she saw the way they looked at each other, it wasn't the same way that her mother and Reid looked at each other but in Draco's eyes she saw the love there, The concern and she knew that when she saw Reid look at her mum these days, It was cold and there was another emotion but it wasn't love.

Her parents looked at each other the same way that her uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny looked at each other as well as her second cousin Caleb and his wife Sarah did. She knew that look was love. She knew that she felt sick now every time she saw her mother and Reid together even if they weren't talking or looking at each other.

Yes to say she was convinced that Reid was the cause of her Father's sadness. Her mothers too it was so obvious of course to her. Why just couldn't they see that? She knew that if she could see it at age eleven almost twelve,then why couldn't the mature adults?

She went to eat her porridge and toast as she contemplated what she was going to do. After all she wasn't in Slytherin for nothing. True she was intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw but she knew that her mind was devising ways to make her mother see that she belonged with her Father and not that slimy git Reid Garwin. She glared daggers at Reid's back as he approached the teachers table and walked towards her mother.

Reid smiled as he entered the Great Hall. He had decided he was going to fight for the woman he loved, He knew that he could best the other wizard as his powers were stronger. He knew however strength would not impress his woman alone, He would have to come up with something spectacular to impress her and show her how much he wanted her.

"Good morning Hermione" Reid said as he walked up and kissed her cheek a moment then sat down and he began to pile bacon and toast and eggs on his plate. Hermione wrinkled her nose as she smelled the bacon and wanted to vomit right there. She closed her eyes a moment and she let the feeling go away slowly. She was calm after a moment Reid took no notice of her behavior as he was working his way through breakfast.

Draco took that moment to enter the Great Hall. All he saw was Hermione as he wondered why she was eating knew that she had hated the stuff. He sighed as he knew that maybe she had changed her opinion on it in her absence from his life. He walked closer and saw her eyes shift to his. He saw that she looked tired but it seemed to him her eyes light up when she saw him. She smiled a moment quietly as she went back to eating. Reid took that moment to look at Draco hard then he leaned over and purposely kissed Hermione on the lips.

Surprised Hermione who was already not feeling well pulled back and looked at Reid horrified. She covered her mouth and got up from the table. The nausea hit her again and this time she couldn't make it to the toilet. She tried to keep calm as she turned and walked into the ante chamber behind the Teachers table and began to vomit in a waste bin. Her body shook in convulsions as she closed her eyes and wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

Draco had seen the kiss and her reaction and decided to go and see if Hermione was alright, He saw that however Reid had gotten there first and he cursed loudly when the door was sealed. He for a moment just stood there with his fist to the wall and he tried to relax. This was killing him.  
He saw that she was upset and looked ill. He had seen the panic in her eyes as Reid had kissed her.

Reid had followed her and he saw her being ill. He became angry as he wondered what she was playing at. He wondered why she even gave a damn about a man who had given her divorce papers, Draco Malfoy did not want her. He knew the sooner she saw that the sooner everything would be as it should be.

He knew that he would have his little witch and her power soon enough. It was appallingly easy to make her believe that he loved her. Reid was anything of course but a saint. he had binded his time and waited for the opportunity to get Hermione away from the prying eyes of her friends and cousin Caleb to take that power.

He knew that she was so full of unused power that when he was near her it was like a drug to his system. He had been slowly draining her of that energy as he got close to her. But now however her blasted bastard of a husband had come back to fuck up things.

Reid was tired of waiting and he knew that it was now or never. He walked over to her and he made like he was a concerned held her hair back and cleaned her up.  
Hermione was out of it as she looked at Reid.

"Draco make love with me"

Reid smirked as he heard the doorway forced open and he pushed Hermione against the wall. He looked at Draco and did not hide his hatred and disgust from the older man. Indeed in Reid's eyes there was a moment of triumph as Hermione unable to really understand what was going on due to her light headedness,moaned at the feeling of a hard body close to hers.

Reid at that point decided to go for the jugular and used his magic to make it look like Hermione was conscience and kissing him at her own accord.

Hermione's eyes were glassy as she looked over at Draco. Hermione knew something was off but wasn't sure what it was as she whispered.

"Draco?"

Draco felt heart broken as he turned to leave the room, Hermione had made her choice it seemed to him and he would have to accept that. Reid smirked as he lifted Hermione up into his arms to carry her out of the Great Hall. He had won and her power would be his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Alright here we go this is going to get good as we find out something about Hermione's ancestry as well as a little more on our Mr Garwin.

At the beginning of this story I had not intended it to be a crossover with the Movie the Covenant but as it is written it seems the ideas are flowing and this story is giving a life of it's own.

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers or The creators of The Covenant, I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Ten:The Son's Of Ipswitch

Caledonia had seen the look in Reid's eyes and her mothers and knew that something was wrong. She knew that her mother seemed to be controlled as Reid's eyes turned black she knew that he had bewitched her. She knew that Reid had done so in the past to random people when they had something he wanted. She knew it. She knew that this time her mother would have to believe her. She saw Draco's face and she knew she had to tell her Father.

Caledonia ran out of the Great Hall to find her dad, She had an ominous feeling something really bad was going to happen. She remembered the last time she had seen Reid's eyes that color a man had died. She placed a hand on the locket her uncle Caleb had given her and as she saw her Father she grabbed his arm. She knew that it was a port-key and she said the incantation.

Draco was surprised when Caledonia had grabbed his arm in a vice grip and then the world swirled around him as he clutched on her tighter. He looked at his daughter as they landed in what looked like a wooded area. Caledonia was shaking as she looked at her Father.

"I'll explain in a moment trust me dad,mum isn't in her right 's not her fault though."

That was all Caledonia said as she took his hand and Caledonia saw Draco's expression as they walked to a Manor didn't hesitate as she opened the gate and walked into the door,not bothering to knock.

Draco looked at the house and for some reason he felt drawn to it. As he stepped over the threshold something inside him began to feel different. He could not put his finger on it as of yet but it wasn't a bad feeling really. It was almost as if he felt like coming home. He knew that was ridiculous as even at Malfoy Manor he had never received this feeling. He wondered if he was going mad.

"Caleb"

She shouted as Draco looked around. He wondered where they were. He saw a man approached who was looking at Caledonia with concern in his eyes.

"Callie,what are you doing here? Does your mother know you are here?"

Caleb came down the stairs and was holding his son Alexander in his arms. He was surprised of course by the looked at Draco a moment and shook his head.

"Who is this man?"

Caleb placed his son's head on his shoulder as he took in the scene before him. He knew that from his niece's expression that something was wrong. He called to his wife Sarah who walked in from the kitchen with a smile. She went over and hugged Caledonia and took the baby from her husband's arms.

"Come play with Xander while the men talk"

Sarah said as Caledonia shook her looked at her Father. She nodded as he raised an eyebrow. "Aunt Sarah,uncle Caleb I would like you to meet my Father,Draco Malfoy. Dad this is Mum's brother Caleb Danvers and his wife Sarah and their son Alexander."

Draco still was a bit confused as Caledonia took a breath then said in a clear voice much mature than her actual age.

"Uncle Caleb, It's Reid,he is up to no good and he has bewitched mum with his power."

Caleb went still as he looked at his niece and to the man she called her father a moment. He knew that he had felt someone use the power but he himself had bounded Reid's full power after the ascension for the man. He knew that Reid was dangerous if he acted with knew that Reid had killed a woman and his unborn child eleven years previously as he had lost control of those powers.

"Are you sure I bounded him Callie? I myself put the curse on him."

Caleb asked as he went and grabbed the book of shadows. It came alive as he summoned his bretheren. He tried to place what Reid was doing and he knew it was nothing was right as he felt the energy Reid was exuding and wondered what had caused the man to regain his power. What had happened?

Caledonia just looked at her uncle a moment and smiled. She knew that Caleb would believe her as would Tyler and Pogue. She knew that her Father was out of his element however..

"This is very bad uncle Caleb,really bad. His eyes were so dark, so cold and empty and I saw him. I felt the power coming off of him. I know that mum did not believe me because he was suppose to be bound,how could this happen?"

Draco did not understand and the confusion showed as Caledonia stepped forward to take a seat on the chair in front of what looked to Draco a fire pit. He wondered if he should sit as well. He stepped forward as he did he felt like he was warm, for a second his eyes flashed black as he sat. This made Caleb look more interestingly at Draco as he placed the book in the middle of the fire pit on a make shift cradle. Sarah had placed the baby in his nursery and came down. She saw the way that Draco's eyes had flashed and she looked at her niece.

"Welcome brother, It all makes sense now you see. We wait for our fellow brethren and I will explain what we are and what you what i can i such a short time. Ahh here they are now good timing gentlemen."

Draco was confused but knew he had to listen. Hermione was in danger. He knew that he didn't trust Reid Garwin,that something about him had always seemed off. Now as he had heard his own daughter and her uncle speak of the man as if he was a threat,compelled him to rip the man to pieces. Draco was curious why they were sitting even and for some reason as Tyler and Pogue entered the Manor house and stepped forward into the circle,Draco felt a oneness.

The others looked at him. They were surprised but Caleb just raised a hand. He knew they were thinking he was Reid. Caledonia put a hand on her father's bicep a moment and Draco's eyes seemed to come back to their grey hue.

The book opened and the pages that were seemingly blank began to fill with things. He was amazed that these muggles had magic and as he looked at his daughter he wondered how come Hermione had never mentioned her magical brother.

"Brethren? I am confused,What do you mean by brethren?"

Draco then heard a chuckle as Caleb walked over and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked at Caledonia a moment.

"You really have no idea who you really are do you Draco Malfoy?"

Caleb sighed as he tried to explain. He knew that time was of the essence as he felt Reid trying to use his powers again.

"Well to give you the cliffs notes, There are,were five families Son's of Ipswitch. Five families of the original founders of this town and they are Putnam,Garwin,Danvers,Parry,And Simms. We are the Son of Ipswich and so it seems so are you, however you are not the Putnam heir as I fought him about ten years ago now, No you see how do I put this without shocking you?"

Caleb thought a moment as Caledonia's eyes grew huge. She figured it out she knew she had as she opened her mouth to speak and as she did she wondered if she was correct. She took a breath.

"My dad is a Garwin isn't he?"

Caleb nodded as he looked at Draco. "Yes Draco is a Garwin in fact you are the eldest son of our covenant and you are Reid's cousin."

Draco was confused as to how it was possible but he saw the words on the book explaining what had happened. He saw that his Father's family had split in two in history, That Reid indeed was his cousin and he began to see the images. He saw that his life was being written in the book,saw his life from the moment he was born up until that very projected in the form of a beam of white relived some of the worst and happiest moments of his life.

Draco took this all in as Caleb wondered something. He looked at Draco curiously.

"Tell me Draco about your Father Lucius,You see he would have been in a sense the eldest of the Son's of Ipswich himself as well and therefore upon his death you would have received his powers?"

Draco shook his head as he said. "I am a pure blooded wizard, I use a wand I can't do wand-less magics,Father could however do them not many wizards have that unique ability or so I thought."

Caleb frowned but then had a thought as he stepped closer to needed to be sure that Draco knew the extent of what was to was a live wire and he knew if Reid was feeling power hungry he hatede to think that Reid's own humanity had faded. If what his niece said was true then Reid no longer cared for his sister.

"You realize that Reid is going to hurt Hermione, possibly kill you care? I can tell you that at the moment she is see her powers they come from within as do our own. She had them bound when we were separated for her own safety. It won't take him much to kill my twin sister and I for one am not going to let that are you in?"

Draco glared hard at Caleb and as he did something broke inside of him. He felt it in his heart and through his body a electricity building with his anger. Caleb nodded as the other two,Tyler and Pogue looked on. They knew it too as Draco's dormant powers began to awaken inside he did not know how to channel that power and Caleb walked to a door and pulled out a quarter staff. The head of the walking staff had a Dragon in silver. Draco looked at it a moment as it left Caleb's hands and flew to stand in front of Draco.

He was awed as he placed a hand out and the Dragon's head came alive and bit flinched but didn't cry out as the Dragon went back to inanimate state and Draco nodded. He knew that this staff was like his Fathers. He wondered now why it came to him.

"I love her,of course I'm in to the or mine."

Was Draco's response as he felt power surge through him then calm as the cane seemed to calm watched the eyes change to a was more than satified with his answer and knew that only the staff would go to it's rightful owner.

"You are the rightful heir to this staff,A true son of never could get it to call to him. Tell me Draco how does it feel in your hand now?"

Draco felt calm as he walked a moment with it. He knew that his Father's staff had always seemed to keep Lucius grounded and he looked at Caledonia. He knew that he needed to talk to his Father and knew that his portrait was at Malfoy Manor. He wondered why his Father had never divulged this information on their legacy to him.

Caleb and Pogue and Tyler all rose as they stepped turned to Sarah who was shaking her head.

"Sarah it seems that we are going to England, Please take care of Alexander and I will return soon."

Sarah just nodded knowing fighting with her husband on the matter would do no good. She knew that what was going to happen was going to happen and no amount of her protest would do anything but delay their departure and return.

"Goddess speed you then love,return to me alive.I love you Caleb."

Caleb kissed his wife and held her a moment. He knew that he could not promise that, it was true Reid was his friend and up to the point where he had killed Michaela and their unborn child,had been loyal to him and the others. However, he knew that now for some reason he was power crazed again. He wondered if it had something to do with Draco. He knew that Draco's appearance here and now that he had the staff of power,The Garwin staff it meant that he was the head son of his family.

He knew that his twin was in danger and there was no time to waste. He smiled as he knew his wife was lucky to have her and married her out of Spencer. He was happy that Boston public had not challenged her and he had meet her all those years ago when she came to go to Spencer Prep.

"I Love you Sarah."

The other men looked away out of respect as Caledonia smiled and she said.

"Yes you look at each other like my mum and dad do,That's love"

Draco nodded as he knew what his smart daughter meant. He saw in Sarah's eyes the look that Hermione gave him. He knew now that she really still loved him. He knew and as he walked to the doorway, The others followed him.

"So how are we going to get back to Hogwarts? and if I might ask where in the world are we?"

Draco was still not sure as he knew the men had a American accent at grinned.

"Welcome to Ipswitch,Massachusetts and actually this place is my family's ancestral home. Hermione was born here. She was sent to Hogwarts however since she had magical abilities. As the Son and Heir of our Fathers power I remained here. She of course to keep our secret had been adopted out to the actually are our God Parents and are of course non magical people. It was something about six years ago when she arrived here and we found out that she was my twin sister. Till that point of course I had no knowledge of my sister existance even. That changed as our mother who had passed on as well as the Granger's,had modified our memories."

Caleb then went on to explain that his mother was actually Pogues's aunt and he and Pogue were cousins as well as best friends. He smiled and it reached his eyes as he looked at his niece and to Draco a moment.

"We'll floo of course Hermione made sure to have our fireplace installed in that network or whatever you British wizards call them. We aren't exactly wizards but do know that our Hermione is special. You see usually all the son's get the magical abilities and there aren't daughters born. However in my and Hermione's case,Well she's special like is our Callie and I know that your son will at age thirteen come into some of our power through you and her. At that time he will have to be monitored and explained what that power is. It's a curse as well as a blessing."

He knew he would sit down with Draco and explain further but time was of the essence as he felt another tremor in the powers. This time Draco felt it also and he saw the looks on the other man's faces.

"Say very clearly The Potion Masters quarters Hogwarts" Draco said as he threw the powder in the fireplace and the flames glowed green. He saw the men look at it hesitantly all that was but Caleb who chuckled. "After you of course,ladies first pumpkin"

He said to Caledonia as she smirked and she went into the flames and said the words clearly and concise. Draco smirked and Caleb shook his head. He now knew where for sure his niece had gotten her favorite expression. Draco went next followed by Caleb,Pogue and Tyler.

The men all arrived in what they saw was a English castle and Draco smirked as he waved a hand around the room. He saw them all look surprised as it was magnificent in their eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Now that that pleasantry is given, Lets go make sure my cousin is taken cared of shall we? Caledonia go and find Scorpius and go to the Headmistress's office and wait for me there."

Caledonia nodded and turned to leave when she stopped and looked at her Father.

"Kick his bloody arse Dad."

Draco sighed and nodded as he knew that was exactly what he planned on doing. He saw the men look at Callie as if she was speaking a foreign language. Caleb chuckled as Draco muttered.

"Damn right I'm gonna kick his ass back to not to bloody hell. Cousin or not,he picked the wrong woman to mess with,my woman."

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on the power that he was feeling and he snapped his eyes open. He knew where Reid had taken her. He knew how that they had to rush. He had seen the familiar place and wondered how Reid had known of the place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
Warning this chapter is going to be involved with sexual actions that are not for the calm and gentle reader. If you are not comfortable with S&M please do not read further.

There is a twist at the end as well.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By ALexaviera .J. Raven

* * *

Chapter 11: Hermione's Submission

The house was dark inside, It looked to him as if someone had decided to take a torch to the furnishings. He scrunched his nose a moment as he he carried her to this place. He knew it was perfect for what he intended to do.

The creaking and grunting of the old house sounded under his feet as he walked her to the second story of the old and dilapidated house. He knew that his plan was perfect and would go off without a hitch. He knew also that when he had come to follow Hermione, He had seen this house and done some research on it. The Shrieking shack as it was called was suppose to be the most haunted place in all of Brittan and he was in luck that it just happened to be withing flying distance.

He knew it was fate that drew Hermione Granger to him on that spring morning about six years before. He had seen her and could feel her energy immediately. He decided then to get to know the witch and perhaps she would help him to break the curse Caleb had placed on him. He was at the time hurting and mourning his girlfriend and his unborn son. He didn't want anything but to seek his own help and to destroy himself. He hated Caleb for taking his birthright and binding his powers.

He knew it was for his own good but when had Caleb become the one to really decide what was best for him? Reid was an adult and if he wanted to use his power he should. He knew that the night Michaela died, He had lost control. He had lost everything in that accident that killed her. She had been his life. She in a twist of irony was a bit like the woman who he now lain on a filthy bed covered in layers of dust on top of what looked to have once been a white sheet.

He looked at Hermione a moment and despite the anger in his heart,for a moment he felt something that wasn't all bad. He knew this woman, Hermione was a good woman and he knew that she would help him. He walked over and caressed her hair gently a moment as he watched her try to move. Her hands were bound to the bed and he saw her try to move her wrists a moment. He smiled as he saw her eyes open up and gaze at him. Reid's breath hitched as he saw there was love shining in those honey brown depths.

Reid leaned in to kiss her gently,he had second thoughts at the moment whenever or not to do this. He felt her kiss him back and he grew bolder. He thought about all the things he'd like to do with his whore before taking her power, He smiled as he felt her awaken further and she moaned against his lips.

He undressed swiftly as he moved along her body. He ripped her blouse open and went for her jeans. He made quick work of the rest of their clothing and he for a moment lay on the bed on his side and traced a finger over her skin. He saw her body as it always did awaken to his touch,his eyes went black and a flame shot across them as he entered her swiftly. He saw her eyes turn to his and held. He liked that, he liked that she knew who was fucking her. Soon he knew he would hear his name on her sweet lips.

Reid knew how she liked to be touched, he had studied her body a great deal over the years indeed. He knew what would make her moan and he knew that he had never tried to initiate anything more than an occasional spanking to her butt every so often. He concentrated and looked into her mind a moment, He saw her confusion but then what else he saw made his heart stop and draw cold blood a moment.

He slapped her a moment,her head hit the headboard with a crack as she looked on at him fear now in her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was seeing her vision swim before her eyes. For a moment she didn't know what had happened and thought she was just dreaming. She knew she had these types of dreams before.

Reid was angry,she had slept with Draco and she had lied to him. He knew that she was a whore, he saw it clearly. All thoughts of pleasing her left the moment he saw in her mind what she was thinking, he would make sure that Hermione knew who her master truly was. She belonged to him and no one else. She was his whore, his woman to play with and please or torture at his leisure. He thought of the time he had invested in her and decided it was time she knew her place.

He began to pump inside her harder and deeper than ever before, he slapped her as he moved,her body responded to his abuse and he felt her actually getting wetter. He was amused. He wondered if she knew she had this desire or kink inside her all along. It made him smirk a moment as he felt her struggle but knew that her surrender to him would be even more sweet.

Hermione fought now against the bonds, in all the years that she had been married to Draco he had never hit her once, She felt her head throbbing in pain at the way she had hit it. She looked at the man above her and she didn't know why but she liked it. Goddess help her she liked the way that the pain and pleasure was feeling together. She moaned and she begged him to not stop. Reid smiled as he knew he was triumphant at last. He unbound her hands and she immediately wrapped them around his neck,pulling him closer.

"My whore want to cum?"

He asked her this as he saw her wince at the words a moment. He grabbed her hair and pulled a moment. She cried out in pain and whimpered. Hermione looked at him now and nodded. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain in her head as well as the rough treatment he was giving her.

"My little whore you will answer me when you are spoken to"

Reid stopped moving all together and she whimpered again this time from the loss of sensation. She tried to move her hips to feel that friction again but he held her hips down now with the force of his hands. He knew it would leave bruises later on her flesh but he didn't care.

"Yes please don't stop ever fucking me"

She cried out as she looked at him now. He knew that she was almost completely surrendering he just needed one more thing and he'd be satisfied. He moved off of her and made her lean over the bed. Her legs were shaking as he smacked her bottom hard a moment. Hermione gasped and he held her waist against his he asked her again.

"yes please don't stop fucking me what?"

Hermione hung her head down she felt light headed as he smacked her bottom. She knew she wanted to go back to sleep as the room was spinning before her. She didn't seem in her state to understand his question as she repeated dully.

"Please don't stop fucking me ever?"

Smack

Reid then ran a hand over her butt, it had taken on such a nice shade of pink now as he placed his lips to her right ear and nipped the lobe a moment. Hermione whimpered a moment as he said shallowly in her ear a moment.

"Master, say it whore "

She stiffened as he continued. " My filthy little whore, you will give your master respect. You will not allow that bastard to touch you again or I will kill him and you know I can Hermione, you know I will"

Reid released her and he just looked at her a moment. He saw her cower a moment and knew he had finally broken her. He was pleased with the results. She was his now to do whatever he wanted to and she would not refuse him, he knew that she would not disobey him again. Reid knew of her loyalties and the fact she was a Gryffindor and they were brave and selfless. He knew that she would do anything to protect the man she loved. Hermione contemplated all of this in her mind. For a moment she had seen his eyes dance with flames and turn black as midnight, she knew somehow he had his powers returning to him. She wondered if she could get to Caleb, If she would be able to warn Draco. She knew that she had to comply with Reid as she said in a defeated voice.

"Master"

Reid smirked as he thought about it for a moment He liked the sound of that word from her lips. He released her slowly as he unbounded her hands fully and he went to the wardrobe a moment. In there were clothes he knew they would fit her as he used his power to change the garments and handed them to Hermione.

"Get dressed, and if your a good girl I'll let you cum later"

Hermione was careful to not yell at him or rebel as she wanted to. She dressed quickly and then looked for her knickers. She saw his smirk and realized he had them. She saw the way his eyes were roaming over her body and knew that the outfit he had made her was too revealing. She felt like she was naked in the clothes he fixed for her. The skirt was green and silver and black, the white oxford shirt was unbuttoned by the top three buttons and tied at the bottom. She knew that he had transfigured what looked like a old bathrobe into a Slytherin girls uniform but there was slight differences, For one she wore no socks but a pair of Mary Jane stiletto heels now. She knew that she looked hot in those colors and that it had always been a fantasy to dress up like a Slytherin, Hermione had never shared that fantasy with anyone, not even Draco.

She saw Reid giving her a glance over he then bent her over the bed telling her to place her hands on the matress. She did as she was told and then felt something run along the crack of her bum. She closed her eyes as she moaned despite the situation her body was still aching needing to be touched and her pleasure released.

Reid had removed his belt and placed it a moment on the bed he ran a hand over her exposed pink fleshed bottom and he knew that he wanted to make sure she knew who she belonged to. He wanted to make sure that her obedience training was working. He ran his teeth and lips behind her ear finding the tender spot on her neck he knew turned her on. He wasn't surprised as he had licked and sucked and nipped that spot that she was so wet it ran down her legs now. He licked his lips a moment as he told her.

"Speak only when you are spoken to whore, Bend over Daddy's gonna play with that lucius little ass of yours.. Nice and tight Ever been fucked in the ass like the whore you are?"

Reid didn't care if it hurt her anymore, he didn't care as long as he was in control. It gave him pleasure to see her summit to his demands. It in itself was almost as good as the power rush he got when he used the magic.

"No Master"

Reid grinned as he knew this was going to be a lot of fun for him at least. He for a moment spread her ass cheeks wide and he nudged her so she was knelt on the bed now, he knew that he heard a sob escape her throat and knew that she was going to love this, the tears he knew were real but he would show her that she was his to play with as a toy anyways he wanted to.

"Oh my sweet whore I'm gonna love how this feels, consider this your punishment for being so naughty."

He took her hard and fierce and knew her cries were of pain but also he felt her getting wetter by his intrusion. He continued till he was spent and collapsed a moment on her back. As he did he felt her trembling. He saw the spot of fluids she had made on the bed and smirked as he knew he made her cum hard like that despite herself.. It actually set a bit of pride in his chest that he, He was the first and only man to have her submit fully to him.

"Good girl, Rise."

He made her stand in front of him and he grabbed the necklace she wore with her wedding ring and threw it on the bed. He then took her hand in his and for a moment was gentle as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She blinked as she looked at him and he kissed her tenderly. Reid knew that there had to be a balance and he did love her in his own sick and twisted way, not enough to not kill her when the time came but enough to keep her alive a bit longer.

"Come along pet we have a man to see and then I will show you what a good girl you are and give you a present"

"Yes Master"

Reid unbeknown to her had put a false memory in her head where she had walked in on Draco and a whore. The false memory now was in her head as she looked at her master. She actually smiled as he took her hand. She wondered why she was feeling like she wanted to be away from Reid now and wanted Draco to rescue her. She was confused but she actually felt happiness inside her. Reid wanted her, someone wanted her and she needed someone. She decided to stay with Reid now and decided that he was her master she would fight it no longer.

"Thank you Master"

The ring and chain was left on the blood stained sheets as they walked down out of the Shrieking Shack and into Hogsmeade Station. They had made it just in time for the express to arrive. They boarded and he relaxed as he drew Hermione into his arms and he gently kissed her forehead as a token of affection.

Hermione seemed at peace but there was still something wrong, she felt it but didn't know what it was. She knew that she was with Reid and he was all she wanted, She was his now and she placed a hand on her stomach. She felt nauseous again but it passed quickly as the scenery of the countryside whizzed by them. She lay her head cradled on Reid's shoulder and closed her eyes. She went into a fitful sleep.

Reid just smiled as he caressed her hair and closed his own eyes, he entered her dream and showed her what a good life they could have together, He showed her a past that was re written. She was assaulted with more false memories as she saw Draco kick her out of the Mansion, Saw Draco give her divorce papers and then saw her come to Massachuttes to meet her twin brother and he didn't want her either. She saw all of these things and Reid made sure they were real memories now in her head. He made sure she was his completely.

**********************************************************

Draco arrived at the Shrieking Shack a few minutes after Reid and Hermione's escape to the Hogwarts Express. He saw the blood and became angry. He picked up the ring and chain saw the chain had been broken. He was worried for her life. He closed his eyes a moment as he tried to pin point where his cousin had taken his wife. He could not however get a fix on their location. It was as if something or someone was blocking Reid's energy signature.

Caleb also was trying to as well as Tyler and Pogue. They had nothing. Draco punched the head board and it broke with a sickening thud. He shook his head. This was getting them no where. He felt like he had failed his wife.

He used his wand to collect some of the blood and pocketed the ring. He knew he would try a locater spell on Hermione and hope that it worked. He knew that if anything happened to her in his head he blamed himself. Blamed his stupidity all those years ago for letting her go.

"Dammit"

He sighed as he let a tear fall down his cheek. He wasn't ashamed as they came now more readily but he wiped them off and he looked at the other men. Each of them looked worried and he could tell that they had gotten nothing as well.

"We will find her and bring her home Draco, We will then punish Reid as it deems fit to"

Caleb told him this as he tried to sense where they were. Caleb knew if he could speak to Hermione telepathically he could find their location. He had never tried it and had of course read where twins were capable of those things time to time. He hoped against hope that he would be able to at least feel where she was.

He closed his eyes and he felt something, a sorrow a soul deep sorrow and knew it was Hermione, he could feel her pain and almost see her tears. He for a moment heard her thoughts and paled considerably. He opened his eyes and he was frustrated all she had showed him was a dream, he knew the dream wasn't real because he had never told her to leave, He saw the dream and it disturbed him.

"He's manipulated her mind, showing her things that never happened."

Caleb grew angry then as he looked at Draco sharply. He knew the man was not to blame but for a moment he saw Reid in Draco's place. His eyes flashed a flame and drew black.

Pogue and Tyler stopped him as Caleb growled a moment. Caleb sighed as he shook his head.

"What do we do now?"

Draco knew what to do and the sooner the better. He made sure that he had the blood and a hair sample he knew she had left a single strand on the pillow. He knew that the man he was unfortunate to call cousin had raped her, he saw the evidence of a struggle and saw the man's belt on the bed.

He found her ripped clothes and noticed something in the pocket of her jeans,it fell out on the bed and he didn't know what it was, however Caleb's eyes widened as he picked it up and he looked at Draco. Caleb closed his eyes as his face paled a moment.

Draco was confused of course not understanding what the little white plastic tube meant. He saw it had fluid leaked on it,it was changing color. Two lines appeared in a window on the side of the stick. Draco didn't know what to think as he thought maybe Reid had tortured her with this device.

He had seen the seriousness in Caleb's face as he paled and knew whatever it was it was no good. He knew it was a muggle invention and he felt clueless.

"We have to find them now and hope he hasn't figured it out yet, Draco we will there is gotta be a way I promise you we will bring them home safely. We need to act now there is more complication then we realized."

Caleb for a moment paced as he then looked out one of the dirty windows,he saw a train leaving the station and wondered.

He heard Pogue and Tyler gasp as Draco tried to understand what was happening. Caleb was quiet as he concentrated and he paled even more if it was possible when he had seen Hermione for a moment, Saw the actions that had happened in the room and knew without a doubt that Reid had no idea,She also had no idea as she had bought the test but hadn't intended on using it.

He saw how the test in her pocket had become saturated with her fluids and knew that Hermione had no idea. He wondered who's it was.

"What are you not telling me? What the bloody hell is going on?"

Draco made Caleb look at him as he was feeling anger but also fear as he saw the reaction to the plastic tube. What could it be since he had never seen anything like it before in his life. He saw Caleb give him a smile despite the direness of the situation.

"Hermione's pregnant"


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Twelve:Unexpected Alliances

Draco looked at his brother in law a moment and despite all the fear that was inside him and the anger at Reid Garwin,Draco smiled a moment. He looked at the piece of plastic and just for a moment turned it over in his hand. He wondered how such an device told them that. He had not heard it utter a word. He was curious but he knew now was not the time to ask those mundane questions.

"We're having another baby, I'm going to be a Father again?"

Draco said as he smirked a moment. He couldn't help it he was excited as he for a moment seemed to bounce with happiness. Caleb watched him a moment amused as Tyler and Pogue just both smiled a moment.

Draco stopped to a halt a moment as he straightened his robes and he tried to focus. He looked at Caleb. Draco was now more than determined to go and get his wife back. His wife was out there with his unstable cousin and pregnant with his child, Draco paused a moment as he realized that he would be a father again. He knew that it pleased him as he had always wanted to fill up the Manor with children of his own, Fill it with love and laughter. He put the test in the pocket of his robe and turned to the others.

"Alright time is of the essence, I am going to make a locator spell and hope it leads us somewhere."

Draco lifted the chain that was broken and mended it with his wand, he placed the silver chain and her wedding ring on his neck. He wanted to be sure that he had it when he gave them back to Hermione. He was grinning now despite the fact that something bad was going to happen.

He was going to have a baby, His wife was giving them another child. He was ecstatic. He then paused a moment and the traitorous thought came to mind. She had been with Reid also that day, The child might not be his child it might be Reid's. Draco was silent as they made their way to the school now. Draco saw the others flying and he shook his head.

"Your going to have to teach me how to fly like that"

"It's simple,You need to believe you can fly and you will."

Caleb laughed as he looked down at Draco and stopped in mid air. He just grinned as he had seen Draco's reaction to the impending fatherhood. He knew it was a good sign that Draco had smiled. He knew that the man loved his sister a great deal. He however saw a moment of sadness in his eyes too at the mention he was going to be a father. What was it?

Caleb decided to run with Draco instead of flying and he fell into step with him. As he did he noticed that Draco was concentrating hard on something. He admired the determination it seemed to him that the blond haired man had. He saw the reserve in his eyes. Caleb watched as Draco gripped the cane now in his hand ,his knuckles turned white as ivory the head of the Dragon's head moniker on it roared a moment and it's eyes glowed a shocking red color glowing as if the gems were pure fire. Caleb saw the change so swiftly in Draco it almost as if he turned on a light switch and a light flooded a darkened room.

Draco moved now and it was fast, very fast almost so fast that he knew that any normal human being would see nothing but a blur. In a matter of seconds they had moved and made up the miles between Hogsmeade and The school front gates. There was an older lady who met them at the gates. He saw his niece by her side and a small boy who could only be his nephew. He for a moment took in the boy and knew his eyes. Caleb felt a sadness a moment as he looked into his sisters eyes that the child possessed.

Draco was hugged by both of the children a moment as they were scared. He nodded and dropped down to hug them properly. He seemed to be in Caleb's observation to be whispering words of comfort to them.

Pogue placed a hand on his cousin and best friends shoulder and Tyler was on the other side of him, They made a striking trio as the Headmistress turned to speak with them. Her green eyes shone a moment with question but also in wisdom. She stepped forward her head held high and presented herself as the proper lady she was. She looked a moment curiously at Tyler who seemed to blush slightly a moment from the observation.

"Welcome Masters Danvers,Parry and Simms to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I assure you I know of course who you three are as well as Mr Garwin's abilities. Perhaps however it would be more prudent to finish this conversation in my office as it seems that the school always has eyes and ears."

Minerva smiled a moment quietly, her lips turning up a small amount. Her eyes shined a moment and twinkled. Draco saw this and groaned. He shook his head as he saw the confusion in the other men's eyes. American's they didn't seem to ruddy understand. Tyler walked over and he extended an arm to Minerva who nodded and took it graciously.

Caleb shook his head and he chuckled as he watched the interaction between Tyler and the Head Mistress. She was old enough for God's sake to be his grandmother, yet there he was,Tyler blushing at her like a school boy with a crush then extending his arm in a gallant gesture to the woman. He didn't know what to make of it really. Caleb saw that Draco was also shaking his head and heard a snicker coming from his nephew.

Tyler was silent as he helped the Headmistress to the great doors of the castle. He didn't know what made him so bold as to offer her his arm however when she touched it , he felt a warmth and a recognition in that moment. He knew this woman was familiar to him but did not know why she would be. He looked back to see Pogue and Caleb smiling and he sighed a moment.

Tyler was raised with manners and he knew that even though he realized that the woman his senior by more than perhaps his life time by three was rather spry. She or so it seemed to him,didn't see herself as old and if the adage was true that you are as young as you feel.. He knew that things were different in this country, yet he also knew that at his own grandmother's knee he had been taught proper manners and manners were important no matter where you came from or was.

Minerva smiled as she let go of his arm as they got to the top of the long staircase that went to the great huge doors. She turned and watched the others walking up behind her and Tyler and she made a sound of a half giggle in her throat. It was the closest thing to a laugh that she would utter.

"Thank you Master Simms for your assistance, it seems that you were raised properly with the manners of old times. I can lead all of you from here. Mr Malfoy, Perhaps it would be best you meet us in a bit after visiting Madame Pomphrey and making that locator spell. As I said the village also has eyes and ears as well as the castle."  
She said all of this and Draco nodded. He heard Pogue whisper to Caleb.

"Ok what the hell was that and did she just say the village has eyes and ears? Weird place if you ask me Caleb ."

Draco bit his lip not to laugh he didn't feel insulted as he knew that in their place he had felt weird at first. He for a moment had a sense that if they had grown up in England then they would have been all placed in different houses.

Draco imagined it a moment and saw it clearly. Caleb was no doubt a Ravenclaw , Tyler would have been a Hufflepuff and Pogue, He was thinking that the dirty blonde man was possibly either a Gryffindor or even Slytherin like himself. He knew for a fact that his bastard cousin would have given him a run for his money,Reid would have defiantly been a Slytherin. He knew that normally that thought would have given him a sense of pride, his cousin like the rest of the Malfoy's..no he corrected himself, Garwin. Draco's true sir name was Garwin and he still was finding that a bit shocking however, he knew that his family line for the most part were Slytherin's the only one who wasn't was his son. He smiled knowing that fate and the sorting hat had chosen wisely.

He broke these thoughts as he made his way to the Hospital wing, he realized that Caledonia and Scorpius had followed him as they both took one of his hands. He squeezed them trying to give them comfort and courage. He met the matron, she was concerned and it showed in her violet tinged eyes as she went to bustle around them, She looked each of them over and Draco tried to interject why they were there but he wasn't given a word in edgewise. Draco shook his head as he walked over and he went to her potions cupboard. He grabbed the necessary ingredients and put them together, let the cauldron simmer and waited to add the hair and blood sample.

The potion glowed green as Draco entered the last ingredients and he saw the matron take the vial of blood that had a small amount left and she tested it. She gave a expression of surprise then smiled as she looked at Draco a moment. Draco smiled back as he knew what she was about to tell him. He held his hand up a moment cautioning her as he glanced at the twins who were sitting there looking bored.

Madame Pomphrey nodded as she just grinned and she walked over .Her face was full of excitement and Draco smiled a moment. He frowned after a moment however as he took the matron aside. He took a calming breath as he waited.  
"I cannot be sure exactly but I do know that your wife is a little under a month along, Mr Malfoy, I do know that there is a way to track the whereabouts of the child inside her, I will need a sample of your blood and a hair to determine it however.

Draco nodded as he knew that was the one and only time he had made love with Hermione and it gave him more hope since in his reasoning he had gotten to her first that morning. He plucked a hair from his head and extended his arm to her.

"Take whatever you need as much as necessary"

The matron nodded as she gathered her potions and she then took a silver knife and she made a small incision into Draco's palm. As she did this she placed his hand over a cauldron and allowed three drops of his blood to enter it. Instantaneously two things began to happen. A light of pale blue and white surrounded Draco a moment then returned to the cauldron. It flashed as it seemed that there was a symbol of a double helix and both were blue. Draco for a moment was silent as he smiled.

"Twins "

Draco said as he remembered from the birth of Caledonia and Scorpius. The matron nodded as he grinned and chuckled happily. The matron was silent as something was unusual,for the moment she said nothing as she placed the hair into the cauldron and it shone. She nodded and still what she interpreted was a surprise. She wondered if it was possible. She had never heard of such a thing. She would consult her healer journals before asking Mr Malfoy.

The doors to the Hospital wing burst open and in stepped a dark haired man, His green eyes were looking around in a hurried state as his spectacles were perched on his nose. His hair was as wild as always. Beside him was a red haired woman, Her eyes which were a cinnamon brown caught sight of Draco as she marched her way over to him. Draco sighed as he saw the pair enter the room. The last time he had spoken to the couple it had ended on very bad terms. He knew that this time however he had no time for any petty arguments.

"Malfoy where is Hermione and what is this that you are playing at? You being here with Hermione can bring about nothing but trouble."

Two gasps were audible as the children looked on at Harry and Ginny Potter. Caledonia stood up and walked over to her father. She glared a moment at Harry and Ginny. She shook her head. She knew that she had never seen her uncle and aunt act this way towards anyone. She didn't like the way they spoke to her father, at all. The doors opened and in walked the Son's, they all looked at Draco and then to Harry Potter.

Caleb cleared his throat as he walked over to diffuse what he knew looked like was about to become a very volatile scene. He knew that from one look in Draco's eyes that he was irritated. Draco just blew off Harry and Ginny as he stepped to walk by him. Harry stopped him glaring at him.

"What did you do to Hermione you sadistic son of a bitch? Wasn't it bad enough you broke her heart once already ?"

Draco shoved Harry off of him and then glared at him coldly. He didn't have time to argue with the Potters.

"Piss off scar head, Give it a rest would you? I don't have time to go down memory lane with you at the moment. I have a wife and children to save, so excuse me if that's more important to me than your obvious lack of an maturity problem. If you want to come and help us fine, If not I understand that the Minister of Magic doesn't want to filthy his hands."

Draco strode out of the Hospital wing. Caleb looked over at Harry a moment in question. Harry shook his head. As he did he wondered if he had pegged Draco Malfoy wrong. He let that thought slide as being ridiculous and went after Draco.

Draco was livid as he made to the corridor. He knew that he didn't need this from Harry fucking Pothead coming in as the hero and trying to save the day. He stopped a moment to calm himself as he decided he needed to go back in the Hospital wing and let everyone know what he discovered. He made his way back there as he did he stopped and saw Harry at the other end of the hall. He wondered what the man bloody well wanted now, He knew that it wasn't like himself to back down from anyone, Especially not his life long nemesis.

Harry had his wand raised as he looked at Draco. He wondered what the man was playing at as he came back towards the Hospital wing. He had seen the look in Draco's eyes, had seen the pain as he declared his intentions. He saw the confusion and pain now as Draco walked towards him. Gone was the arrogant swagger, Gone was the smirk that Harry detested, now there was a man standing before him seemingly broken and Harry nodded to him.

"I'm in let's go"

Draco didn't smile he didn't even say thank you, all he did was nod back. Draco opened the doors and announced to all that were gathered there.

"I know where my wife is, I have it in mind to go alone,however I know all that will do is lead to arguing and we don't have the time for that, so whoever is coming come along but know we might not make it out of this one alive even if we have Harry Potter on our side."

Harry nodded as he saw Draco take charge and he noticed the walking stick he held. He saw it roar a moment and everyone in the room grew quiet as Draco seemed to be concentrating. He closed his eyes and held it out a moment in front of him, It left his hand and began to turn fast in a circle. Draco didn't know what was happening after all it was instinct that led him to do this. The staff it guided him and he noticed that there was a small wall of light emerging from the rotation. The staff stopped and came back to his hand.

Draco looked at it carefully, he placed a arm into what appeared an opening and was amazed when it vanished. He looked at Caleb a moment.

"Caleb, If something happens to me and I.. I want you to know your a good brother in law, we might have not know each other more than a few hours but I already know this. If something happens,Harry Ginny please take the children to Pansy and Blaise's as they are their God Parents."

Draco's voice had been strong despite he felt like it was hopeless. He looked at the children a moment and knelt down and hugged them.

"I love you both, be good and I'll have your mum come and return to you I swear on Merlin."

The scene was touching as the children hugged their father then went over to their aunt Ginny. She placed a hand on both of their heads and nodded to Draco. Harry turned and kissed his wife gently a moment.

"I love you and our boys Ginny"

Harry said this as Ginny smiled. She shook her head. "What about our little girl Harry huh?"

Harry looked puzzled a moment then Ginny grinned. "In seven months so your ass better come back to us."

Harry grinned and nodded as he turned to look at Draco. Draco extended his hand to Harry and Harry took it shaking it.

"We'll talk about the past later,lets go and you will return to your family I swear it. If anyone is going to die tonight it's going to be Reid Garwin."

Draco said these words as he stepped into the unknown portal. He felt like he was flying. His feet met pavement as he up at the huge house.

He wondered why he had been brought to this place of all places. It had horrible memories for him, For Hermione as well. He knew that one day he would have it burnt to the ground but for the moment he was curious as to why he was there. He heard a voice and it called to him, it beckoned him forward as something unseen slid the door open.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did i just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:The Birth Of Scarlet

The sky was azure as Reid opened his eyes. The train had stopped moving a few moments before and he went to rouse a deeply so it seemed Hermione. He watched her a moment as he smiled. She was beautiful he had always thought so. Hermione opened her eyes an looked up at Reid. She smiled as she placed a hand to his cheek a moment.

He smiled back as he ran a fingertip along her lips. She instinctively drew it around her lips and he smirked. He knew that this was going to be a lot of fun. If anything the sex would be amazing. He hated the fact that once he was done with her he was going to have to get rid of her. Such a pity she was a masterpiece, she was already so obedient. So much better than the other whores he had played with and discarded.

He lifted her a moment into his arms as if she was no lighter than a feather and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her head lay on his chest and for anyone that passed by it would seem to them that they were deeply in love. Reid thought the idea of love other than true power preposterous but however as he looked at the brown eyed woman a moment in thought he knew that the physicality of their relationship wasn't half bad.

Reid smirked a moment and her eyes changed as she saw the gesture. He knew that she was thinking of Draco Malfoy and he just shook his head. That was the one thing he knew he needed to break her of, He knew he would enjoy that later of course but right now he would have her enclosed in his hiding and away from the public eyes. He knew that in the Wizard world she was famous and he knew that he needed to have her alone and secluded

Reid had entered the real world now and set her down on her feet. He smiled as she walked beside him, her legs wobbled a bit in the shoes she was wearing but also to the fact that he had given her a rather through fucking. It pleased him as he noticed that she was unconsciously rubbing her legs together. He noticed she was looking at him a moment in lust. He drew her to him ducking them into an alley and he pressed her up against the wall. He leaned in and bit the side of her neck a moment. Hermione moaned as his body was pressed so hard against hers. She panted and then cried out a moment as he bit her neck. The pain mixed with the pleasure as he licked and suckled the mark now turned her on.

Reid groaned with satisfaction as he marked her this way. He smiled in satisfaction as he could smell her sex and knew she wanted him. Her surrender was sweet as he bit his mark on her neck again, the taste of her blood made him very amorous indeed. He could taste her power in it. He felt himself stiffen and engorge and knew pleasure. He didn't care who saw them as he shoved her knees up and removed his engorged manhood from his pants. He looked into her eyes a moment.

Hermione was in a state of euphoria as she heard his zipper and she ran a hand down his hips trying to get him to take her. She was begging him in a soft beguiling voice now. Reid smirked as he stepped away from her. Her bum came down with a thump as he looked down at her. She saw his eyes roam over her.

"Be a good little whore and make daddy cum won't you pet?"

Hermione gave him a look of disgust and he decided he would punish her for that as he grabbed her by the hair and made her raise on her knees in front of him. He held her head straight as he looked down at her. Hermione moaned as she drew his member into her mouth, her lips curved back as she knew he liked.

Reid closed his eyes as he felt her mouth there, she was always a good little cock sucker and he held her head still as he moved his hips against her, Hermione gagged a moment and tried to push him back a bit. He didn't care as he looked down at her and moved his hips faster. He knew that she would get used to it, He didn't care if anyone watched them or knew as he cried out a moment sharply.

Hermione gagged a bit,she tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge, she closed her eyes and swallowed as she did she seemed to get more used to the rhythm he was creating. She let her throat relax and she breathed through her nose.

She was surprised when Reid had cried out and knew that anyone could watch them. It sent a rather surprising amount of desire in her at that thought. She rolled her tongue as much as she could and tried to purse her lips so that it felt tighter on his member. She also knew what would make him spasm harder as she caressed his sack and he groaned.

He pulled out from between her lips and he stood her up. He turned her to face the wall. His hands skimmed over her butt and she bit her lip. She hoped he wasn't going to take her again so hard. She was still feeling a slight pain from earlier as well as when he had dropped her on the paved stone of the alley way. Reid bent down and he leaned in and kissed along a bruise on her bum. Hermione moaned as his lips kissed the spot. His lips were soft and he let them linger a moment. Her eyes fell closed.

Hermione felt herself feeling more pleasure as it seemed Reid had decided to explore more of her body. Her legs shook as he kissed along her thighs. He stood up and he kissed along the back of her neck slowly and gently and over the mark he had made there. He heard her pant and knew she was his to toy with as he wanted however he would test her some more.

He spread her legs and pushed inside her wet channel, he stilled a moment at the feeling of her heat. He just stayed like that until he saw a bloke walk by. He grinned when the man decided he was going to take this shortcut through the alley. Reid pumped up into her hard once then he gestured to the man. He placed a hand to his lips as he smirked and pulled out of Hermione.

Hermione moaned from the loss of contact as Reid bid the man closer. The man looked at this woman who he watched as her body was quivering. Hermione turned her head to look at Reid and froze. She saw a man walk over and he was looking her over. She wanted to hide, She began to feel shame as Reid just smirked and gestured to him.

"You will be my good slut and let him fuck you while I watch. Don't you cum for him,you do that only for me."

The man gave a nod as he dropped his pants and roughly entered Hermione. Reid watched her be a good little whore as she was being fucked hard and proper.

"You like the way that feels you little whore? Do you say it"

Hermione was so close she needed release. She opened her mouth and the words escaped in a moan.

"I like this master,Thank you master"

Hermione moaned and felt dirty. She really was a whore and she knew it now. Images of the life she had before were leaving her mind and being replaced with those of a hooker. Reid in her mind was now her lover and her pimp. He owned her has if she was property, He fed and took care of her,She needed him. The Hermione Granger Malfoy,The independent and strong woman was going fast as he had depraved her, degraded her, made her feel worthless then Reid made her feel loved when she was at the end of her teeter.

Reid nodded to the man. The man zipped up his pants. As he did he threw Reid a hundred Galleons and he looked Hermione over a moment and he caressed her face a moment. He smirked and Hermione didn't flinch now.

"She reminds me of a girl I went to school with, those eyes of hers but of course that girl was frigid and so tight assed, A bookworm know it all Gryffindor. Merlin was she fine as hell but i never got a piece of that ass,Granger was too damn good to be like the other ones. At least it's good to know that Slytherin's still put out. Yes she's quite a piece of ass,We could all have a spot of fun if your interested mate? My friend he is getting married and she'd be one hell of a party favor if you ask me."

Reid nodded as he walked over to Hermione and he grabbed her arms putting them above her head.

"Good girl would you like to go to a party? Make me very happy?"

He noticed tears in Hermione's eyes but knew he would break her of that conscience she still possessed .Hermione shivered and wondered what she was feeling this way. She felt dirty but intrigued, She felt very horny still and wondered about it. But she figured in her lust induced mind that it wasn't all bad,something that felt so good wasn't bad was it really?

"Yes I'd like that Master, It's my pleasure to make you happy"

"Names Marcus Flint and I assume you are not muggles,I detest them. Anyways bring your pet and meet me at this address then and you will receive a hundred Galleons for your trouble.

Reid smirked and nodded as he took the parchment and he saw the man leaving. He wondered a moment if she knew him. He asked her but she seemed to be in a daze. He smirked to himself as he caressed her face lovingly a moment. He knew she had not cum from the way the man had used her. This Marcus Flint had a small dick and didn't fill her woman up like he did. He ran a hand down and up her thigh and watched her reaction to him. She squeezed her thighs together trying to get some friction. He kissed her lips a moment then he asked her in a voice laced with lust and desire.

"Would my pet like to cum for Daddy now?"

Hermione moaned her response as he chuckled and he walked with her. He walked them to a nearby hotel and Hermione was so far gone in the need to be pleasured she didn't care. He got them a room and he threw her on the bed.

Hermione didn't notice that the place was filthy or that there was a large blood stain on the rug. Reid placed her on the bed and kissed her hungerly,he however knew that part of breaking her in was going to be making her feel safe and secure with him. He undressed her slowly and he saw how she was getting inpatient. He smiled as he kissed along her thighs knowing that she was so close. He stroked her with his fingertips and watched her face.

As he did this she cried out. It was too much too much pleasure and she began to cum for Reid. He looked down at her and he smirked as he continued on harder his hand covered in her fluids but he didn't stop. He gave her oral pleasure and she was crying and begging him for more. He loved when his lovers did that, made him feel so damn good. She was so beautiful writhing in pain and pleasure as he continued to tease her. he saw she was way beyond all reason now as he stared into her eyes and his went black. Her mind was foggy open to manipulation.

He knew that she loved sex and was already so good at it,good as a professional whore well almost she still had to learn to like being reamed up the ass but he'd make her used to that soon the men at the party could help him with that. Why not make a few bucks off her? He knew that he was wealthy but he knew right at the moment he couldn't touch any of that money and what he did have on him would not be enough for very long.

Reid entered her hard and fast as she was still in mid moved with a determined pace. For a moment the fact she was his and would do anything he said made him feel powerful, made his pleasure multiply. He took her that way for about an hour making her cum over and over, seven times if he had been keeping count and he finally came hard and stilled inside saw her eyes penetrate his and saw that the pills he had put in her Pumpkin juice back at the school was still having an effect on her. He would have to thank the dealer who gave him the Ecstasy later on,maybe even get his pet to give the man a blow job.

After a moment he felt the tremors die down and he actually wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him. He kissed her temple lovingly and held her as if she was the most cherished thing in the world. Hermione was relaxed and sated for the moment,She was happy. Moments like this when Reid held her and treated her like a princess made other times he punished her more worth it.

She knew that Reid loved her and protected her. So if she banged a man on the side with his permission or if he liked rough dirty sex,who was she to argue. She liked it too in a sick sense it gave her pleasure being fucked by Marcus Flint,to hear him call her a hot piece of ass.

She snuggled into Reid's arms with these thoughts on her mind as she knew that she belonged no where else in the world. Reid loved her and was the only one who loved her she knew this as she knew she needed oxygen to breathe, she needed Reid Garwin to take care of her.

Reid had her right where he wanted her now. He had erased most of her past life as it was he left just enough so she would not question mentally the changes. He made it so that she hated her husband and made her think he had taken the children from her. Reid wasn't sorry about any of it. When he was done she would be his greatest masterpiece to date. As it was she was already getting there. He erased her memories carefully and supplied others, He smirked as she fell asleep. He entered her dreams and created a whole new persona for her.

Reid felt her struggle with the images but soon she seemed content and even smiled. He knew that he had won and he knew it wasn't going to take long till he unlocked her power and it was his for the taking. In the evening there would be a party and he would debut the new Hermione, or as he would have her believe,Scarlet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Harry,Caleb,Tyler,Pogue and the others in the room watched Draco go through the portal, as he did they saw that it glowed with a fire a moment then it began to wane. Caleb stepped forward first and he walked into the portal, blackness surrounded him as he landed on his feet. He knelt down as he looked at a large structure, He wondered what it was as he was soon followed by Pogue,Harry then Tyler lastly who looked a bit like he wanted to vomit from the way he had spun in the portal.

Harry was quiet as he looked at the house and was surprised that they were taken to this place. They were standing in front of what looked like a large museum but Harry knew what this place really was. He took in the roman columns that graced the front entry way to a large onyx stone that made up the door. He saw Draco staring at the house. He walked over to him and he saw Draco flinch as the door seemed to open for itself. Draco was silent as he closed his eyes a moment, it had been years since he had come to this house, once his home he left it the day after Hermione had left him. The house was filled with lots of bad memories here more than the good ones.

Malfoy Manor could fall down and he wouldn't have cared in the slightest. He knew that he was tempted to make Fury fyre and desimate it till it was nothing but cinders. He would delight in watching his ancestral house burn to the ground.

Draco shook the thought off as he walked to the doorway, he noticed that inside it was as he had left it those ten years before, however it seemed that someone or something had been expecting him. He knew that Hermione was not here he could not sense her presence. The thing about love well for them at least love between him and his witch,he could always feel her presence and she his. The fact that he wasn't feeling her presence and he had asked to be taken to where she was, unnerved him. Why did the portal bring him to this place?

He looked at the men with him and knew that some of them were somewhat amazed by the sight of Malfoy Manor, but he saw the reluctance in Harry's eyes. He knew that this place had bad memory for him as well. Draco shook off the memories as they tried to assault him and made his way to the study. As he did so he paused for a moment and placed a hand on a doorway. He didn't open it cause he knew what his mind would show him if he did so. The Conservatory was always a hard spot for him, over time it had been the one room that he and his wife had locked and never opened. Draco had after all in his youth witnessed his wife,still a young woman tortured by his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. He at the time had been so scared and he couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to. At the time he was sixteen years old and still under the oppression of his Father and Voldemort's thumb.

Draco knew that also the dining room was another place he never entered. Not after what had happened to the muggle studies Professor, Charity Barbbage. Draco shook off the thoughts as he heard what sounded like singing to him. He looked at the others and wondered if they heard it too.

The other men were looking around as Draco seemed to Caleb at least to be almost in a trance like state. So where were they a museum or something and why would his sister be here? He knew that if Reed was hiding Hermione he wouldn't have been so stupid to risk taking her to a museum. Caleb smiled a moment in surprise as did the other men except Harry and Draco themselves watched as people in the portraits were moving around. He heard them whispering and glaring at the new comers.

"More mud bloods in this house, how this family has gone to bloody hell."

This painting exclaimed loudly. Draco stopped as he looked at the painting a moment. He knew that it was coming from his grandfather,Abraxus Malfoy and Draco just snapped. He walked over to the painting and drew his wand as he was about to set the portrait on fire he saw the old man in the painting smile.

"Welcome The Sons of Ipswitch,I see that my Grandson has finally been given his birthright, Sad day indeed to have come to this chaps." Draco went to mutter something when he heard his name being called.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

He turned his attention to a beautiful woman in a white gown, her portrait was adorned in a beautiful golden guild frame, her grey eyes beckoned to him. He paused and glared at his Grandfather. The man scoffed as he then smirked. Draco muttered obscenities as he turned and walked over to the painting of the beautiful woman who was singing now a song in French..

The men in the hall with Draco stopped and looked at the portrait. Each of them saw the beautiful woman and heard her song. Harry covered his ears a moment and the other men gave him a puzzled look. The song she was singing it seemed to have an effect on Harry. For a moment it seemed that it brought back memories of another time, he knew her face reminded him of when he had seen the Veela singing at the Quiddich world cup.. He looked at the woman who it seemed was almost as if she was alive and as Draco stepped forward and bowed his head a moment the woman in the portrait gave a radiant smile.

"You have returned my Dragon, My son I'm so sorry please forgive me, I regret not keeping Hermione here that night as you know."

"It's all been straightened out mother, I know it wasn't your fault really. Please think nothing more on it."

Draco accepted his mother's apology as he then looked at her sadly. He knew that he needed to find Hermione and time was of the essence but he wondered why he was here and not where his woman was.

Narcissa looked at the men each giving her a blank stare except Harry who she gave a look of surprise to. She however then motioned for Draco to step forward. As he did it was as if she came to life as she moved her head and was able to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Your Father is expecting you in the study, I know you have many questions and only Lucius can fully answer those, What I can answer however or what I do know is that I've missed you baby boy so much. Gentleman I have yet the pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Narcissa Malfoy and my son it seems has forgotten his manners. Hello Harry Potter, a pleasure as always to speak with the savior of the Wizardry world..Why might I ask do you cover your ears so?, Is my singing that horrible?" She asked as she gave him an amused look.

Harry looked sheepish as he looked now at Narcissa Malfoy and he blushed slightly a moment. He meant no dis respect of course but that song, He even didn't know why it affected him so much but he could in his memory hear that song sung by another woman.

"I have no idea why and no your voice is not horrible Mrs Malfoy, really it's quite lovely almost as beautiful as a Veela's."

Narcissa giggled and it was a sound that was almost lyrical. As she did she placed the back of her hand to her lips a moment and smiled brightly. She shook her head as she enjoyed the compliment a great deal.

"Yes,that song of course it was a favorite song in my early years, a Veela song yes, I learned it from my own Grandmother who was a pure blooded Veela. So thank you for the compliment,and please Harry dear call me Narcissa or Cissy."

The other men of course did not know what a Veela was but they all glared at the portrait,she was the most beautiful woman they had ever saw.. Harry nodded as he then looked at Draco who laughed a moment. He always suspected that his mother was part Veela but never had he heard it spoken so easily and nonchalantly. He took a breath.

"Why am I here and not with Hermione?" He asked seemingly no one but then a voice called out to him.

"Oh but you are in a way my love, I'm always with you don't you know that by now my beloved Dragon? "

Draco turned and he looked at a portrait that was over the mantle. For a moment the woman's smile was radiant as she looked at Draco warmly. His Hermione sat on a seatee and he was knelt beside her,He watched as the portrait Draco turned to look at him then as well. They were so young back when they married, Just eighteen and out Hogwarts. So much in love that it made his heart hurt for a moment to see that younger version of them that had so many dreams and a happy future together. They truly had been innocent,well as much as they could have been under the circumstances of their lives.

Hermione in her white wedding gown bringing even now tears in his eyes as he smiled despite the direness of the situation. He for a moment looked at the facsimile of his younger self as well. They made a handsome and loving couple and he knew this was part of the reason he had left that day, and never came back to the Manor he nor Scorpius. He knew that the picture of their happy union had haunted him for years.

"Hermione,my beautiful Mi darling I'm only not with you because I know not where you are right now but I promise I'll bring you home to me and the kids. I promise baby "

Draco saw her smile and kiss the portrait him and he then wiped the tears from his eyes. He had forgotten he was not alone when he felt a hand on his shoulder a moment. He closed his eyes as he heard a strong voice tell him.

"We'll find her Draco and you'll keep your promise."

Caleb said as he stepped forward a moment. He looked closely at the portrait and smiled a moment.

"So this is neat and weird at the same time, Would you happen to know what Hermione knows, the Hermione of course of our present time at all?"

The younger version of Hermione looked at Caleb a moment and she shook her head softly. She however then asked in a voice full of happiness and laughter as she had been painted on a very happy day for her.

"No, however I do know that there is a part of Hermione's soul here, just there.."

She had pointed to Draco and said matter of factly. "Our souls are one Draco wherever I am you feel me, I feel you and you know that if you would concentrate enough, You'll find me. Believe in our love,It's everlasting."

She then turned to Harry and smiled. As she did this the Painting Draco for a moment frowned. He raised an eyebrow at his wife as she said.

"Harry dear its good to see you, Please help Draco and finally put aside your differences. I love him and always have, I hope that in time you have accepted this and also think of a place where I would go if I was in pain, a place perhaps that is un-plot able even.. You know the answer to this as you must know I cannot speak the name of the place, since I am not the secret keeper but you are."

Harry nodded as he then realized exactly where she meant and looked at Draco. He knew where Hermione would go, But would she have taken Reid with her? He wondered as he said. "I think that it's a not sure she'd have taken him there but perhaps if she's gotten away from him."

The others looked at him in question as he then sighed and looked at Narcissa's painting a moment. He nodded in respect. "The noble house of Black" He said as she then looked at him levely and nodded. "My cousin's home at Grimauld place, yes I had heard you inherited it,Bella was beside herself with fury over that and kreacher even."

She looked at Draco and said quietly. "I will look there as there is a portrait of myself there still hanging and will talk to my auntie" She looked at Harry a moment and she said in a voice lightly lyrical in sound. " You will know soon, as it is I am sorry that you did not get to know Sirius as I did, he was my favorite cousin afterall. " she then looked to Draco and replied.

"Talk to Lucius,that is why you are here my son."

She then popped out of the portrait. Caleb,Pogue and Tyler were surprised and the looks on their faces showed it as they watched Draco for a moment look back at the portrait with him and Hermione and he stood now more in front of it. As he did he for a moment just looked at her. She was always beautiful to him, always so good and kind and he felt his heart ache for a moment knowing that he had been at fault for all of this due to a misunderstanding.

"I love you Mi so much so do our kids,take good of my baby,I promise you she'll be in my arms soon."

He told his portrait self as she then smiled and kissed the portrait and then turned wiping a tear from his eye. He made his way down the hallway and the others followed him quietly each in thoughts with themselves. All they had seen had been surprising to them after all. But then again Caleb knew that they had known some of the things like the fact that these Wizards carried wands and that it was simular to their walking sticks. Truthfully Draco was walking with his and it seemed to already be quite comfortable with him, that atleast Caleb noticed right away. Maybe the fact that Draco already had magical ability had made it easier. He didn't know but he did know that he could feel the energy coming off of his brother in law and it was very strong. It was different to a point then the others magic and he attuned this to be because of his wizard status.

Harry caught up to Draco and gave him a questioning look. As he did this Draco for a moment ignored him,more intent on concentrating and getting down to business. Caleb caught up to them as Harry opened his mouth and exclaimed.

"Are you a bloody Veela as well? I mean I never really thought about it but it would make some sense after all."

Draco chuckled a moment despite everything and sighed. He then stopped in front of a door and placed his hand on the door knob. As he did he turned and looked at Harry.

"No but then again that tends to run more in the female generations and yet,if you must know Minister, I am not no but my daughter has a very good chance of being one when she turns thirteen years of age, as it is my son will be powerful at that age too thanks to his mothers bloodline and mine it seems since in a sense we are both children of Ipswitch.."

Draco then grinned as he turned the doorhandle and Harry took in a sharp breath then and then he turned and looked at Caleb. He wondered what was going on truly, here he was with his enemy and rival all through school, with a supposive brother that Hermione had and three others he did not know. He looked at Caleb levely a moment and saw the same brown eyes that resembled his friends. He for a moment was just silent then he nodded and shook out of the thoughts.

"Mi has told me alot about you Harry Potter, you should know that despite it all,I am not one to want to worship anyone else. However I do know that whatever purpose you have here better be in my sisters best interest especially after what you did to her and her husband. Yes she told me what you did Harry Potter,She loved him and they have another chance to work things out, She wrote me a letter explaining that they had a arguement and well i recieved it this morning actually,She forgave him and that's good enough for me,besides she's having his children and I think truthfully my friend Reid, he'd not hesitate to rid her of them if he finds out."

Caleb then walked away and left a shamed faced Harry standing there quietly reflecting and remembering the past.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:**

From here on Hermione will be referred to as Scarlet and she will be acting very un Hermioneish..

This chapter is NC17 or rated M for mature..

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Scarlet

It was a few hours later when Hermione awoke as she did she stretched a moment and purred like a cat. She felt a bit sore but nothing she wasn't used to after all. She smiled as she saw that Reid was sitting at a make shift table in the corner and overlooking the paper, She sauntered over to him not shocked or embarrassed of her nakedness as she saw him turn his head and give her a smirk and patted his knee a moment.

"On your knees kitten come here"

She grinned as she got on all fours to approach him the last three feet and she purred like a kitten as she for a moment rubbed her head a moment against his thigh as she looked up at him a moment.

"Did kitten have a nice dream?"

Reid asked her as for a moment he ran his fingers through her hair and she purred rubbing her head against his head. Hermione (Who from this point will be referred to as Scarlet) Moaned softly a moment as she said in a very seductive voice.

"Yes Master

"Get dressed pet Daddy's got a job for us, I bought you something pretty it's in the closet there,you may walk upright if it pleases you to do so"

"Yes Master if it pleases you I should like to please"

"It does please me,good girl my naughty little kitten would you like some cream first though pet?"

"Yes Master"

Reid grinned as he rose and as he kept her there a moment he bobbed his erection in her face. Scarlet smirked then took him in her mouth and began to give him a few strokes as she relaxed and he moved inside her mouth,he was gentler this time as he knew she would get a bit of rougher treatment later on at the party.

Within a few minutes he was sated and she sat back on her heels with a cat that swallowed the canary look on her lips. She stood up then and went to the closet.

"It's lovely master, you really know how to spoil me"

Scarlet declared as she saw the objects in the closet and pulled out the Long black leather pants with laces up the sides and a matching corset that laced at the juncture where her breasts met. She purred as she then saw the underwear he had also gotten her.

"Is kitten pleased? I figured we would knock these men dead tonight. I also have gotten the stripper pole and you my dear are going to put on a show for a man about to give up on life."

Scarlet licked her lips as she put on the t back leather panties and a black corset that cinched in her waist a bit more. She saw the garter belt and fishnet stockings and purred as she placed them on and then the flirty leather pants and smiled as she saw they had snaps so she could take them off easily.

She put on all of this and then he kissed along the shell of her ear as he ran a hand down across her flat stomach a moment. As he did this she moaned ever so softly out to answer him.

"So poor sap getting married, might as well give him a night to remember.. what was the client's name again?" She asked as she took out a tube of scarlet red lipstick and did her makeup sultry and appreciated her appearance in the long length mirror a moment.

"Gregory Goyle I believe, he is marrying some cow or something,Marcus gave me the address and it's in Devon shire. When you are ready pet we will go there."

She turned to look at him and for a moment smirked then put on her heels, they were black leather stiletto heels that had cut outs through and around them. They were sexy shoes and she bit her lip a moment not to squeal. Reid took her in and he handed her her wand and she completed the look by straightening her hair and colored it with black and red highlights through her chestnut locks., she then appreciated her appearance in the mirror.

"Baby's looking hot.. Daddy has one more present for you pet, "

He went to the table and pulled out a leather choker collar that had a long leather and metal leash attached. She purred as he kissed the back of her neck and wrapped the leather around and it locked in the front and back and he ran a hand through her hair.

"your a vision, however not sure I like the leather pants as much.. do something with them pet?"

Reid commanded as she nodded and placed the tip of her wand on the pants and changed them into chaps and she was wearing shorts that molded to her body like a glove. She didn't show it but frowned slightly at the way her stomach seemed a little bit puffy as she ran a hand over it a moment. Reid's eyes followed her actions as she did this and he for a moment was silent. As he then took his hand and ran it over her own he closed his eyes a moment and he stilled as he did she watched him in the mirror and when he smirked she for a moment hesitated as she saw his eyes look up at her in the mirror.

"I like this much better.. The boys will pay double for your hot piece of ass. So you ready to put on a show?""

Reid asked her with a self satisfied smirk. She nodded as she licked her lips a moment and she looked at him he nodded as she then replied.

"Yes Master Scarlet's gonna rock their world, how many cocks will I have tonight? Really it doesn't matter but the though makes me so wet and so horny. May I ask a question Master?"

Scarlet said in her most seductive voice as she for a moment took his hand and lifted it and sucked a moment on the end of his index finger. As she did this Reid felt his lust for her filling him again and she smiled in satisfaction a moment as she felt him harden behind her. In her mind she thought men were so easy to arouse.

"You may ask as long as it's not something that will displease me scarlet after all your my slave and I your loving master"

Reid said this as he then watched her expression a moment and he wondered what she was thinking. He was about to look when she said.

"Do you want me to cum for them or wait till we get home? I mean I figure that I'm going to be pleasing a lot of cock tonight and if I can't wait you gonna punish me master?"

She said this not in a scared way but as he realized in a naughty way that promised she wanted to be punished. He for a moment felt pride as he looked her over and knew his job was complete,she was his greatest masterpiece alive and flesh.

"Hmm baby likes it when I punish her I think.. But master wants to make baby cum,cum for daddy and no one else. You can fake it though you know.. but you never fake it with me do you?"

He asked her this as he watched her a moment. She turned to look at him and ran a hand down his chest as she did so it was hesitant because after all she was his slave.

"If it pleases you it pleases me.. I'll not cum but how much is this job worth tonight?"

He gave her a disapproving look and she looked down at her feet and placed her hands on the back of her neck. He watched her actions and he replied .

"Leave that to me love,tonight I'm going to allow you to dominate these men as a gift for you being such a good and naughty girl. However it's enough to get a better room then this maybe and a present would you like a new toy or two?"

He asked as he then restrained from taking her again as she shivered at his voice and he removed her hands from the back of her neck and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"Tonight your going to show me how well you can dominate a room full of men if need be and I give you control tonight,your their mistress as the bride groom wants to be dominated. However you belong to me and don't forget that baby.. Scarlet you look so sexy right now I want to take you so bad.. don't disappoint me or you'll get worse than the spanking you received last time you displeased me.. you know I don''t like to hurt you,but that's how you learn.. "

As he told her this his eyes changed and she remembered now the paddling he had given her the last time they had an encounter and he was displeased. True it was all a lie but she didn't know this as she watched him beating her until she was bloody with a whip and then he healed her after wards and was loving to her.

He saw her eyes glaze over and knew she was remembering his lies and he saw her after a moment look down but she was grinning like a Cheshire cat and he knew it was a good sign after all.

"Power Is sexy,thank you master for letting me have this power over these poor pathetic fools.. I won't disappoint you."

She said this in a deadly calm as she then tousled her hair a moment and went to grab her handbag and light up a cigarette. She took a drag off the cigarette and he smirked knowing his memory modification was complete as Hermione wasn't a smoker and hated cigarettes or fags as the English called them. He extended his hand to her and she purred a moment as she let out the smoke and it curled a moment into a ring,as it did so they walked out of the room and he walked with her down the street a bit. Eyes traveled over her as men passed by and women frowned at her appearance. Reid felt their envy and looks at her. Scarlet smirked and for a moment as she looked each woman in the eyes and dared her to say something. One went to speak but Reid noticed she walked away with her mouth open.

Scarlet was in her element and he was pleased. She was a sexual vixen and they would have a fun night. She was so unlike the bookworm she had been and her modesty was now gone completely. She was stripped bare all her quirks and he really liked his creation. They went to an alley way as they did he asked her.

"You have your wind? I figure we might have to apparate there it being a wizard's home and all"

Scarlet nodded as she took her and out and she took his hand in his. As she leaned in she kissed him hard a moment and they apparated. As they arrived she re applied her lipstick as it had become smudged and that would not do tonight. He wondered how she knew where they were going and if they were in the right place when he saw the man Marcus looking at them waiting for them. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk as he saw Scarlet.

"Your one smoking hot piece of ass,they're going to love you."

He replied as he for a moment grabbed one of her breasts and she gave him a look. As he did this she relaxed and let him touch her. He circled her a moment as he did he whistled.

"Damn if you don't remind me of Granger, she was a looker like you but more plain,she married a mate of mine however and I know for a fact I always lusted after her in school. The groom is inside and something tells me he's going to love his present. "

Scarlet for a moment had a feeling she knew this man and had been to this place before but as fast as she had the idea it was gone again.

"So where did you go to school pet?"

Marcus asked as she smirked a moment and looked him straight in the eyes. As she did this however he raised his hand to caress her face and she purred softly as she knew she was suppose to do.

"Hogwarts, I was a Gryffindor but I always wanted a bit more Slytherin in me... Names Scarlet not pet.."

Marcus smirked and raised an eyebrow as he nodded satisfied.

"Well your about to enter a room full of Slytherin/s my dear, think you can handle that? More than a few in you?"

Her answer to him was to take her hand and caress his balls through his trousers as she looked at him and replied.

"The more snakes the better. Hmm your such a big boy, I enjoyed our quickie today.. how do you want me to play this.. Is this man a virgin or should I expect from the bride groom some rough sex? I ask because I like the rough sex but I don't want him getting any ideas because we fuck he leaves his fiancee,it's a trade misfortune sometimes. I've had more than one man want me for more than a fuck but I belong to my master and no one else. I make that perfectly clear. Masters allowing me to do this and I want it so badly, however afterward I don't want your mate to come try to look me up"

She said this as she for a moment just saw his eyes turn angry but then he nodded as she finished caressing him and to his surprise she bent down and unzipped his pants and licked a trail up the inderside of his cock.

"He's untouched,however he will not be trying to skip out of this wedding tomorrow."

Marcus promised her as she got up then and she patted his forming erection lightly a moment.

"Be sure because if he does my price doubles and believe me I'm not a cheap fuck as it is,I do everything so prepare of course for your bag of galleons to get a lot lighter. Then again Master and you will discuss that while I go and begin my little dance."

As she walked off towards the house she moved her body especially her hips in a very provocative manner and Marcus flint watched her, eyed her and lusted after her. Reid smirked as he replied.

"A thousand galleons a head, and believe me my girl is worth every sickle"

Reid impressed himself as he remembered the equivalent in wizarding money. He didn't want to give it away he was a muggle as they called them. He knew he had more power than any man in this wizarding world and as he watched Scarlet he saw Marcus's reaction and knew he would get his money's worth tonight.

"Let the show begin" He muttered as he walked and caught up to Scarlet and he knew that it would entertain him to no ends.

There were ten men in the room as they entered it and Scarlet sauntered over to each of them a moment,as she did this a pair of indigo eyes watched her, as he did he was silent in his observation.

Scarlet made her way over to Goyle who blushed as she approached him and she licked her lips.

"So big boy you want to have fun with me tonight before you get the old ball and chain? Mind if I dance a bit first? Gets me excited a bit"

She asked with a sultry voice as she was happy when the stripper pole was up and she walked over to it in a sexual prowl and she began to move her body. The pair of Indigo eyes traveled her and he continued to be silent as he watched this woman. He knew her and wondered what her husband would think of this display she was giving as well as he felt sick as he excused himself and left the room. He wondered what had happened to the brightest witch of their age and why she seemed to be reduced to this. It made no sense. It was as if she wasn't no longer Hermione Granger Malfoy but as he light a fag and contemplated this, he saw Marcus and the man who seemed to bring Hermione there discussing things and overheard their conversation.

Marcus: Ten thousand Galleons? That's a bit for a piece of ass?

Reid: Well that's the price a thousand a head and she's worth every sickle my friend..

Marcus: She seems familiar to me though she was a Gryffindor, and around my age..

Reid: Believe me she might be thirty but what she does is good, damn good better than those young girls who are so inexperienced. Broke her in myself I did.

Today you got just a taste of my ripe wicked plum.. Shes so juicy and so tight,you felt her heat yourself man.

Marcus: Still it bothers me she reminds me of Malfoy's old lady..

Reid: You want to know a secret you fulfilled one of your adolescent fantasies today,Scarlet can fulfill them all.

Marcus: You mean shes.. incredible what do you have her under Imperious or something else?

Reid: Nothing she is doing this of her own free will. It was Malfoy's mistake for letting her go and my fortunate day when I found her. However she goes by Scarlet now,She told me she liked what you did..

Blaise had heard enough as he wondered what had happened to Hermione to turn to a life like this? He also wondered where his God Daughter was as he knew this wasn't a life where a child should be involved. He decided he would pay his friend a little visit to see what he thought and let him know he knew the life his wife was leading. He hated to tell Draco but he felt obligated as his child was involved. He was about to apparate to Hogwarts as he knew that Draco had taken up a Professorship there when he paused and heard the men coming his way, he waited hiding a moment behind a pillar as they passed and went indoors. He walked to the apparition site and in a second he was bound for Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Family Secret Revealed

Draco entered the study and as he did he was grateful the house elves continued to clean in his absence as he walked over and stood in front of his Father's desk, now his desk and looked up at the portrait of the man in question sitting there. He was about to ask his Father what was going on when he was interrupted from his musings.

"So you have come into your inheritance Draco? I had feared that you would find out before I was able to prepare you my son. Your staff is beautiful not much unlike my own,with the exception of course of the Dragon instead of the Snake head. What troubles you if I didn't already know.."

Draco gritted his teeth a moment as he stared at the gray eyes of his patriarch and he was about to retort when Lucius raised his hand in the portrait for Draco to be silent. Draco growled a moment but said nothing as Lucius continued.

"what is the problem Draco,has this to do with your wife? I know that it was a disappointment when she left you a simmering broken shell of a man yet I understand son. Your Mother has been feeling guilty for a decade and I hope you have come to tell me you have reconciled finally so she will be happy and stop crying on my shoulder."

Lucius wasn't known as a man who showed his emotions easily with the exception of his displeasure. He watched Draco and Draco knew that his Father's portrait of course was infused with a part of his soul and that Lucius could interpret current events as well as the past. However he wouldn't know where Hermione was. Draco wondered if it was pointless to come here at all.

"We reconciled and then she was kidnapped by my cousin of all people,surprise when Caledonia took me to Massachusetts and I met the other Sons Of Ipswich. Did you know Hermione's twin Brother is the oldest of their covenant of four and a Danvers?"

Draco said,as he looked at his father levelly a moment. Lucius took a breath a moment and rubbed his eyes as he replied.

"Yes, I could feel her magical signature as well as I knew her secret but I was bound by an unbreakable to keep it. As it was when we Malfoy's came to England we changed our name from Garwin and all ties to Garwins were severed, However I had her investigated when you started your courtship of her as well when she became a pain in my ass as a child. I take it she knows of her legacy now and has reunited with her brother? I had heard there was two of them in the Danvers line. I encouraged your pairing as I found this out as it guarantees your children will have powerful bloodlines. "

Draco looked at his Father levelly as he confessed this and he growled the only show of emotion on his emotionless mask on his face. He however was silent as he knew his Father would continue. He wanted to know what the old bastard knew.

"Yes, I knew and I may have not liked the way the girl was raised but she is powerful a witch. Her mother was a witch as well as her Father a Son ,their power is from ancient magics and as such as is it flows in my veins and yours as well and from the evidence you have that quarter staff, You are the eldest of the sons as was I?"

Draco nodded as he replied.

"Yes so it seems and Reid Garwin has taken Hermione for that power she possesses. I also have more concern as she carries my child,make that children Father. I have no idea where he has taken her but she is in grave danger from him."

Draco then saw Caleb enter and as well the other sons as well as Harry who gave Lucius a look that spoke volumes of hatred in his green eyes.

"Welcome Sons Of Ipswich,I assume you have come to help my son. Brethren I have no idea where my daughter in law is, however I am at your disposal if you need anything and there is anything I can be of assistance with."

Lucius said,as he bowed his head a moment. Harry made a sound in his throat as he glared at Lucius. It was true Lucius had turned spy for the Order as had Draco but Harry still to this day didn't trust either Malfoy, however he knew that the former, Draco was in dire need as well as for Hermione and their friendship he would see this through and make sure she was alive and well.

He didn't like Hermione's choice back then and didn't like them now but it was her life after all. He regarded the Portrait a moment with a raised eyebrow as he recalled Lucius Malfoy was never gracious unless he was getting something. He wondered for a moment what was his angle as there was possibly really nothing to gain from this.

"Potter, welcome to Malfoy Manor, Tippy our houselef has informed me you are Minister Of Magic these days, finally a good man for the job. I am not surprised you are present as Hermione is a personal acquaintance of yours as well as it is good to see Draco has retained a member of rule to be witness to the events that will unfold. "

Harry crossed his arms as he looked at Lucius and he replied.

"Hermione is my concern, your son can go to hell Lucius as well as I don't give a damn what you think. I never have and never will, our relationship that and I call it that loosely is full of nothing but mutual disrespect and hatred. I assure you that this man,this Reid will be punished to the extent of the law as he committed his crime in the wizarding world. "

Lucius looked surprise a moment then looked at Draco who was silent but he saw in his eyes much pain and nodded quietly a moment.

"Perhaps,however Harry Potter, the Sons we also have our own brand of justice as well as it's Draco's right to punish any man who hurts his wife, that is part of the Pure blood council and falls under those guidelines which are approved by the Ministry of Magic as you are aware. Draco what are your plans for your cousin ?"

Draco didn't even hesitate to answer as he said,

"To kill the bastard if necessary. He violated my wife and he raped her. There is evidence he also wants to hurt her if not kill her for her power. I have seen this as I can feel his power increasing in her presence, he is feeding off of her. If he has hurt her in any way it is my right to punish him as I see fit. I am prepared to die to rescue her and keep my promise to my children. The ones alive as well as the ones she carries in her womb. In the end it's going to be him or I and I intend for it to be me who brings home my wife to our children. "

Draco just stood there as Harry looked at him sharply a moment. He had to admit he saw the determination in Draco's eyes and heard the truth with his own ears. He knew if it had been Ginny he would do the same without a thought. He would not fault Malfoy for this decision and told himself he would pull as many strings in his power when Draco went to court for killing Reid Garwin as he had no doubt in Draco's abilities.

"What say you Potter, I warn you if you try to stop me I cannot guarantee that I will not give you just cause to go to Askaban and I will do freely and without a struggle as I know that if and when I kill Reid Garwin, I will happily go there if it means my wife, that Hermione is safe and free. Our children need her."

Draco would not sugar coat things as he intended to go at it to the death if need be. He wanted all present to understand this upfront and foremost.

"Reid is a dead man walking if he has hurt her, what say you brethren? I ask as your eldest son and in respect. My challenge is it within the guidelines and boundaries?"

Draco asked as he turned to look at Caleb a moment. He saw in his eyes, the ones that mirrored Hermione's the hard glint and thirst for vengeance. Caleb was silent a moment as he then nodded and looked at Pogue and Tyler who nodded as well.

"You are in your rights, I know the guideline states that in cases that involve a spouse or children that if one hurts a member of the covenant, that wronged member has right to judge it's fellow member, in light that the offense is my sister doesn't deter or color my opinion however, a vote is usually taken and I vote that you have that right as eldest as well as a husband to my sister, a father to my unborn Nephews."

Tyler and Pogue looked at Draco and replied each.

Pogue: Reid overstepped his bounds, he needs to be accountable for his deeds and as such as the eldest you are in your own right to pass judgment. I vote that you be allowed to do so without interference of the brethren court"

Tyler: I agree with Pogue as well as inform you that Reid is also my cousin as well as you are Draco and is family, all the Sons we are family, when a family member does wrong he must be punished, I ask that you spare his life if possible because he is family however, if that is not possible then I will resign that you had the right. As well as Represent you in court if you are brought up on the charges of murder."

Draco didn't know what to feel as he stood there and listened to them then turned to Harry who was silent through the whole conversation.

"What says you Potter? If I kill him and believe me I want to and if that happens?"

Harry was quiet a moment as Draco asked this and he battled a moment with his feeling of duty as well as honor and his friendship of Hermione.

"If he has hurt her, or worse killed her,no power in this world will stop you from taking vengeance, however it is that I am an officer in charge of the Ministry and I cannot look a blind eye to the fact you kill him in my presence."

Harry said, as he took a breath and raised a hand to indicate he wasn't finished talking. He squared his shoulders and looked Draco in the eyes.

"However I will do all in my power if it happens to make sure you are not prosecuted for it. Especially if he kills Mione as I know myself would take vengeance for that act. If it was Ginny, I would do the same without hesitation, remorse or regret. However how this ends I am behind you and Mione. If you die however, I will do what I can to guarantee Hermione goes back to your kids and is well taken cared of for the rest of her days. I might not be her brother from birth butt she is like my sister and I love her as such. She's my best friend and I would die for her. As it were I wish you luck and for her sake not your own,stand behind you and offer my assistance. We could get some aurors on this."

Harry finished, as he looked at Draco who nodded but then asked Harry honestly.

"You would have it leaked out and all over the papers that the Malfoy wife was kidnapped? I think not as that scandal would hurt my children very much and I ask however if you do, trust only those you know who will not talk. I know that I am going to sound crazy for saying this but I want you to ask Weasley to head them. I know that he and I never see eye to eye and never will and it would be a cold day in hell before we became friends,but he's Hermione's other best friend and I would ask that I bring Blaise in on this too as I know he's an unspeakable and I trust him with my life and those of my childrens. Blaise and Pansy both would help a great deal."

Draco then looked at his Father as he heard his mother's voice and she appeared in the frame next to him and she seemed out of breath if that was possible for a portrait.

"She is not there, however I have word from Hogwarts, someone has come to see you a very old friend and he has information that might help you a great deal. I heard this in passing as I entered my portrait in your suites where he was discussing this with the Head Mistress. Caledonia and Scorpius were asleep, my angels so grown up and beautiful.. I wish I could have spoken to them,promise me you will come home finally with your family, all of them and make this Manor a home?"

Narcissa added quickly as Draco took in her words and made to leave, he stopped a moment and told his mother.

"If it all works out you will have more babies in the nursery to sing your lullaby to mum, I love you and Father.. If it works out you owe me an explanation on all of this. I have a right to know who I really am and where we really come from."

Draco then left as the others began to follow and Harry stopped a moment as Narcissa called out to him.

"Take care of my son Harry, I have given my life debt to Draco, I know it counteracted the one he owed you in life, however,please bring my boy home and my daughter where she belongs. "

Harry nodded as he felt his determination become steel inside him and for once he agreed with Draco, at whatever it cost, Hermione would be saved and so be it if one life was destroyed in the process. For Reid Garwin was about to taste death even if he himself had to be the executioner. Harry knew he would have to make a stop as they went back to Hogwarts to Dumbledore's tomb and knew that he would make sure that Hermione was safe. He knew that he would do it for her as well as his own family. And yes for Draco as well as Hermione's children.

After all it wouldn't be the first time Harry had faced death head on however he had hoped it had been the last, but alas it deemed not to be so. However this time it wasn't a dark lord, but a man obsessed with power that had the potential to become a tyrant in his own right, Garry could feel the magical signature off each of the four men as they walked to the apparition point as the wards kept them from running and knew each was powerful in their own rights.

Harry just hoped they weren't too late.

As they got to the spot and were about to leave a voice called to Draco as a house elf carried the picture of Narcissa and he stopped as he told him.

"When you were born your power was bound, I release that binding as your mother and the secret keeper to that bond. I release your power to you Draco, I release your power to you Draco,I release your power to you Draco your power will return and use it to bring her home. So mote it be as is the law of three of the old ways. As is the bond of a Veela is broken and sanctified so it begins, you will do us proud son."

Draco felt a light hit him as it did he glowed a moment and he felt the power engulf him, he closed his eyes and he gripped the staff as it seemed that it was infusing with his own essence and he opened his eyes and they were black as midnight for a moment then flashed and faded.

"Your staff will help you control the magic like your wand does, use it well and carefully as the staff will never steer you wrong. Guide him sons as he knows not the penalty of the full powers and their aging properties however the staff as well as his wand counteracts it a bit. . You have ascended now as is your birthright. Draco I am proud of the man you have become,i love you son."

Lucius said this as he appeared in the portrait and held his wife in his arms. Draco nodded as he replied.

"Thank you Father, I love you too Dad."

And with that Draco closed his eyes and made a portal as he couldn't just apparate to Hogwarts without the Sons and he entered the portal with renewed hope and determination as well as more focus than he had ever had in his whole life. He would find his wife and when he did Reid would have hell to pay, after all he was a true Malfoy through and through.

It was all or nothing now and so mote it be whatever happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: **

**This chapter is very dirty,Sexual situations abound as well as a burlesque type strip tease.. Read at your own discretion! **

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Darling Nikki is written and preformed By Prince .

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Seventeen; Scarlet's Debut.

The light of a spotlight filtered down a golden ray as it glowed down illuminating a make shift stage and centering on a pair of scarlet lips. These lips were turned up in a smirk as then a moment later these lips parted and the appearance of a long shiny black filtered cigarette holder went between them as she inhaled the fag slowly letting it out slowly as the cherry of the cigarette flared with fire. She then magically vanished the cigarette holder with a snap of her fingers as she said seductively and with a throaty voice.

"Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. Yes is the answer "

Music started to play it makes a different rhythm then the men were used to being wizards after all. a moment as it does we find she is sliding upside down from the pole and stops and few inches from the bottom, her hair slowly glides down across the stage.

(Darling Nikki Lyrics are in Italics, Performed By Prince)

_I knew a girl named Nikki  
I guess u could say she was a sex fiend  
I met her in a hotel lobby  
Masturbating with a magazine  
She said how d u like 2 waste some time  
And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind_

Scarlet moved her hips in a circle to the song as she grind a moment against the pole and had landed on her feet. She smirked as she bent down low moving her hips as the words seemed to turn her on and she smirked as she danced. She ran a hand a moment over her lower body as the lyric told her to grind.

She removed the chaps and tossed them at Goyle as she did and gave a wink.

_She took me 2 her castle  
__And I just couldn't believe my eyes  
She had so many devices  
Everything that money could buy  
She said sign your name on the dotted line  
The lights went out  
And Nikki started 2 grind_

As these lyrics were pumping she got on her knees and crawled over to where the bride groom was sitting as she did she licked her lips and looked at him then got up on her feet as she did she leaned forward grabbing his tie and made him stand and brought him close to her face, their lips almost touching and smirked as she replied as the song did.

"_Sign your name on the dotted line" _

Scarlet then pushed him back into his seat as she went back to the pole and as she did she rana hand over her leather covered breasts a moment then one down the front of her as she did she stopped a moment at the ties on the top of her leather hot pants and as the song said Nikki she pulled the pants,them having snaps ripped off to show her in a very sexy t back thong in fishnet,leaving nothing to the imagination.

_Nikki_

She ran a hand over her mound as she ran another hand to her top and as she did she pulled the string there and was left in a matching triangle bikini top that made the men whistle as she dipped down low and gyrated her hips grinding against the pole and making moans of pleasure as she dis so.  
_  
The castle started spinning  
Or maybe it was my brain  
I cant tell u what she did 2 me  
But my body will never be the same  
Her lovin will kick your behind  
Oh, shell show u no mercy  
But shell shonuff shonuff show u how 2 grind  
Darlin Nikki_

At this point she pulled the top off and threw it at Marcus and as she did she looked beyond them all however to the blonde haired man and smirked at Reid as he watched her trying not to show the surprise in his features. He was surprised as he wondered if she was going to be able to pull it off and as she well he was delighted. He watched the men lusting after his woman out of the corner of his eyes and knew not only would they pay his price when all was done, his lover would get some good breaking in . The men leered and smirked and all but Goyle clearly showed great lust in their eyes.

_Woke up the next morning  
Nikki wasn't there  
I looked all over and all I found  
Was a phone number on the stairs  
It said thank u 4 a funky time  
Call me up whenever u want 2 grind_

At this Scarlet removed her bottoms slowly bending over as she did and then leaving the stockinhs in place she she knelt on the stage and imitated riding a mans cock. The room at this point was already hot and many of the men had their cocks out stroking them watching her but then she screamed in orgasm and a few of them shot their loads. The only one who seemed calm and collected to her was Goyle and Marcus who smirked as he watched her.  
_  
Oh, nikki, ohhhh_

_Come back Nikki, come back  
Your dirty little prince  
Wanna grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind_

As the song faded she had gotten up and began to walk to the curtain and as the last note sounded she for a moment came back out and shakes her hips and breasts and then went to change.

Scarlet smirked as she looked into a mirror there as they had made a makeshift dressing room for her and she smirked as Reid came in and pressed her against the wall. She moaned as he took her there from behind and she came hard for him and she slapped her ass playfully.

"Time to make the money honey.. so sexy I couldn't resist give baby her cream filling. Now to keep you so wet and horny I have a present for baby"

He handed her a small blue pill which she took excitedly (Ecstasy) and changed into a costume, it was the replica of a Slytherin uniform but she had made the skirt way shorter and added a black thong underneath. Her hair was unbound as she tied on her school shirt under her breasts and allowed her black bra to peep through. She knew she looked hot when she then went to braid her hair in pig tails and added a bit of more red lipstick.

Reid knew they had been payed for two dances as well as multiple things from Hermione as she looked at him and asked.

"So we bleed them for all we have master? Good choice of music you know how turned on that song makes me..So hot.. That bride groom however wasn't having any fun and maybe he's gay.. I know I have an idea,"

She then looked at him and hoped he wouldn't get mad as she whispered in a sultry voice.

"Can get my friend to come, you know Lana. the one with the big tits and really put on a show?"

As she said this Reid smirked and he opened the door and called out.

"I figured you might like that pet so I called Lana to come, brought her here even so you girls can have your fun. Maybe she can wear the Gryffindor robes?"

Scarlet was excited as she hugged him and then flicked her wand to make Lana change into what was her old school uniform but modified and she then put on a pair of fake glasses as she smirked and kissed Reid then kissed Lana who had begun to caress her face.

"Let's get this show started.. After all our public is chanting. This is gonna be fun"

As Scarlet entered the stage with Lana Reid smirked as he had just pulled the nearest girl off the street and was controlling her mind, he was so good at manipulation Scarlet thought that Lana was a past lover as well as dance partner. He didn't know or care who the girl was all he knew was she was hot and a prostitute who was a professional and he would dispose of her later, wipe her memory and not have to pay her. It all was working perfectly in his opinion.

* * *

Meanwhile At Hogwarts

* * *

Blaise had arrived at Hogwarts and made no time going to seek out Draco, when he had gotten there he found his Godson and who had to be his God daughter asleep on Draco's bed and Professor Head Mistress McGonagall sitting there looking pensive.

Blaise for a moment was quiet then he remembered why he was there.

"Where's Draco I need to talk to him now! It's about his wife.."

McGonagall got up and looked at Blaise and nodded as she took him into Draco's commonroom and asked.

"Did you see Hermione then? She was kidnapped earlier today and.."

She told him quickly what had happened as she knew that Blaise was a good man, a bit secretive but a good friend of Draco's and as Blaise listened he curled his hands into fists. He then heard a gasp and looked at Narcissa's image in portrait.

"Draco is at the Manor I'll send him now, where is my Daughter in law?"

Blaise hesitated as he looked at her and after a mere few moments a shining light appeared and Draco stepped through and Blaise looked at him with a bit of a shock. Draco was glowing with power and carrying a dragon topped quarter staff,his eyes for the moment were black laced with silver and he stepped aside and let three other men through the portal then Harry Potter.

"Tell me where she is Blaise, and is that blonde wanna be me with her."

Draco didn't ask this, he commanded it as his eyes went back to their normal gray state but flashed gold a moment. McGonagall also could feel the power coming off the Potions Professor as she looked at him and she for a moment then responded.

"I can fly my broom over the moon and was the first to do it!"

Draco looked at the woman like she was crazy but then he smirked as he closed his eyes. Blaise looked on unable for a moment to speak as it seemed he was totally attracted to Draco and all the others in the room except the children began to look at him in a way that suggested their desires.

"Enough" Draco said as his eyes went back to normal and he took a calming breath. He realized when his mother had released his bound powers, other seemed to come to the surface. It was indeed a surprise as he felt the power now and the staff seemed to help him turn off the attraction.

"Draco your a bloody Veela!"

Blaise said as Draco grinned and he looked at his friend a moment. He knew his mate was still in England and tried to feel their bond with each other.

"She's at Greg's it seems she's the entertainment for his bachelor party"

All gasped except Draco who simply nodded as he had gotten a fix on her. He closed his eyes and could feel her, feel her motions and even could see what was happening a moment. He groaned and frowned as he saw the dance she had been preforming and the aftermath. This was not his Hermione at all. He could feel her heart was closed off to him and knew it was because of his bloody cousin and he opened his eyes snapping them open.

"I am going to kill Marcus Flint and Reid Garwin for making her do this, also it seems they now have another young woman in their act.. I don't know if you want to see this Blaise, I mean what about Pansy? Also I know Greg wasn't having a good time. He really loves Millicent.."

As he said this a scene made it's way in his mind as he watched his wife walk out with a chair and in a modified Slytherin girl uniform and she was wearing a green robe. She was sitting on the chair as the other woman in a Gryffindor modified robe set walked out and they began to kiss. Despite his anger this didn't please him either, he knew someone was touching his mate while she was not in her right mind and without his permission but he wouldn't hurt the other woman as she was being controlled too.

"I'm going to really kill him then bring Hermione home and shag her rotten for a month"

As he said this he this time waved and a portal appeared and he looked at the others.

"You don't want to know Potter, but it's going to be something quiet shocking,you sure your sensibilities can handle this?

Harry gave him a hard look and blurted out.

"I killed Voldemort, I can handle this guy Reid too"

Draco smirked as he said in a semi sarcastic way.

"Then suit yourself, however I may have to obliviate your mind after wards and all of them there for looking at my mate's naked body as well as the things she's doing, those are for my own eyes only.. "

As he said this he went to the portal and Blaise followed and Harry seemed to blush crimson as he looked at Caleb who too was a bit put out by the whole thing.

"We can stay outside, I can't see her like that it's sick!" Harry said, Caleb nodded as he shook his head.

"Well us four, You,I, Pogue and Tyler can handle the audience and I guess Draco is on his own after that. Let's hope we get there before something really bad happens."

They all agreed on this as they all felt like Hermione was their sister and as they entered the portal. Professor Head Mistress McGonagall looked after then and prayed they would come back in one piece and also despite her many years of life, had a slight blush to her cheeks.

"It seems" She said as she looked over at the portrait of Narcissa a moment after catching her breath and her calm.

"It seems that I am going to have to find temporary replacements for two of my staff as I will insist they go somewhere private to do their Veela bonding. This year is defiantly very interesting"

Narcissa in the portrait smiled as he replied with a very happy voice.

"Well you know when you mixed them here together it was going to shoot sparks, but it was much more than we planned on Minerva, they deserve it though, I offer my services in helping you find temporary help. But it's going to be a bit longer than a week or two, it's almost November and Veela mating season, perhaps it won't last long as Hermione is already pregnant with Draco's baby."

Minerva was shocked but also happy as she grinned. She nodded to Narcissa as she hunkered down to await the fall out of this whole situation. In the next moment Ginny Potter came in carrying a tea tray and looked at Minerva and Narcissa and saw them grinning she then asked.

"Did I miss something?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes:**

**Let's just say Draco is not a very happy man and Reid is going to be very less than happy soon.**

**Contains scenes of a sexual and violent nature.. Read at your own discretion! **

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Showdown and Ascension Part One

Draco and the others found themselves outside of the Goyle's Manor and Blaise turned to his best friend.

"Here use this.. I got a bit when Greg wasn't looking.. I'm going to go get him to come out here and then we make the switch."

Blaise said as he handed Draco a vial and Harry and the others looked at Blaise in amazement as Draco nodded. He understood what Blaise was saying as Blaise looked at his best friend gravely.

"If I'm not out in five minutes, come in storm the place but try not to hurt Greg, I know he's not happy about any of this at all. He didn't even want this damn party but Marcus put it all together. If Vince was around he might have had more backbone.. Greg's just been so easy to manipulate since the school ended and all and we went on with our lives Draco.."

Blaise then sighed as he looked towards the house.

"I'm going to sneak in and if Marcus asks I'll tell him I was having a fag, it's true enough and I'll complain I missed the show, maybe can buy us some more time.. I hope so. I always liked Hermione.."

With that Blaise went into the Manor as he did he knew what he was about to do could possibly be the life of him but what other choice did he have, he was more loyal to Draco than scared for his life. Also he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't do something. He had seen the glazed look in Hermione's eyes and had known it was her from the start. Why hadn't anyone else noticed?

Blaise entered and as he did Marcus called over to him.

"Blaise man, where have you been? I was about to send out a search party.. But the real party is in here you know!"

Marcus said and Blaise realized Marcus was a bit drunk and Blaise laughed as he replied.

"Well had to make sure my tracks were covered, you know Pans she wouldn't approve of this at all.. Besides Greg is one of my best mates, have to be here for him and hope that Pans doesn't find out, I'll never hear the end of it!"

Blaise then went to sit next to Greg and he nodded as Greg looked on but he kept closing his eyes as if he didn't want to watch these women on the stage. At the moment it was just Scarlet sitting on the chair and pretending to read a book or something when a Blonde came out and for a moment Blaise looked on as he noticed Hermione was topless, he whispered to Greg.

"Hey Greg, come on I got a surprise for you outside, I know you don't want to watch this and I don't blame you!"

Greg nodded as he got up to go with Blaise, as he did however Reid watched both of the men carefully. He saw that Marcus was glaring at Scarlet and close to the stage now. He wondered what the dark skinned man was doing and he stopped them at the door.

"Hey, the snows not over.. What's this?"

Blaise looked at Reid and felt disgusted with the man however he didn't show it in his features.

"Was going to help Greg to the loo, you see he doesn't drink much and he told me he was going to be sick and I know he shouldn't throw up on the ladies you know?"

Blaise lied with a straight face as he then wandlessly made Greg look like he was about to puke. Reid nodded as he stepped aside.

"Too bad, Scarlet's about to do some of her most unforgettable feats, perhaps when you get back you can I don't know.. Make sure Malfoy is with you? I know he's here and I'm going to let him play in my hands.."

Reid said as he then grabbed Blaise by the shirt front and entered his mind. He could see Draco wasn't alone but with the Sons and a smaller black haired man.

Reid broke the connection and tossed Blaise like he was a rag doll on the marble floor. He then glared at Greg who had gone running outside the doors and Reid pulled him back easily.

He went into Goyle's mind and began to control it as he then went to control Blaise as well and he then ushered out Goyle and Blaise and looked at Draco.

Draco was about to take the potion when he saw Goyle emerge and Blaise with him, he for a moment held the potion to his lips but Blaise had called out.

"Hey it's alright Draco, they are all distracted. I got Goyle out easily.. Marcus is passed out as is Avery and Nott. "

Blaise told him as he grinned and looked back at the house. Draco was silent as he looked at the house too for a moment,he was deep in thought as he had listened to Blaise's words. Something in his mind told him something was off as he forgone the poly juice potion and made his way up the stairs. Blaise followed him as he went and Draco muttered a few words and Blaise passed out on the stone way as did Goyle.

"It's a trap.. take care of my mates and I have a cousin to deal with, Harry wand at the ready? I'm not sure what we are going to see in there but be prepared. We're not dealing with an sane man. "

Draco told Harry and Harry nodded knowing how serious this was, he went to reply when Caleb stepped forward.

"Remove the memory from me afterward, but I am going in to help save Mimi. I owe it to her as well as Callie to try. She's my sister after all my flesh and blood and Pogue I want you and Tyler to stay here with those guys, for now if I need you you'll know."

Caleb told them as Tyler nodded But Pogue crossed his arms and asked.

"Again Caleb why do you get to have all the fun? Mimi is like a sister to us too man, we go in together, Reid is our brother we can help stop him together as family."

Harry blurted out. "You think this is fun?"

Pogue replied simply. "Yeah anytime I get to beat Reid's head in is fun, he maybe a brother but doesn't mean I like the guy after what he's done believe me I'm leaving Reid to Draco he can't do it alone there is a few guys in there that outnumber of of us or weren't you listening to that man there"

He said this regarding Blaise who was still unconscious.

"Baby boy, you stay here though just in case we need more help. Reid wants a showdown he's getting one" Caleb said, as he then turned to Draco.

"Draco what's the plan?"

Draco was livid and in complete concentration however he replied in a deadly calm voice. He was allowing his Veela powers to come forth and for a moment he glowed golden and the men all looked at him with shock and surprise as it seemed that he was on fire.

"To get Hermione out of here and rip Reid Garwin to shreds. Cousin or no cousin he's crossed the line."

"Stay behind me in hiding it's me he wants and I am happy to oblige, if something happens to me get Hermione out of here Harry and all of them, apparate them to Malfoy manor and floo to Hogwarts. Hermione is the important thing right now, her and the twins.. I'm going into this and one man will be left standing. "

Harry looked at Draco and extended his hand and replied.

"I promise, truce?""

"Alright let's go"

Draco shakes Harry's hand and he ascended the stairs and flung open the door.

Inside the music is blaring as it is coming on and Scarlet is dancing with a blonde woman on the stage. Reid has joined the act as he is sitting in the chair and Scarlet comes over and straddles his hips as the song begins.

At these words Scarlet looks towards Draco and she crooks her finger towards her as if she's asking him to step forward. Draco notices there is no one left in the room and the others behind him are looking all around except at the stage. Harry body binds a few of the party goers as Caleb and Pogue thanks to Harry, has a rope they begin to tie and bound a few of their hands and taking their wands.

Draco walks over slowly as he does Scarlet turns her head and kisses Draco on the lips and then bites his neck playfully.

"Help me" She whispers as she looks at him pleadingly and then she screams as the lights go out and then the spotlight comes back on and Draco is all alone. The song has stopped and then we see Reid standing holding Scarlet by the throat and looking at Draco. He has put up a barrier around him that the Sons are trying to break through but aren't having any luck.

"Take one more step and I'll kill her Draco.. She's a lovely little whore isn't she? Tell me did you really think that you could come in here and do what exactly? She doesn't want you, she chose me as her master didn't you pet?"

Reid says as he is holding her collar and she tries to speak but then he flings her on the ground below him and pushes her up on her knees. The sound of fabric ripping and then Reid smirks as he looks at Draco.

"She's got a hot pussy and feels so good.. don't you like that? Tell him.. Tell him how much you like my fucking you.."

Scarlet looks at Draco and screams as Reid grabs her hair and she is crying now..

"I..I like it! I Like it Master.. Please give me more please.. make me cum this time I've been good I promise"

Draco is about to move when Reid takes out a knife and holds it to her throat, as he does he looks at Draco evenly..

"One more step and I'll cut her throat, it's a shame I wanted her power and now it's mine not really in much need of the little whore anymore really. Besides, she's a good fuck, loves when I tap that ass."

Reid then just chuckles as he tells Scarlet.

"See he doesn't love you, if he loved you he'd come for you..I give you my power say it! "

Scarlet moans as she does her eyes begin to roll back in her head a moment.

"I give you my power"

Scarlet's eyes turn black a moment and flash a gold light and Reid groans as a light begins to surround him. He closes his eyes as the power surrounds the bubble. Scarlet is screaming as the power is coming from her throat and Draco moves lightning quick as Reid pulls away from Scarlet and chuckles. In his hand is a ball of power and he leaves Scarlet on the floor. She doesn't move.

"Pity, I got at least one more nut in her before she was used up.. Come on I'm sure she's still warm after all. You can have the bitch now, I've gotten what I've wanted after all. I'm a God now!"

Scarlet lay barely breathing as she tried to keep her eyes opened and she looked at Draco who approached and knelt by her.

"Draco I'm.. I'm sorry I.. Love you"

Hermione was crying as she gasped and Draco took off his coat and covered her with it and kissed her forehead.

"I love you always Hermione,Your going to make it you and the boys I promise.."

He then stood up as he faced Reid, Harry and Caleb came rushing forward as Draco commanded them.

"Get her to Hogwarts, tell Madame Pomphrey she is close to dying, Go Harry now I've got this bastard to deal with"

Draco said as he watched as Reid absorbed the energy and for a moment he screamed but was chuckling as the power was consuming him and making him feel more powerful still. Draco just waited as Reid absorbed the energy and his Veela was at the front now, he morphed slightly as wings grew out of his back and his fingers became claws.

"My my my, you are full of surprises aren't you Malfoy? I see you have my staff.. Give it to me and I will tell you how to cure her, she's going to die if I don't.."

Draco held the staff tightly and after a moment it roared to life and Draco said to him defiantly.

"Come and claim it if you dare, cousin.. We may have the same blood flowing in us but that doesn;t excuse you fate. Come if you think you can weild it. Come if you think you can best me Reid.."

Reid growled at that and shot an energy bolt at Draco who took the hit and Reid cackled.

"You dare call me by that name? I am your better boy, your master and don't forget it! This world is mine now to control. It's fitting isn't it? To be battling here in the land that kicked our kind out? Fitting that she has given me this gift.. I know your every move I see it all Draco.. I am your master,you shall bow down to me. "

Caleb stood as Harry apparated with Hermione and looked at Reid as he cried out.

"Reid, stop this.. I know somewhere inside you is good man, come on we are brothers!"

Reid looked at Caleb as he raised his hand and lifted Caleb off the ground and he replied in anger.

"Really your pathetic Caleb, I'll deal with you after my cousin, you will bow down to me the same as the others will. However I may let you live to see the tortures I do on your pretty wife and son."

Reid said this as he threw Caleb against the wall and laughed. Draco took the opportunity to lunge at Reid who had let down the shield and was momentarily distracted. Pogue ran over to check on Caleb when Harry / Popped back and grabbed both Pogue and Caleb's arms and apparated them away. They all fell as he told Pogue to go and take Caleb to Hogwarts, he was going back to help Draco.

Tyler was there as well as a now awakened Blaise and Gregory Goyle who looked scared out of his mind.

"You promised let him do this.. You promised your wife,let's go I think Draco can stop him but he doesn't need any distractions."

Caleb said as he was coming to and holding his head in his hands and looking at Harry.

Harry nodded thought he felt bad about it, he also knew if Draco died he would end it all. He had the elder wand in his pocket having taken it earlier from Dumbledore's tomb and he knew what choice he was going to take. He hoped Ginny would forgive him for doing this but if need be he'd end it all with Reid.

"Tell Ginny I love her and I'm bringing Malfoy home one way or another.."

Harry said, as he then went to apparate.

Harry No!" Caleb shouted but it was too late. Harry had already left and Blaise ushered the others into the fireplace. As he did this he waited a moment then threw the floo powder in after them shouting Hogwarts and watched as the flames sent the others to the school.

Blaise made his decision, he would help and so be it if he died Pansy might never forgive him but he had to do this for Draco. Draco was like his brother and he needed help. He hoped he wasn't too late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes:**

**Let's just say Draco is not a very happy man and Reid is going to be very less than happy soon.**

**Contains scenes of a sexual and violent nature.. Read at your own discretion!**

**Special Thanks to Irmorena for always reviewing and giving me encouragement to continue this story.. It's nearly done but I am thinking of making a sequel possibly.. After all you never know what happens when Callie and Scorpius turn thirteen right?**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Showdown and Ascension Part Two

Draco and Reid were circling each other as Harry had apparated back and kept himself hidden behind a pillar, a pop and Blaise ended up next to Harry.

"You should have stayed with the others Zabini"

Harry grounded out as they watched the two fighter about to partake on their deadly dance. Blaise shook his head as he replied.

"Can't Draco's like a Brother, Hermione's like a Sister, besides you can't have all the glory Potter and the name is Blaise,Harry after this I think we're all going to need a pint down at the pub."

Blaise then watches as Draco and Reid continue for a moment more to circle each other before both running at each other and trading blow for blow. The staff growls as it turns into a dagger and Draco is slashing at Reid who keeps shooting fireballs at him. Draco raises his hand and the fireballs bounce off him and hit the curtained area, all around them the Manor starts to go up in flames.

Harry and Blaise dodge falling debris as Blaise grabs Harry and apparated him outside. The wall of flames is now surrounding the house as if it's being controlled and it is as Reid replies.

"It's just you and me now Draco.. no Harry Potty to help you or your pathetic brothers.. You see all loyalty and love for the brotherhood died the day they took my power from me. I am now a God and they will witness my power and realize I am their true master! Let me guess your going to be a baby like them and try to convince me that I'm good inside and should stop right?"

Reid said as he taunted Draco sending another fireball at him. This one hit Draco in the chest but did nothing more than burn the shirt off of him as he continued to duel with Reid.

"No not my style Potter is the hero, I'm no hero. Also you messed with my mate and by all rights your death shall be at my hands. I wasn't a Death eater for nothing after all. Voldemort was closer to a God than you are and he died so easily,what makes you think you can't be defeated ?"

Draco taunted back as he moved before a rafter crashed into him from above. He rolled and ducked behind a pillar still standing as Reid laughed and boasted..

"Voldemort that weak and pathetic excuse for a wizard? He was weak, he was delusional and pathetic, I am a God! Your death will be my first .Tell me cousin would you like to hear how I sodomized your wife, gave it to her up her shitter? She loved it! Screamed and cried but she loved each second of it! Should I tell you of the fantasies she's had about me? About all the little dirty things she lets me do to her? How I raped her and she screamed for more, how she hates you because I'm a man and your worthless and pathetic to keep her happy? "

Reid taunted as he stepped forward and shot a fireball at Draco's head and barely missed just singing the ends of Draco's hair. Draco lunged and grabbed Reid's middle as he slammed him into a wall and the side of the building seemed to erupt as they fell together through the wall of flame and landed on the marble driveway. Draco grabbed Reid's throat and began to bang his head into the marble, it left indents and cracks as Reid laughed and placed a hand on Draco's chest to issue the death blow.

"Goodbye Cousin"

Reid said as he went to shoot and in that instant there was a green flash as Draco placed his wand against Reid's neck.

"Avada Kadabra Mother Fucker"

In that moment the fireball and the curse both hit and Draco flew sprawled on the driveway, Reid lay dead his eyes wide open and as if he was on fire his body burnt up to ashes.

* * *

Harry and Blaise ran over to Draco who was unconscious and barely breathing, he had a hole in his chest and he was gasping for air. Blaise said a spell and lifted Draco as he looked at Harry.

"He needs medics now, That bastard is dead but hopefully we can save Draco!"

Blaise apparated them to Hogwarts and an awaiting stretcher .As they entered the hospital wing, Draco was laid in the bed next to Hermione's who was breathing with a mask over her face and reached out her hand as Draco was prepped and also wearing a mask to keep him breathing. His chest was healed by the healer and Hermione gave his hand a little squeeze as she began to cry. All the memories were coming back to her as she had at that last few moments given them back by Reid's death. She knew it wasn't her fault but felt like she should have stopped it somehow.

For three days Draco slept as he was healing and Hermione had permission to leave the Hospital ward, the children were sent up to visit their parents as Hermione hugged her children to her. They were safe, all was well except Draco who seemed to have almost all his ribs broken and was highly sedated as the bones were mending themselves, also he had one leg broken due to the fall and a wing torn in half on his back. His face had a scar across his left cheek thanks to a fireball that had singed his hair and it would scar but otherwise he was worse for wear. His real trouble was his inner organs as he had been hit and a rib had punctured his lung collapsing the left one.

Madame Pomphrey tried as best as she could but the wing lay broken as she was unable to do much but bandage it and hope it became whole lung they used potion but still wasn't sure how well it would mend and relapse of it was possible. Draco was alive but so severely hurt it wasn't in her opinion,nor the healers sent from St Mongo's that he was going to make it through the week.

Hermione lay with her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and began to pray.

"Dear God, please I can't lose him, I need him and our children need him, I love him so much, please take me instead,Please don't take Draco.. He's a good man so full of life left.."

She cried as she offered her life for his, this is how Caleb found her as he came to see on Draco and he had heard her words. He walked over and she sat up wiping her tears. Caleb pulled her into a hug and as he did he told her quietly.

"If you died it would all be in vain, sis he loves you and he needs you and the children too, there's something you should know. Your pregnant Hermione, boys twins we found out after you were abducted. Draco knows about it and it gives him two more reasons to fight for his life."

Caleb confessed as Hermione ran a hand to her belly a moment and looked at him. She then nodded as the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Two more babies.. " Hermione then turned to Draco and she yelled at him.

"You have to live, I'm having your sons and I can't do it alone Draco! If you leave me so help me Draco I will soon follow you! "

She cried on his chest as Caleb patted her back gently and tried to comfort her. Draco's breath was steady as he opened his eyes and looked at the top of Hermione's head and for a moment ran fingers through it.

"I will never leave you baby. Don't cry.. "

Draco said then coughed as Caleb went to get the medic witch. Hermione hugged him and Draco groaned in pain as the Medic witch came and used her wands to check his vitals.

"I believe Mr Malfoy,you are a lucky man. You'll survive, now Miss Granger.. I need to check you as well."

Madame Pomphrey began but Hermione shook her head.

"it's Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy and yes please I want to know about, our babies.."

Madame Pomphrey nodded as she made Hermione lay down, Draco held her hand as she was examined and the Medic witch furrowed her brow a moment. As she did this Hermione asked..

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Madame Pomphrey went to get a calming draft and handed it to Hermione as she did she looked at her and told her with some surprise.

"Well the babies are healthy, your exactly a month and a half along Hermione, but I got some weird results and this is twice now, I don't know how to tell you this.. It seems that Mr Malfoy is not the Father, of at least one of your boys. I have concluded that Mr Garwin was the other father am I correct?"

Hermione began to cry as she did Draco sat up and held her. He was in a lot of pain but he needed to soother her.

"No I'm the Father of them both, he was just the sperm donor of one of our sons.. However the babies they are ours. They are my sons and she is my wife and I'm happy about it actually. My Veela he's pleased as well actually."

Draco told this to Hermione as well as Caleb and Madame Pomphrey who nodded and smiled as Hermione was still crying softly now.

"You mean it Draco? I mean the baby isn't yours.. it's his and.."

This was how Harry and Ginny found Hermione and Draco when they entered. Draco comforting her and her crying. Harry however didn't get angry this time as he sat down on the bed opposite of Draco and said to him.

"Welcome back sleeping Beauty,so how you feel old man?"

Draco laughed at this display of cheek from Harry and Hermione was surprised.

"Well I figured Harry isn't all bad you know since he tried to help me rescue you and I owe him your life. As well as since you and Ginny are both Pregnant, we're going to need to stick together,you know support eachother and occasionally have a pint at the pub maybe.."

Hermione hugged Draco as soon as the words came out and Draco groaned and asked quietly.

"I love you Hermione, I really do but can you let up a little bit?, if we're going to mate the proper way then I need my ribs to heal by next week. As it is I know that once we're healed I'm going to take great pleasure in marking you as my mate love, also we're taking a month off it's about time we gave this marriage a proper go don't you think? Though I need to get us new rings as yours was destroyed when he hit me with the fire blast, I'm sorry it melted baby."

Draco said as she loosened the hug but kissed him gently and sucked in his bottom lip. Draco growled as he pulled her a moment closer than let her sit on his lap. He cradled her in his arms. Hermione was grinning as she looked up at him and nodded and she took his hand and placed it over her semi swollen start of a baby bump and linked fingers with his.

"Your sure about this Draco? I mean starting all over again aren't we? I mean how do you really feel about this?"

She asked as she smiled softly but was also a bit concerned as she wondered if she could do this again, have babies again in the house, and wondered what it would do to their careers as she had never heard of Hogwarts Professors being married as well as having babies in the castle. Would she have to leave, her and Draco and if so where would they live and ..

Draco caressed her face and looked at her and asked her.

"Why are you so far away? I mean calm love, we'll get there when it comes. I'm sure neither of us knows all the answers but we'll face all the questions together. As for how I feel I'm excited to be sharing our love again with the world as well as time though no misunderstandings, I love you and we'll make it work. I want to be able to share everything with you and not feel like I'm shouldering it all anymore and you can tell me anything you feel,promise me we will talk things out cause I won't lose you again."

He then kissed her lips gently and held her to him. He didn't even mind the discomfort in his chest or his back as he held her feeling her weight against him. Hermione closed her eyes and was happy, happier than she could remember ever being. She looked at Draco and for a moment caressed the scar down his left cheek that he had gotten when one of Reid's energy balls had almost gotten him full force. She knew that it didn't matter, that scar in her eyes was a badge of courage and their love and she kissed along it slowly a moment.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her as he caressed her hair and smiled as he just watched her and thought of how lucky he was to have this woman, his beautiful wife, the mother of his children and he felt blessed.

He groaned when she moved a moment and looked down at him and she asked.

"Is there anything I can do for you baby? Name it and I will.."

Draco groaned as she had used her sexiest voice in asking that question and he just shook his head as she ran a hand down his stomach a moment. Draco groaned as he looked at her/

"The flesh is willing love but I can't right now.. God how I do want you though.."

"Right here right now Draco?"

She asked as he looked at her in surprise. She giggled and kissed him but then replied seriously..

"Right here right now, if you don't mind me doing all the work, I need you inside me Draco, it's been so long and.. I feel so dirty"

She admitted this as he nodded understanding. He caressed her face a moment as he looked deeply into her eyes. He smiled quietly as he just for a moment confessed to her.

"Even if it had been at your free will, I wouldn't have stopped fighting for you love. I mean even if you had chosen him, I doubt I could have stopped wanting to make you love me again, I know I never will stop loving you..

"Make love to me Hermione please have your way with me,yell at me and argue with me, cover me in kisses, hex too if you want as long as you stay with me forever.. Marry me all over again please..."

Hermione grinned as she silenced the room and made sure to put a spell on the door locking it.

"Yes Draco,however there is one condition.."

Draco looked at her with an raised eyebrow a moment in surprise as he replied without hesitation.

"Name it and it's yours.."

Hermione grinned as she caressed his face and leaned down to kiss him softly a moment before she whispered against his lips.

" Maybe you know sometime when the students aren't here.. We could sneak down to the Slytherin Dungeons and act out a fantasy of mine? You know me a Gryffindor Head Girl, you a Slytherin Head boy and you find me on patrol and.. well Slytherin Sex God, Gryffindor Princess? Or maybe Slytherin Sex Goddess and Gryffindor Sex God?"

She asked as he chuckled and kissed her.

"Deffinantly you have a little bit of Slytherin in you love."

He told her and he nodded and she moved and groaned a moment as she straddled him pulling him inside her and shook her head.

"No pet, I have a lot of Slytherin inside me, the best part of Slytherin,though I love your mind too, you gotta admit we fit so well together..."

Draco groaned and grabbed her hips and replied as he moved his hips up against her..

"Perfectly..."


	20. Epilogue

**Authors Notes:**

**This is the last chapter, It's been a pleasure writing this story and I am thinking of maybe sometime soon in the future of making a sequel.. As it is it's been a pleasure entertaining you and thank you for reading and commenting and allowing my story to touch your heart. Two years in the making and finally I am saying goodbye.. It's very emotional but I'm happy that it's finally finished. **

**Blessed Be! Alexa**

**Special thanks to Imorena who inspired me to keep writing and I thank you for sticking with me the whole way! You rock!**

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another Chance At Love?

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Epilogue: The Wedding and Surprises..

The groom stood nervously before the altar, he bit his lip as he repeated to himself again the words I do..

He turned as the wedding March began and all eyes turned to look as the bride stepped forward, her gown was a beautiful White lace gown,the front ruffled flattering over her stomach as she walked,her hand in the crook of the dark haired man who walked her down the aisle. Her steps were regal as she kept her head up and looked at the groom. A smile caressed her face as he brown eyes shined with happy tears as she was led to stand before the love of her life. The veil was lifted and she smiled greater, her white teeth sparkled as much as her eyes.

Across the aisle from one another, a woman and a man exchanged knowing glances as the Man winked and the woman blushed slightly a moment. She took the flowers from the Bride and all were silent as the Priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this joyous occasion to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.."

A woman watched on, her eyes misting as she smiled happily. Her hand was held by her husband who wrapped an arm around her and lay his hand on her swollen pregnancy belly.

"Don't they make a lovely couple love?" She asked as he nodded and kissed her forehead. They watched as the bride began to take her vows as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved.

"I Millicent Bulstrode,take you Gregory Goyle Jr as my husband, and life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health all the days of my life. I love you Greg"

She was crying as she took husband and placed the ring upon his finger and he leaned in and wiped a tear out of her eye as he smiled back.

"I Gregory Goyle Jr take you Millicent Bulstrode as my wife and life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health all the days of my life. I love you too Millie"

He placed the ring on her finger and then brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. Tears bordered on his eyes as he smiled and they turned to look at the Priest.

"By the power invested in me by the authority of the Ministry of Magic I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

The couple leaned in and shared their first marital kiss as people around them cheered and both blushed slightly but were laughing as they made their way hand and hand down the aisle . Blaise and Pansy followed as Blaise kissed his wife's ear and she playfully giggled as she linked fingers with his.

"Thank you Draco, Thank you for all you have done for us while the Manor is being rebuilt, I really was worried you know but well.. Thank you"

Greg said as he hugged Hermione and shook Draco's hand and Draco kissed Millie's cheek and nodded.

"It's the least I can do after what happened. I am happy that the Manor is getting some use as we are at school most of the time. Mother loves the company as well and also so does Tippy."

Draco replied as he knew he had made the right decision, in light of Greg's Manor burning down, Draco had offered Malfoy Manor for the wedding as well as a place for the newly weds to stay while he was paying for the Manor's reconstruction. Hermione lay her head on her Husbands chest as he wrapped his arms around her and they linked fingers.

Draco never thought she looked more beautiful as she had flowers up in her hair and wore a dress that was beautifully made of silk and hung her curves, all of them. His hands were under hers as he rubbed her baby bump which had grow significantly in the last few months.

Draco kissed the side of her neck a moment playfully over the mating mark she had there and Hermione moaned softly as she turned her head and neck to give him better access.

"Minx, wait till I get you home, good thing it's summer break and the kids are with Harry and Ginny. I'm going to take great pleasure in devouring you"

He told her in her ear as she smirked a moment the patented Malfoy smirk she now had more than the right to display. He chuckled as she turned in his arms and they went walking hand and hand in the garden. She smiled as she noticed the guests were all enjoying themselves as hostess she knew she had to look in on the reception before she pulled her husband away into a corner alcove hidden by trees around them and she winked as she laughed and for a moment ran until her back was against a large old Oak tree.

"My naughty little witch what did you have in mind? You know we shouldn't leave the party quite yet.. though I think I can be persuaded to spend a little bit of time alone with you."

Draco replied as he leaned in to kiss her. As he did he closed his eyes and for a moment his lips met nothing. He opened his eyes and saw she was watching him,she had moved but behind him and turned him so he was leaning against the tree now.

"You really think I'm going to allow you to ruin another dress by pushing me against this tree Draco? No it's my turn to make you squirm a bit love. Besides, I don't think we're really missed and if so they can forgive us being away for a bit..Don't you think after all.. We're newlyweds and you know what they say about newlyweds.."

She began as she ran a hand down his chest and he watched the way her eyes moved down with the motion and she licked her lips as she knelt down in front of him. Draco moaned as she moved taking him in her mouth and he felt his eyes rolling back from the pleasure of the simple gesture.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good, don't stop, yes you know how I like it,Oh Hermioneee.."

He moaned as he cradled her hair in his hands and held her there a moment as he looked down at her. He fely his orgasm hit and he kept very still as he didn't want to hurt her.

"Hermione,I love you, you had to have your way didn't you?"

He asked after a few moments as she licked her lips and he helped her to stand and she grinned.

"Well I really wanted to devour you too Draco.. Though next time, I should remember I'm in a dress.. however magic is useful sometimes."

She said as she flicked her wrist and the dress that had become lightly soiled due to the damp grass and ground cleaned itself. Draco nodded as he kissed the top of her head and fixed the front of his pants.

"So beautiful,my wife, even now more gorgeous..You look tired, let's go"

He surprised her then by scooping her up into his arms and walking them towards the Manor, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Do I really have to go back to bed Draco? I mean the healers said I can walk a bit each day even if I look like a beach ball"

She whined softly as he carried her up the stairs and into the foyer and up the second floor stairs to the west wing of the house.

"Yes I know but we're taking no chances, as it is the babies are growing so fast now, and your beautiful like this not fat or a beach ball. "

He told her and honestly meant it as he carried her to their bedroom and sat her down on their bed. He knelt down to remove her shoes and began to massage her feet as she looked down at him and grinned a happy grin. Life was good to her, She had a beautiful home,good friends and most importantly, a family that loved her and she loved back with all her heart and soul.

Draco kissed up along her left ankle as he lifted her dress to unsnap one of her garters and smiled against her knee a moment. He then rolled the lace silk stocking down and threw it behind his shoulder on the floor, soon the other joined it and his tie, her dress and his dress robes and they lay together skin to skin, he laid his head on her belly as he made little kisses around her navel.

"That tickles Draco,watch it Blaise or Harry might kick you daddy." She said with a small laugh as he then kissed her navel and whispered to the boys.

"You wouldn't kick your old Daddy now would you,Mummy's being silly. I love you both and your are named after two very special men in mine and your mum's life. You see they are our best friends and Harry and Ginny will be your Godparents as Blaise and Pansy are Caledonia and Scorpius's, their your brother and sister you see.. Right now I'm just happy so very happy and they are with your future God parents. One day you will go too Hogwarts and be sorted and I'm hoping maybe a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to complete the set."

Draco told this to her stomach and he chuckled as the small outline of a hand pressed against his cheek.

"No matter what you do though or become, I'm already proud of you both for being so strong and surviving so much."

Draco then looked at Hermione when she ran her fingers through his hair and she smiled quietly as he leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips and turned her to hold her in his arms. They still had a bit of time to prepare for the births but Draco had a present for his wife already. He kissed the back of her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"There is one more thing I want to show you, unfortunately we're going to have to get dressed as we have company but,I think it'll be worth putting a robe on at least love"

He teased her as he got up and grabbed his robe and hers and he took her hand as he put on her slippers and he asked her to close her eyes. Hermione obeyed as she was led what felt like a very close distance and she could hear a door open, she could smell fresh paint and as he removed a hand from her eyes Draco whispered.

"Open your eyes love, I figured you know with the stork or was it crane? Never mind, with it coming well.. I had a little help from Pansy and Blaise and Ginny and Harry but.. Babe why are you crying?"

Draco asked her as Hermione had looked around and the sight brought tears to her eyes. She walked over to a shelf and removed a old worn beloved bear and hugged it as she sat down in a gilded rocker.

The walls were painted with pictures of books as well as a wall had a Quiddich scene that changed. The bookshelf had many books, she smiled as she read some of the titles and she turned to look at Draco who had come up to stand behind her.

"Well what do you think? Can the little men be enriched in this type of environment? I know you were teary eyed when we changed the nursery and made it a play room,So I figured that we'd have the boys closer this time. That and well I might have gone overboard a bit but,we can anything if you don't like it and.."

Hermione stood up as best as she could and he helped her up before she crept up on tiptoes and kissed him gently a moment. As she did this she grinned and Draco smiled back. The mural on the Quiddich pitch changed as tiny men and women raced around it in first Slytherin colors,then Gryffindor and followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But the best part was the mural that hung on the wall, a family portrait of them and Caledonia and Scorpius as she sat in a chair and Draco stood behind her, Scorpius and Caledonia next to them and the portrait next to them was of Draco's parents who looked on smiling happily as she giggled and then hugged Draco tighter. She saw at last a portrait of Caleb,Tyler,Pogue and Harry and Blaise with Ginny and Pansy all together smiling at them.

"It's beautiful, It's all beautiful love. We're home"

She said as she let a tear slip and laughed as she lay her head on his chest.

"Yes, it finally feels like home doesn't it?"

He agreed as he slipped his arms around her belly and rubbed it.

"Welcome home Mrs Malfoy, I'm glad you gave us Another Chance At Love,"

The End..


End file.
